Horses speak softly to me
by MovieDreamer
Summary: Based on Sewell’s Black Beauty, Winifred Gordon is a young girl who has the gift of speaking to horses living in the 1800’s living the tragedy of her mother’s sickness, her arranged marriage, her friendship with Ginger and her love for a young stable boy…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Black Beauty: The Autobiography of a horse belongs to Anna Sewell and I am not making any profit with my fan fiction.

Horses speak softly to me

By: MovieDreamer

Summary: Based on Sewell's Black Beauty, Winifred Gordon is a 16 year old girl who has the gift of speaking to horses living in the 1800's living the tragedy of her mother's sickness, her arranged marriage, her friendship with Ginger and her love for a young stable boy…

_There is no secret so close as that between a rider and his horse._

-Robert Smith Surtees

Chapter One

"Stand up properly Winifred." Said a middle age woman with golden locks put up in a very tight bun revealing her blue eyes and high cheekbones. "You're sixteen years old and still are learning as if you were Jessica's age."

Winifred straightened her back lowering her shoulders as she felt a black lock drop to her face. She blew on it as she picked up a teacup; her hands were slightly shaky as her mother raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow at her daughter. Seeing that Winifred blew gently and took a sip and brought the cup back down, her mother smiled in approval.

When Winifred's blue eyes turned to the handsome dark haired middle aged man who was coming in. "So, how's the tea going?"

"Perfectly well, Winifred is a late bloomer but it won't be long until she'll be able to join me to the parties and dine with the other young misses her age." Said her mother looking at her husband.

The middle age man put his hand on his wife's shoulder and looked at his daughter affectingly. "That's my Winnie. Now you may go off and join your sisters and your brother. My dear, Sir John will like to see us on the new horse he brought in."

Winnie stood up and did a curtsy before exiting the room. Once the elderly lady saw her daughter gone, she scoffed. "As long as he's not like that ill tempered horse Ginger. The only reason she's still here is because our daughter Winifred fancies her. Jessica and Flora have been crying all week that the horse bit Sir James's arm. They are afraid that she will bite them too. Please dear husband, sell the horse."

Her husband sat down by her side and took her hand. "Ginger is not a bad horse. She came from a horrible home and she's an excellent rider. She obeys perfectly the orders of her master and she's very affectionate with Winnie. She's a handsome one too, she just needs to be shown affection, I'll have her see the animal behavior specialist on how to teach her to let go of that terrible habit."

He kissed his wife on the cheek and helped her stand up. "How are you feeling my dear? You gave me and the children a fright when you passed out."

"O, I'm fine. I probably should start taking some vitamins or drink more water. I'll have old lady Senaida make me something before we go out to see the horse, otherwise I'll feel faint."

Winifred was walking by the gate banging a branch against it when she saw her younger sister Jessie running up to her with Nurse Ellen chasing after her. Jessie was the most beautiful one out of Squire Gordon and Miss Gordon's children. She has long blonde lock with curls that looked like sausages. She had the lightest blue eyes and milky white skin. As she struggled to run with her dress and metal corset she wore under, Winifred wished she had turned out to be Jessie. Smart, young and beautiful. Like her own doll.

When Jessie finally caught up to her. Winnie curled her eyebrows. "What's wrong Jessie?"

Jessie wrinkled her nose and shot it up in the air. "I'm Miss Jessica, mommy said that I am now a young lady and should not have to stand to pet names."

Winifred rolled her eyes. Jessie was a spoiled one. "What is it _Miss Jessica_?"

Jessie smiled. "That's better. Flora and I want to ride Merry legs, but James is far too busy to attend to our needs and you're the only one that horrific monster won't attack."

Winifred sighed. "That horrid monster you speak of is my pet. You will not speak of her in that matter. Ginger is a good horse, and if you keep that up, mother will convince father to sell her."

"Well that's what she is. She made poor James bleed, and we all know James does far more than needed for the horses and that's how she treats him? That is not a good horse."

"It's a bad habit, father will get a specialist for her soon." Winnie said crossing her arms. "I'll help you, but only if you promise to keep quiet."

Jessie scoffed and nodded her head. "Very well." Nurse Ellen who finally joined them started to fix Jessica's curls which had become untidy with her run.

Winnie started to walk towards the stables. On her way she saw her parents speaking to Sir John, their coachman who had a handsome black horse by his side. Winifred smiled. It was far more handsome than any horse she had ever seen. His coat shone like a rook's wing and he looked quiet clever. She knew her mother would fancy him in a second. As she finally reached the stables she saw young James carrying a load of thick hay.

"Good morning James." Winifred greeted.

"Good day Miss Winifred." James said passing by. Winifred noticed his right arm wrapped, it must be the hand Ginger bit.

As she walked near the boxes, she raised her dress up. Her mother will have her skin if she dirties this dress, but it was her mother's fault. Why must she wear dresses that dragged like a bride's attire?

Finally reaching the boxes she held her dress with one hand as she whispered. "Merry legs?"

Inside the box she saw a little fat white pony with a thick mane and tail. Rising his pretty little head, he perked up his pert little nose. "Winifred?"

Winifred smiled. "Good morning there, my sisters want to go and play with you."

The fat little pony started rising his front hoofs in joy. "Really? I have miss them dearly since Ginger's incident with Sir John."

Winnie opened the door and led Merry legs out to the estate. There she saw her two sisters who screamed with joy as they ran up to the pony. The pony showed the same excitement. Winifred back away from the three and just stared as an animal brought such joy to her sisters.

Flora was the middle sister and even though not as pretty as Jessie carried her mother's traits. Long blonde curly hair and light blue eyes. Tall and slender, she would find a great suitor one day but she was quite mean-tempered at times especially when she didn't get what she wanted. She is known to yell at the maids and workers in the estate and expects to have her hair brushed twice a day with two hundred strokes to make her hair "perfect".

Winifred started to head back to the stables and didn't see Ginger is her box. Looking around she said. "Ginger?"

When her blue eyes turned to a chestnut mare on the stall beyond who stretched her long handsome neck. Winifred smiled. "Ginger!"

Ginger though looked trouble and angered. "Winnie! You would not believe what has been done to me! I have been moved from my home and a colt is now living there. They turned a lady like me out of my own stall for a little thing like him." The chestnut mare shook her head violently letting her mane fly furiously around.

Winifred caressed the horse's nose. "Calm down Ginger, it's not his fault. James put him there so there won't be problems with my sisters. They were missing each other terribly. You should not have bitten James like that…he has been only but good to you."

Ginger rubbed her nose against Winifred's palm. "I'm going to be sold for sure!"

"Don't say such nonsense. Father loves you and so do I. You will see a veterinarian who will help you."

Ginger snorted loudly. "I do not need any human to help me. Men have treated me horribly, I have no reason to treat them right."

Winifred shook her head. "There Ginger, everyone here means well. Especially James."

Winifred saw the next day as her father passed by handsomely riding the new horse. Looking at him close, Winifred notice he was a colt, and probably the colt that Ginger was complaining about. Sometimes Winifred wished to tell someone that she can speaks to horses. When she was younger, it was all a game to her and she thought maybe her imagination was taking a toll on her. But as she got older she noticed it was a gift but she knew no one would believe her. She honestly did not want to end up in a mental hospital.

She saw her mother greet her father. "Well my dear, how do you like him?"

Her father looked proudly at the colt. "A pleasant it was to mount him. I wish for no better horse. He is exactly as John described him."

Her mother smiled caressing the horse. "What shall we name him?" As she passed her fingers through his coat, she turned to her husband excitedly. "Let's call him Ebony. He's black as Ebony." She pouted her lips saying in a baby voice. "Ebony…Ebony." As if making the horse understand his name.

Her husband scoffed. "Dear no. Not Ebony." He sighed. "Let's make it simple, we'll call him Blackbird as my uncle's old horse."

"No, my dear husband. That horse was ugly and ill-tempered." She said wrinkling her nose.

"Beauty is as beauty does." Said her husband petting the horse.

"That's it!" her wife said looking at the horse. "Beauty is as beauty does."

The squire laughed. "My dear that is not a name."

"Yes it is." She said letting some strands fall onto her face pouting her lips making her look like a child. "We shall call him Black Beauty."

As John took away the horse, Winifred saw as her sisters' were riding through the estate quite proudly with their noses shot in the air. Winifred sighed. They got their mother's traits perfectly. Winifred on the other hand got everything her father was. Jet-black hair, light blue eyes and need to be told something to him twice.

Her mother claims she saw in him a beauty of a man, not only because he was inevitably handsome but also even though he was not as bright as the other men, he had a good heart. But that was accompanied by been mischievous, which is what Alfred had.

Speaking of the sly devil, there he was crouching like a cat after the two girls. Alfred was handsome—and he knew he was handsome. He had misses swoon at his feet and he enjoyed it. He was eighteen years old with the mind of a child. He had straight blonde hair and sky blue eyes with his father's signature smiled which made ladies melt to the floor.

Winifred knew what was coming. Once he saw them that they weren't paying attention, he grabbed them both and threw them from the white pony. He jumped on top of the pony and stupidly tried to ride him.

The pony started to gallop and turned wanting to throw him off his back. Her father who had noticed the scene ran up to the boy. "Alfred! Get off that pony!"

But Alfred pulled the reins raising his hand up. "Charge!"

The pony threw himself rolling to the side. Alfred fell off and that moment she saw her father go up to Alfred furiously. Grabbing him by the ear, he stood the boy straight up. "I said not to ride that pony! You are far too heavy for him!"

Alfred squinted his eye complaining. "Ow! Father! That hurts!" Pulling him all the way to the estate, Jessie and Flora giggled. Winifred sighed. Alfred was in for a beating. Father hated for people to disobey him.

Winifred walked back to the stables and saw James with a pail of oats. "Hello James."

"Miss Winifred." James said smiling affectingly at her. "Here to see the new horse no doubt. He's right where Ginger use to be. Your mother fancies him."

"No doubt, he's quite elegant." She looked at his hand again. "Ginger no doubt."

James looked at his hand and smiled. "No need to worry, Sir John is teaching me how to make the Birtwick 'horse balls'." He laughed loudly to see Winifred expression. "Don't think wrong Miss, it's balls than can cure any vicious horse. Its made out of patience, gentleness, firmness and petting. One pound of each to be mixed with a pint of common sense. We give it to the horse every day."

Winifred laughed. "You're too much James."

She walked up to the stable which use to be Ginger's place. There she saw the black horse, handsome and strong for a colt his age.

'Why you're quite handsome for your age Beauty?" Caressing her fur, the moment she spoke, he jumped up.

"I…understood you Miss." He kicked his hoof against the door. "I never understood a human before."

Winifred giggled. "First human you'll ever encounter I guess. I never understood why, but when I was younger I use to talk to horses and they always use to talk back, but I always thought it was my imagination."

"So Miss, what is your name?'

"My name is Winifred. Squire Gordon and Mistress Gordon are my parents. My sisters are Jessie and Flora, who are Merrylegs owners. John and James are your caretakers. Ginger is my pet."

Black Beauty's head rose up at the sound of Ginger. "Ginger…I don't think I'm ever going to win her affection."

Winifred raised her eyebrow. "Ginger…is quite a hard girl to get along with at first, but she is not a bad horse." She caressed Black Beauty's neck.

"But she amazes me. She's ill tempered, mean spirited and vicious! She's the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

"You'll win her heart, it just takes patience."

After Alfred's beating her father went to ride Sir Oliver, his favorite horse. Riding up to Winifred her father smiled. "Care to ride with me?"

Winnie nodded and turned to Black Beauty. "I'll see you later Beauty."

"You too Miss."

Winnie rode in front as her father guided the horse with the reins. Sir Oliver was far too old to do any work but her father had grown fond of him. Instead of putting the horse to suffer or worst the glue factory, he had decided to keep the horse for his enjoyment. He would ride him to take away the tension. The only thing that hurt Winifred was to see Sir Oliver's tail, it was so short and he explained how from the flesh and bone they cut it off so it can look fashionable. As they rode out to the road, Winifred smiled as she saw the entire place that belonged to her. She loved it and wishes she can just ride freely.

"Father, I wish I can ride Ginger."

Her father stroked her black curls. "Once we get her a specialist, she'll be fine. John says he can help her out and says all there is needed is to give the girl some kindness. After I promise I'll let you ride her, under my supervision though."

Finally out in the woods, her father got off the horse and helped his daughter down. "Now my dear, I wanted to speak to you about something. The vicar, Mr. Blomefield is coming tomorrow with his children. You know perfectly well that you are known of grown age and it's my job to find you a suitor."

Winifred saw as the sun started to set and she turned to her father.

"Well as you know the vicar has two older sons. I believe Ronald is far too young for you, but your mother and I have decided that Andrew is the perfect gentleman. He has just come from the university and is now a certified veterinarian. The vicar was so proud when he heard the news and said Andrew was raised with good morals."

Winifred nodded as she walked through the grass. Her father followed her. "Very well father." Winifred said looking at the sunset. She didn't wish to marry, she felt she was far too young but she would never disobey her father's orders. It was part of a miss's life to eventually get marry with a fine husband. Her father did just that; find her a gentleman who wishes to help animal's lives. Her father was clever knowing her admiration for animals.

Her father smiled at her passing a curl through his finger. "I'm so proud of you Winifred."

He looked at the sunset. "There is also some sad news, James is to leave us tomorrow. See his mother Senaida is getting older and he doesn't wish for her to work anymore at her elderly age. We told him that it's perfectly fine, his mother will have the right to retire and live here happily the rest of her days, but James is very proud. He believes it charity. He was offered a very good amount of money due to his experience and says he'll pay for the room for his mother."

Her father sighed. "James is a good boy. We will miss him dearly."

Holding his daughter in his arms. "I know I'm asking much but I would like to make a wedding as soon as possible. Your mother…I'm telling you and Alfred this because you two are adults and will understand the situation. I wish you not to repeat this to Jessie or Flora. You will upset them. Your mother is ill, she believes it's something that would go away, but I see her Winifred. She doesn't have that bright light in her eyes, she's growing weak and her beautiful color of her complexion is going away. You understand?"

Winifred sighed. She turned to her father and nodded. "Yes father, I'll do as you wish."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Black Beauty: The Autobiography of a horse belongs to Anna Sewell and I am not making any profit with my fan fiction.

Horses speak softly to me

By: MovieDreamer

Summary: Based on Sewell's Black Beauty, Winifred Gordon is a 16-year old girl who has the gift of speaking to horses living in the 1800's living the tragedy of her mother's sickness, her arranged marriage, her friendship with Ginger and her love for a young stable boy…

Chapter 2

"What happened Merry legs?" Winifred said looking at Merry legs in the box. Winifred wore a rather hefty white hat with a large bow surrounding it and a white dress making her look like sophisticated young lady. Holding a fan with her white-gloved covered hands she said. "John is furious!"

"It's not my fault miss," Merrylegs said shifting his head left and right. Oh!" said he, tossing his little head, "I have only been giving those young people a lesson; they did not know when they had had enough, nor when I had had enough, so I just pitched them off backward; that was the only thing they could understand."

"What!" said the Black Beauty, "you threw the children off? I thought you did know better than that!"

I entered in panic. "Did you throw Miss Jessie or Miss Flora?"

He looked very much offended, and said.

"Of course not; I would not do such a thing for the best oats that ever came into the stable; why, I am as careful of our young ladies as the master could be, and as for the little ones it is I who teach them to ride. When they seem frightened or a little unsteady on my back

I go as smooth and as quiet as old cat when she is after a bird; and when they are all right I go on again faster, you see, just to use them to it; so don't you trouble yourself preaching to me; I am the best friend and the best riding-master those children have.

It is not them, it is the boys; boys," said he, shaking his mane, "are quite different. The other children had ridden me about for nearly two hours, and then the boys thought it was their turn, and so it was, and I was quite agreeable. They rode me by turns, and I galloped them about, up and down the fields and all about the orchard, for a good hour. They had each cut a great hazel stick for a riding-whip, and laid it on a little too hard; but I took it in good part, till at last I thought we had had enough, so I stopped two or three times by way of a hint. Boys, you see, think a horse or pony is like a steam-engine, and can go on as long and as fast as they please; they never think that a pony can get tired, or have any feelings; so as the one who was whipping me could not understand I just raised up on my hind legs and let him slip off behind -- that was all."

He saw Winifred turn around and left. He turned to the other two horses and continued his story. "He mounted me again, and I did the same. Then the other boy got up, and as soon as he began to use his stick I laid him on the grass, and so on, till they were able to understand -- that was all. They are not bad boys; they don't wish to be cruel. I like them very well; but you see I had to give them a lesson. When they brought me to John and told him I think he was very angry to see such big sticks. He said they were only fit for drovers or gypsies, and not for young gentlemen."

"If I had been you," Ginger who has been listening said, "I would have given those boys a good kick, and that would have given them a lesson."

"No doubt you would," said Merrylegs; "but then I am not quite such a fool. Begging your pardon as to anger our master or make John ashamed of me. Besides, those children are under my charge when they are riding; I tell you they are in trusted to me.

Why, only the other day I heard our master say to Mrs. Blomefield, My dear madam, you need not be anxious about the children; my old Merrylegs will take as much care of them as you or I could; I assure you I would not sell that pony for any money, he is so perfectly good-tempered and trustworthy;' and do you think I am such an ungrateful brute as to forget all the kind treatment I have had here for five years, and all the trust they place in me, and turn vicious because a couple of ignorant boys used me badly? No, no! You never had a good place where they were kind to you, and so you don't know, and I'm sorry for you; but I can tell you good places make good horses. I wouldn't vex our people for anything; I love them, I do," said Merrylegs, and he gave a low "ho, ho, ho!" through his nose.

"Besides," he went on, "if I took to kicking where should I be? Why, sold off in a jiffy, and I might find myself slaved about under a butcher's boy, or worked to death at some seaside place where no one cared for me, except to find out how fast I could go, or be flogged along in some cart with three or four great men in it going out for a Sunday spree, as I have often seen in the place I lived in before I came here; no," said he, shaking his head, "I hope I shall never come to that."

He saw Winifred return with corn in her hand. She caressed the horse and gave him corn.

"There, there."

There she saw James with bags on his hand. "Miss Winifred."

Winifred turned and smiled. "James," she saw the bags and her expression changed. "You are to leave now?"

"Yes but they already have a new groomer so the horses will be fine. It's a young boy name Joe Green. He's far too young, for I think he's your age. Fourteen years and a half to be exact. John's nephew. They are giving the boy six weeks, I believe that's far too little time, that boy needs a good six months. John is going to have to out do himself."

Winifred nodded still sadden to see the young man go. James smiled. "Don't be sad Miss Winifred, I promise to write when possible." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles gently. "Either way Miss Winifred, Joe is a handsome chap, you won't miss me long."

Winifred felt her cheeks burn at that comment. She saw James put on his hat. "Good day to you Miss Winifred we shall see each other soon." She saw James turn around and leave. "Good day to you Sir James and good luck."

Walking back to the estate she saw a small boy walk to up her—well he wasn't smaller than her, on contrary she was just about his height, which made him much smaller than the boys his age. He finally reached her and said. "Miss, where may I find—" He paused as he saw the young miss before him. Her beauty just left him speechless. Joe wasn't one to see young misses daily, his job was mostly to work, so when he saw a beautiful girl like the miss before him, he couldn't help but stare.

Winifred saw as the boy stared at her. She opened her fan and said quite annoyed. "Yes, may I help you?"

The boy blinked and scratched his nose. "I'm looking for… eh," He chuckled. He had completely forgotten what he was looking for exactly.

Rising her eyebrow, she looked at his attire and sighed waving her fan more furiously. "You must be the new stable boy, Joe Green. They were right about you, not prepared at all."

Joe's ear started to burn red as he extended his hand to her. "Joe Green miss, at your orders."

Winifred was about to say something when she heard someone with a strong accent say. "Is this boy bothering you?"

Winifred turned to the handsome tall man with dark hair who wrinkled his nose at the sight of Joe. Closing her fan she shook her head. "No he is not, he's looking for the stables."

"Well the stables are that way boy!" Andrew said pointing violently towards the stables. Joe passed by grunting under his breath. He didn't appreciate much someone referring to him as a boy. He was fourteen after all, he was practically a man. He shot his nose in the air angrily and walked faster to the stables.

Winifred looked as the teenager walked towards the stables.

"That boy needs to be taught how to act in front of a miss and master. After all soon enough we'll be the new heirs of this place."

Winifred turned to Andrew pushing a hair behind her ear. She felt her cheeks burn, Andrew was quite handsome and it made her shiver just to look at him. He was much older than her probably in his mid twenties but to her, he was a beautiful man. Much more he just reminded her that they would be married soon. Andrew got closer to her smiling.

"You are quite beautiful Winifred." He raised her hand up and kissed her knuckles. "You will be the perfect bride."

Joe broom furiously as he cursed under his breath. "Who does that that bloke think he is? Bloody hell, I'm not a slave, I'm an employer and I deserve respect. Boy, boy, I'm not a boy! That man as he calls him self, why I'm twice the man right now. Why I have more man in this one finger!" Joe said raising his index finger. "Than that bloody bloke has in his entire body!" As he swiped the broom furiously on the front of the stables, he started to pick up dirt and soon the dust was flying everywhere.

"Easy there Joe!" said a rough voice, which caused Joe to snap. Blankly he looked at the direction the voice came from.

"Are you trying to suffocate the horses boy?"

There it goes again. That bloody word.

"No uncle." Said Joe turning to the horses that had their heads out and looking furiously at him. He chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"So, Joe, what has you so angry? I have never seen you this angry in my life, I don't think I've ever seen you mad at all!"

"It's nothing uncle, honestly." Joe said supporting himself on the broom. "Uncle, do you think I'm a …man?"

John raised his eyebrow high and waved his finger at Joe. "What does this have to do with anything lad?"

Rubbing his neck furiously he said. "It's nothing it's just I'm not a child anymore."

"Course not Joe—"

"I mean I'm quite an adult myself."

"Well your fourteen and a half chap."

"Right, so I deserve respect."

"Of course!"

"Exactly." Joe said fixing his posture gripping harder the broom. "Joe Green the man."

When John went up to him and hit him on the head. "Ow! Uncle! What the bloody hell was that for?"

"To wake you up, lad. There is no way that you ever be courting Miss Winifred."

"Uncle, why would you—"

"Lad I'm old but not blind, you eyed that girl as if you were a horse and she was a barrel of oats."

Joe lowered his head feeling the sting in his ears. John crossed his arms. "Either way, the miss is older than you and she has a fiancé, so you better hold those hormones of yours. I don't want to have problems here, for I have served the Master and the Miss for quite a time and have gained their respect. I will not have a blockhead like you ruin our family image."

"Yes uncle." Joe said as he continued to sweep.

Winifred knew the guest for the dinner party will be here soon so her parents can meet the in-laws. As she went to the pasture, there she saw Black Beauty, Merrylegs and Ginger. Excitement filled her as she saw Black Beauty leap about around Ginger but Ginger gave him the cold shoulder.

Beauty did a turn and started to kick up his legs as though he was a bull, for a colt his animal instincts were finally coming in, causing Winifred to blush. He leaped about with all four hoofs in the air, but Ginger just kept on eating her grass. Beauty walked up to her handsomely but then losing her patience kicked her hind legs back causing him to jump back.

Finally giving it a rest, he went up to Merrylegs, which caused Ginger to kick her hind legs in his direction again. Beauty surprised walked the other direction but she kept kicking her hind legs. Ginger wanted Beauty out of her sight but entirely! Winifred laughed as Alfred went up to her.

"Winifred! Come along!"

Winifred was sitting at the table when her brother leaned towards her. "That's your future husband? Very modest don't you think?"

Winifred flinched her eyelashes ignoring her brother's comment. "So, you're lucky father is allowing you to pick your own mistress."

Alfred smiled handsomely. "Of course. I wish Father will get here, this man is boring me. I can care about the procedures of how to remove a bullet from a horse."

Winifred looked at her mother's expression towards her suitor. It was frozen cold with a fixed smile, but you can see the tears coming out. Mother hates blood.

"Oh dear, Mother looks ill." Winifred said.

"Well I don't blame her, this is not the place to talk about gruesome topics. Like how disgusting is to know that a thermometer goes up a horse's arse. We're eating." Alfred said fixing the handkerchief on his lap.

Winifred sighed. "Father is taking far too long. I'm going to go see the horses." Winifred was about to get up when her brother took her arm. "No you're not my sister. It's pouring."

'Well let me at least, go to the loo." Alfred let her hand go, as she stood up. Looking at her guest she smiled modestly. "Excuse me."

She can feel her mother's stare. Her mother hated with a passion for any young miss to stand up in the middle of dinner. She continued walking and saw through the windows there was a terrible storm outside. As she continued, walking she started to head towards the place where the employers settled. She wanted to see Senaida, to hear if there was any news of James. Knowing she was lost already continued walking as though she knew perfectly well the route, but her eyes shifting. All the doors looked alike and she not dare bother someone in their rest. When she heard a voice.

'Miss, do you need help?"

Winifred froze and turned around to see Joe standing in the hallway with a plate of food and a glass of water. Fixing her posture she shook her head. "No, I don't need help from you. I know where I'm going."

Joe shrugged his shoulder. "Sure miss, I just saw you a bit lost. What are you doing here?"

"I don't think that's your concern." Winifred said as she continued walking and saw a dead end. "Oh dear." She said under her breath. Feeling her cheeks burn, she knew he was still standing there. Angered, she turned around shouting. "Would you leave?"

Joe raised his eyebrow. "You're lost and you know it. What are you doing walking around without a chaperone miss?"

Winifred crossed her arms. "Where is Senaida's room?"

Joe smiled. "You should have just said that in the beginning. I'll take you."

"No, Mister Green, you have the wrong girl if you think you'll trick me into going to your room."

"Please miss." Joe said as he continued walking. "There are far more beautiful girls in this hallway then yourself. I have excellent taste in women and please, I'm about to eat, don't ruin my appetite."

Winifred gasped as she stomped in his direction. "How dare you insult me? My father will have your head, if I tell him."

Joe stopped in front of a door. "Here it is. I must say, for a miss you have far a dirty mind. I hope your fiancé doesn't notice."

"Why—"

When she was interrupted by his smile. "Good evening Miss Winifred." She paused. Did he have a handsome smile; it made her forgive everything he just said. She saw him walk away and go into his room. She heard the door open but she kept staring where he stood seconds ago. James was right, Joe was a handsome boy if you ignored the way he dressed. Far more handsome than her fiancé.

"Miss Winifred…"

He was young, probably far too young for her but he had just left her…in a daydream. When she saw a hand waving in front of her.

"Miss Winifred!"

She blinked and jumped as she saw Senaida in a nightgown looking at her with a worried face. "Are you alright child?"

"I'm—I'm fine." She felt her cheeks burning furiously.

"Well your face is flushed child. I heard two voice shouting outside my door so I came to see what the problem was." Senaida said fixing a bit of her gray hair embarrassed by her presence.

"No, it was just that…annoying child Joe." Winifred said rising her eyebrow. "That lad has some nerves! The things he says. He clearly wasn't raised as a gentleman."

Senaida cackled. "Little Joe Green? Why, the boy is the sweetest and polite child I have ever met. Quite handsome too for his age. Maybe he just fancies you."

Winifred turned her head violently. "Fancy me? Why that…thing shouldn't even bring his hopes up! By far, he says I'm an ugly duckling compare to the other woman in this house." She was angered as the elderly woman sighed.

"So what brings you here child? If you don't like the boy, why would you come here to see him?"

'I did not come to see that bloke, I came to see miss Senaida to see how Sir James is doing."

Senaida smiled affectionately. "You and James had a lovely friendship. O, he's fine, working hard. O dear! I forgot!" The elderly lady started to limp over to her dresser. Taking out a letter, she gave it to Winifred. "It's for you. O dear, I just don't have the brains I use to have and my memory is just all washed up."

Winifred looked at the letter smiling as she saw her name on the envelope in James's handwriting. When she heard someone shouting. "Miss Winifred!"

She turned to see a young gentleman race up to her. "Miss Winifred! We have been looking for you. It's Squire Gordon, he has arrived and with Sir John. They had a terrible accident, Sir John, he fell into the water while they were crossing the bridge."

Winifred gasped. "My father! How is he?"

"Squire Gordon is fine, but-"

Winifred started to run as she heard a door open and soon saw Joe was racing with her. When they reached the front of the house, Winifred saw her father soaked but John was far worst. Her mother was on John pleading for him to come inside. Winifred saw as her siblings and her guest stared at Joe and her who had both come from the same direction. After all she was missing and she had arrived with Joe, it raised suspicions that Winifred did not like.

"No, Miss I have to look after the horses."

"No you will not!" Her mother pleaded. "You will come inside at once Sir John!"

Joe walked up to them. "I will look after them Uncle John."

John stared at the boy and nodded. "Very well Joe. Do as I showed you."

Winifred heard Black Beauty pleading. "No! Not Joe! He does not know what to do!" Winifred raced up to John who was been held up by her parents. "Sir John! You can't let Joe look after the horses, he's not prepared!"

Her mother gasped. "Winifred!"

"I'm sorry mother but it's true."

"No I have my faith in the boy, his father had come as well to teach him. He'll do fine Winifred." He grunted as he felt his bones ache and his muscles sore. As they took him away Winifred sighed and hoped that a simple task like taking care of the horse for one night should be fine. When she heard Flora's voice.

"Where were you Winnie?"

"I was talking to Senaida." Winifred said holding up the letter as she smiled at Flora. "Dear do you have a dirty mind." She blushed remembering what Joe told her. Joe! Why was that bloke on her mind? Shaking him off, she saw Flora playing with her blonde curls. "He's quite handsome and just my age!"

"Flora! That's no way a miss should talk."

"Well, he is. Either way I'm allowed to be with whomever I please, after all that's why I'm rich. I don't have to worry about marrying someone with money. I can be with any handsome young man. Joe is perfect!"

Winifred shook her head. 'You can do much better than Mr. Green."

Flora raised her eyebrow. "Well you're not jealous are you?"

Winifred blinked feeling her cheeks burned and prayed that her sister didn't notice her turning red. "Of-Of course not! I have a very handsome fiancé Miss Flora, and I will not speak inappropriate things with my sister."

Stomping off she started to head to her bedroom when she heard Andrew's voice. "My dear Miss Winifred."

Winifred turned and smiled. "Dr. Blomefield."

Andrew walked up to her. "Dear call me Andrew, as I wish to call you Winifred." He pushed a dark curl behind her ear. "Good evening Winifred," and she felt he was close--far too close. When she heard Alfred's voice and deep inside her, she felt glad.

"Well she said Good evening." Alfred walked up to Winifred and pulled her away going up the stairs as if she was Jessie instead of Winnie. Feeling a relief, once they were upstairs she smiled. "Thank you Alfred" and turned around towards her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Black Beauty: The Autobiography of a horse belongs to Anna Sewell and I am not making any profit with my fan fiction.

Horses speak softly to me

By: MovieDreamer

Summary: Based on Sewell's Black Beauty, Winifred Gordon is a 16-year old girl who has the gift of speaking to horses living in the 1800's living the tragedy of her mother's sickness, her arranged marriage, her friendship with Ginger and her love for a young stable boy…

Author's note: In this fanfiction I decided to use both elements from the novel and the 1994 motion picture.

Chapter 3

Winifred woke up early; she could not sleep throughout the night thinking of Beauty. She got up, bathed and dressed. Stepping out, the sun had not risen yet and it was cold. Winifred huddled herself, it was almost dawn and knew Sir John was waking up at this time but she needed to make sure Beauty was fine. As soon as she sees he is well, she can go back to bed and rest for at least two hours.

Coming to the stables, she saw Beauty lying down by the straw. When Beauty noticed her he gave a low painful moan. Winifred did not need her ability to know what that meant.

"Beauty…" Winifred looked at the handsome horse in pity; she had not wanted this to happen.

"Miss Winifred. I am so cold and in a lot of pain."

"I will go fetch Sir John." Winifred ran out of the stables when she saw Sir John coming her way. "**_Sir John_**!"

Sir John looked worried the moment he saw Winifred. "What is it Miss Winifred? Why are you up so early?"

"It's Beauty. He's cold and in terrible pain."

Sir John did not need to hear more, he raced ahead to go look at Beauty. Winifred followed in case she can be of any help.

"Miss Winifred, tell Miss Senaida to go fetch Joe. I will go get some extra cloths and inform your father."

Winifred nodded and raced off first Joe's room. She was angry and even though she was supposed to go to Senaida, she wanted to tell Joe a few things.

Finding his room quickly, she banged the door loudly. A very tired Joe afnswered the door as he rubbed his eyes. "Where is the fire?"

"**_You_** _thick_, brainless, dim-witted--!" Winifred said the moment she saw Joe.

"What are you doing waking me up this early? For a girl who says to loath me you—"

"I did not come here to be your _company_. Because of **_you _**Beauty is sick! _What_ did you do to him! In this cold, you left him without a blanket and now Sir John is looking after him. My father will be _furious_ when he finds out about your negligence. If something very bad happens to Beauty, I promise you I will make it difficult for you to _ever_ find work again in London!"

Winifred did not bother to hear another word as she turned around and stomped away heading to her father's room.

Joe dressed quickly hoping Winifred was not pulling his leg but when he came to the stables he knew it was not a joke at all.

When Sir John noticed Joe he was stirring Beauty some warm gruel. "**_Stupid, stupid boy_**! No cloth put on and I dare say, the water was cold."

Joe froze as he tried to defend himself. "But Uncle, I thought Beauty may be too hot and—"

"I do not want to hear any excuses boy! I thought I and your father taught you well. You _always _put a cloth on a horse. Go on and bring another blanket and expect the master to be furious. This is the mistress's favorite horse and he saved the master's life yesterday."

Joe did not say another word. He looked at Beauty on the ground wheezing and giving a low moan that broke Joe's heart. He had caused this. He turned with his head down back to fetch another cloth.

"Boys are no good." Sir John said before feeding Beauty the gruel.

---

Winifred was outside her house waiting to see if either her father or Sir John would head her direction. By luck, Dr. Blomefield had come that early morning and went to see Beauty. As he was coming back from the stables, Winifred stopped him.

"Dr. Blo-"

"_Andrew_," He corrected her.

"Andrew." She said feeling the informality strange. "Please tell me what you know of Beauty."

"He is very ill. He has an infection in his lungs. It has caused an inflammation which makes it very hard for him to breath."

"I need to see him." Winifred pleaded.

"Not yet. We have to make sure this infection can not pass on to humans. I will have to send a telegram to Dr. Bond, he is a horse doctor. I know about all animals, but I can not do this alone. I will be here during the week and I promise to tell you everything." He looked at Winifred sympathetic. "Do not cry Winifred. I promise I will do everything in my power to cure him." He turned angry. "What did that blockhead do to him?"

Winifred looked down. "See Beauty was running an errand with my father and Sir John to Dr. White to come see my mother. On their way back, the bridge collapsed and my father fell in the water. Beauty saved him and Joe… Joe tended to him since Sir John was far too weak. No cloth from what I can see but it could have been something more."

"I knew from the day I set my eyes on that boy, that he was no good. Well I have to go back, I just came out to get a few of my things. You should go back to your house and watch over your mother."

Winifred nodded as he placed his hand on her cheek before parting.

---

That evening Dr. Bond had arrived and Beauty was moved from the stables temporarily to one of the houses far from the main house. As Winifred walked holding an oil lamp she turned to Joe. His head hung low as he kept quiet. His father and uncle walked ahead talking among each other as her father spoke with the two doctors.

Winifred would not have been here if it were not for her pleads to her father. She kept her distance from hearing any of the men's conversations. Once inside where they had Beauty, Winifred wondered if he was moved to a room because of comfort or fear of the infections spreading to the other horses.

It was an old house and the room where Beauty was kept had a fireplace and possibly an old kitchen as she looked at the stained black brick walls. It was transformed into a stable for Beauty's comfort.

Dr. Blomefield checked Beauty's breathing and spoke in medical terms to Dr. Bond.

Joe turned to look at Winifred but she looked away. She wanted to feel bad for the boy but her anger was too great.

"He has a fever as we feared." Dr. Blomefield. "I need to inject him to calm him."

Winifred saw all the men ready to pin down Beauty. "W-wait." Winifred said feeling nervous. "Can I just speak to him? That way you do not hurt him when you inject him."

Dr. Blomefield turned to look the Squire Gordon. "My daughter has a gift with talking to the horses. They seem to understand her, we can give it a try." He said letting go of one of Beauty's long legs.

Winifred walked up to Beauty. "Beauty, I am so sorry I have not been able to see you. I was not allowed for fear of the infection spreading. How are you feeling?" She said ignoring the strange looks she received from the other men in the room.

Beauty let out a low wheezing moan. "It hurts… to breath."

"D-Do not talk. It is fine. See Beauty. Dr. Blomefield is going to inject you so that you can be calm." She nodded at Andrew as he started to prepare to inject him by spreading out his coat.

Winifred spoke in a smoothing voice. "It will hurt a little but I want you to think of fresh green grass and freshly fallen apples—"

At that moment Beauty jerked as all the men came close hoping to pin him in case he decided to move but Beauty quickly settled down.

Winifred gave a small smile. "That's my good horse. My Beauty."

The Squire gave a soft chuckle. I say she got a gift from her grandmother. Loved horses and they loved her."

Blomefield nodded as Bond took out a long knife. "Yes, thank you Winifred. Now Squire Gordon."

"Yes." He nodded. "Joe, can you please accompany Winnie outside?"

Winifred looked nervously as Dr. Blomefield came with a pail. "W-What are you going to do?"

Her father held her by the side of her shoulders. "It will be fine Winifred. It must be done to rid the infection."

"B-But father, let me speak to him so he knows. He'll grow nervous and—"

"Joe, please." Gordon said looking at Joe. Joe obligated as he nodded. "Follow me Miss."

Winifred wanted to fight it but it seemed hopeless. She stepped outside in the hallway as they closed the door behind her. Resting her head on the door, she closed her eyes remaining silent. Joe watched Winifred before looking down on the floor.

A loud neigh was hard that made both adolescents jump up. She heard her father say. "**Woah Beauty**." With Sir John saying. "**Woah, boy… ho..ho…"**

"Gordon hold him. Sir John, I need you here."

Winifred backed away from the door and huddling herself she looked at Joe. Joe felt her staring but did not dare look at her.

"I am sorry Miss Winifred. This is my entire fault. Because of me Beauty is going to **die**. He is the Master's and Mistress's favorite horse. No one will _ever_ speak to me again and I do not blame them. Nor do I blame you for yelling at me. I think I am such a man but everyone is right I am merely a boy. My uncle and everyone else are right. I am a **_stupid boy_**! I am of no use." He kicked the wall.

Winifred looked at him. He was pale and looked quite sick. He even had faint line of bags under his eyes. She can tell Joe had not slept or eaten. She started to feel bad for him and wanted to reach out to him.

"I can see why you admire Dr. Blomefield so much. He is actually of use. He can cure any animal and he is intelligent coming from a university. Not like me, I go around and _kill them all_." Joe spatted bitterly.

"I apologize for yelling at you today. It was very unlady like of me. I think you are of use Joe. I think it was unfair to make you hold the entire responsibility of a horse with such little experience. Dr. Blomefield has gone to school to learn, you should not be so hard on yourself. I admire you…"

Joe looked at Winifred at that remark. The staring made Winifred nervous as she felt her cheeks burn. "I do. Anyone, would find a lot of excuses and defend themselves. They can say, maybe it was the horrible rain or he could have caught it from a horse on his way here, but not you. You take all the blame, even if you know everyone may come and detest you and put the blame of a horses' death on you. I admire someone who takes responsibility."

She breathed in. "But Beauty… he is such a rare horse, not because of his breed but his soul. I sometimes believe he has a far gentle soul than any human and to see him go away just like that…" She breathed in before she turned around and started to walk away.

Joe saw Winifred walk away and he raced after her. Standing in front of her, her saw her face pink, her eyes red and swollen as tears started rushing down her face. He could not think of anything else to do but hug her. Holding her, he felt her dark locks caressing against his cheek. Winifred returned the hug as she wrapped her arms around from under his arms and buried her face on his neck. She started to cry harder.

Soon she calmed down as Joe held her tighter. He has been feeling alone all day, not even his father would turn to look at him. At the sound of the door opening, Joe and Winifred pulled away turning to the door.

The Squire stepped out and looked at Joe. "Joe, I need you to bring a mop here. Beauty kicked the pail and there is blood everywhere."

He turned to Winifred. "He will be fine." His face did not convince her much. "He will be moved back to the stables and we will move Merrylegs and Ginger until his fever comes down."

With that Winifred was escorted by her father back home, she turned around dismissing herself from Joe before parting. He replied back before giving her a small smile.

That whole week, Winifred tried not to visit Beauty because his fever made him hear every noise and it tortured him. Joe though would visit him every day once he was done with his chores, lying down beside him caressing him pleading for him to become well.

Winifred was outside with her family as Alfred was on a small rowing boat with her two sisters. Sitting down beside her mother she watched in amusement as Alfred started to rock the boat from side to side causing screaming of joy and laughter from the girls.

"**_Al-fred_**!" Her father bellowed before returning to his newspaper.

"Alfred _stop it_!" Jessica rang out in her sweet light voice.

Flora teased. "Ha, ha told you!"

Winifred noticed as her mother placed her hand on her chest watching with a glow in her face the joy of her children. Alfred continued rocking the boat, the ever disobedient devil. Her father looked away from his newspaper when he heard her mother gasp. Placing his hand over hers, he turned to his children. "**Children, that's enough**!"

Her mother shook her head. "They are fine dear." She gave a weak smile. Turning to her eldest daughter, she put her hand over hers. "Your father told me the excellent news about you and Dr. Blomefield."

Winifred smiled sheepishly.

"We can start preparing for the wedding, but I have spoken to your father and Dr. White, and we have decided to wait until you eighteenth birthday, for now." She smiled. "I would love to see you in one of those dresses and the vicar's son is a very educated man, although, I wish he would spare me his animal treatment stories." She gave a soft chuckle. "Has he given you any news on Beauty?"

"My dear, I told you not to fret over that, it will make you worse." Gordon said squeezing her hand.

"I can handle emotions my dear." She said raising her eyebrow as she turned back to her daughter.

"He just has a fever and he will be well soon. He is getting better."

Her mother smiled as her father nodded approvingly of keeping it brief and light.

"I am going to go ask Sir John on how he is. Maybe if his fever has come down I can finally see him." With a pat on her hand from her mother she started to walk towards the stables.

As Winifred was walking she saw Sir John along with Joe's father. Joe's father had every trait of Joe, he did a well job painting his son to his image. It was like looking at an older Joe, every trait identical, down to his brown straw like hair.

They were speaking to each other to which she could not help but to listen. They passed directly in front of her but they were very into their conversation to take note of her. She followed close enough behind them to listen.

"I wish John, you'd say a bit of a kind word to Joe. The boy is quite broken-hearted; he can't eat his meals and he can't smile. He says he knows it was all his fault, though he is sure he did the best he knew, and he says if Beauty dies no one will ever speak to him again. I, my self, have been very hard on the boy. It goes to my heart to hear him. I think you might give him just a word; he is not a bad boy.

John stood quiet for a moment before he turned to Tom speaking slowly. "You must not be too hard upon me, Tom. I know he meant no harm, I never said he did I know he is not a bad boy. But you see he is the pride of my heart and the favorite of Squire Gordon and his mistress. Seeing him suffer and losing his life in this matter is not something I can bare, but.." He exhaled loudly. "If you think I am hard on the boy I will try to give him a good word… that is… if Beauty is better."

Joe's father looked relieved. "Thank you John. I knew you did not wish to be too hard, and I am glad you see it was only ignorance.

John's voice made Winifred jump up and gasp. "**Only ignorance! Only ignorance! How can you talk about only**—" He paused as he both men turned. "_Miss Winifred._"

Winifred stood still feeling her face burn up.

"That is called _eavesdropping_ Miss."

"I apologize Sir John, but I could not help it. I was just afraid Joe's father was here to take Joe away since I know you are really angry at him. I just wish you would forgive him; Joe has gone every day to the stables. He cares a lot about Beauty. I apologize again for my eavesdropping." With that Winifred walked away in the other direction.

Tom looked at Winifred and then turned to John. "I can see why my son fancies her. You should see his eyes every time he sees her pass by."

"I told Joe to mind his matters and keep his distance."

"Well you can not blame the boy. He is growing up and Winifred is a lovely lady. I raised my boy well, he knows to respect, but do not be so hard on him for noticing. It is only natural."

John shook his head. "Tom, we were fourteen before and you know better than I, that looking is the first step."

Tom chuckled. "Right, John, how about we go inside and see what Old Lady Senaida cooked today."

Joe was brushing his thumb under Beauty's eye pleading as he did every day for Beauty's health to get better. Beauty's fever had finally come down and Ginger and Merrylegs were put back in their original stables. Beauty though was still sick, lying down and remaining as still as can be. He brushed his hand all the way down to Beauty's long neck admiring its clean shiny black coat. Beauty started breathing loudly through his nostrils and the breathing quickened.

Joe watched in awe as Beauty picked himself up standing strong. A smile came across his face as he watched the beautiful mare. Placing his hand on Beauty's nose and back he said joyfully. "Beauty…"

Beauty started to neigh happily bobbing his head merrily. Joe heard the stomping of the other horses. He saw as Merrylegs try to stretch his pretty little head to see as his nostrils flared. As Joe watched at the celebration of his hose, he felt Ginger nudge. He caressed Ginger's nose smiling before turning his attention to Black Beauty.

Reaching out to touch his neck, he caressed it before hugging him. Beauty neighed softly, almost like a purring cat. Pulling away one person came to his mind. "Winnie…"

Pulling away, he ran out closing the stable behind him. He had to tell her the good news. Racing out he noticed Winifred walking. "**Winnie! Winnie!**"

Winifred hearing Joe started to race to him fearing the worst. When Joe reached her he held her tightly in an embrace picking up. Spinning her slightly he brought her down.

"**Joe!** Are you _mad_, what happened?"

"Beauty, he's well. **Beauty is better! He just stood up!** **_Winnie_**, he is _no longer_ sick!" Placing his hand on her side of her cheeks he planted a kiss on her lips. Winifred blinked taken aback by the kiss. She did not expect that to happen.

Joe broke the kiss quickly before racing off yelling at his Uncle even though he had no idea where he was. "**_Uncle John! Uncle John! Come and see Black Beauty!_**"

Realizing what happened, Winifred's eyebrows lowered. Who did he think he was! How can he just go up to her and kiss her that way! Had he no respect? Fuming, she told herself that _he will hear from her later_. Reaching the stables she saw Ginger and Black Beauty caressing and nudging their noses as they neighed lovingly.

"**_Oh for the love of Michael!_"** She turned around angry deciding to head home.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Black Beauty: The Autobiography of a horse belongs to Anna Sewell and I am not making any profit with my fan fiction.

Horses speak softly to me

By: MovieDreamer

Summary: Based on Sewell's Black Beauty, Winifred Gordon is a 16-year old girl who has the gift of speaking to horses living in the 1800's living the tragedy of her mother's sickness, her arranged marriage, her friendship with Ginger and her love for a young stable boy…

Author's note: In this fanfiction I decided to use both elements from the novel and the 1994 motion picture.

Review responses:

Giggles85: I'm glad you like the characters and find it funny and entertaining

Anonymous: Thanks, I'll put in more excitement but I want it to involve the horses and human characters

Grrr...: I'll try to update more frequently :)

Lady Eleanor Boleyn: I will like I told Grrr, I even have the storyline already done lol

TeaGreenMoonHorse: Thank you, I put in mind to stick to the past tense but if you see many errors here please tell me. I'll also keep in mind to place who speaks, I am guilty of writing one person's action and in that same line have someone else talking. Sorry but thanks, I love constructive criticism because it helps me improve. :)

Eric123: I'm glad you like it! I'm working on improving

Chapter 4

Joe would visit Black Beauty every day at a paddock where he was placed to recuperate. Winifred had come to see how Beauty was coming along but when she saw Joe playing with Beauty she decided to watch from afar leaning on the fence. The two were too distracted with each other to notice her presence. Joe's laughter was heard loudly as Beauty's neighs were heard. "Catch me if you can Beauty!"

As they played tagged she heard Beauty shout. _I'll get you Joe!_

Joe hid inside the bark of a tree as Beauty tried to stick his head in. _I can not fit in there! That is not fair! Come down! Come down Joe!_

Joe climbed up sticking his head out from the top opening of the bark. "Can't you get up here?" He teased as Beauty neighed back at him.

_How am I supposed to get up there?"_

Winifred smiled and decided to walk back to the stables. She was still angry at how daring he was but she started to grow fond of him. When she would visit Beauty, he had stories to tell of how he looked forward to Joe's daily visits. As she walked back she saw her family getting ready for a riding party. She went to greet her governess who was giving her piano lessons that day.

Coming back from the paddock, Joe went to work whistling a happy tune as always. He started off by cleaning the harness. Joe wrinkled his nose as he scooped up excrement from the horse's stables. His uncle had come a few moments ago to take out the horses as the Gordon family were going to go to a riding party. As Joe held the shovel upright leaning on it, he watched from afar as the family settled.

He watched as Squire Gordon sat on his faithful horse Sir Oliver, the Mistress on Roger since Beauty was still recuperating, The two girls on Merrylegs while having their nurse keep a close eye and Alfred on Nancy, who was the training horse for when Gordon's children were learning how to ride. Joe watched them as the perfect family. They seem so unreal to him at times, as if they were a family painting rather than real people. The women dolled up and the men with their elegant suits.

That is when he noticed Dr. Blomefield on his horse. Joe rolled his eyes. Maybe it was envy that he felt towards the Doctor, but he did not care. He was not very kind to Joe and would at times come to the stables to order the boy around as to, as the Doctor said "avoid any further serious harm to the rest of the horses." He loved to act like the place was his when the squire was not in sight and no matter how expensive his clothes were, to Joe that man smelled worst then any horses' dropping.

As he watched the family ride away, he wondered if he could one day after much hard work, own a place like the Gordon's, have his stable of elegant horses and maybe if it is not too late, Winifred would notice him. "Right," He said turning to the horses in their boxes. "Like that is ever going to happen. Look at my Uncle John, been here since before I was born and why, I do not think he even has a place to drop dead." He breathed in. "But no need to be pessimistic that is my Uncle's life, not mine."

He wondered where Winifred was since she was nowhere in sight. That is when he noticed that Ginger was still in her box.

As he was bringing hay, he saw Winifred with her governess. Dropping it off at the stables, he saw that the governess had left and Winifred was walking around the estate a bit bored as she tapped her closed fan on her palm. As he grabbed his cleaning supplies to start cleaning the carriages, he decided he had an excuse to have small talk. He grinned as he noticed she had been avoiding him ever since he had stolen a kiss from her.

"Good afternoon Miss Winifred. I saw your family leave this morning, why did you not go?"

Winifred turned and shot him a rather rude look as if he had carried the stench of the horses' droppings.

"It's lovely to see you too Miss." He said sarcastically.

She scoffed as she slightly scratched her nose. "I did not go because I had piano lessons."

"You're terrible at lying. Is it that or because you're still not allowed to ride Ginger?"

"That is none of your concern!" Her face quickly turned from indifference to anger in a matter of seconds.

Joe crossed his arms satisfied with himself. "Do not get angry because I am right. It is a shame though that your younger sisters are able to ride without a problem."

Winifred started to fan herself. "If you came here to ruin the rest of my day, I ask you to please leave. If you do not I'll tell Sir John about your _presumptuous_ behavior."

"_Presumptuous_? You say this now. You were not saying it when we sparking those days Beauty was sick." He said and took a step closer to Winifred trying to seem angry and tall.

"_**Sparking!**_" She started to fan herself faster. "On both occasion_ you_ were the one who hugged and kissed me!"

"You break me up _Winnie._ I did not see you fight it off." The fanning annoyed him and he grabbed her wrist. "Stop doing that! It is not even that hot out here."

"Let me go you… _**clodhopper**_!" She said trying to pull her hand away.

"_Clodhopper?_" Joe did not understand how this girl made him, someone usually very calm so furious with such small effort.

"Who was the one who almost killed Beauty? You're lucky my father did not send you packing."

"Oh and you are just a _crack_ when it comes to horses? I heard when Ginger first came here, you almost killed her too by over feeding her!" He let go of her wrist.

"Who told you that?" Winifred's face started to flush as she rubbed her wrist.

"Ginger had colic for days! Who in their right mind feeds a horse almost a whole barrel of oats? Some great owner _you are_."

Joe knew he hit a soft spot because her face changed. The color drained from her face. "You know nothing! She was_** starving**_!" With that she turned and left back to her house.

Joe knew she was crying, he heard her voice break. He did not mean to hurt her, but the argument had become rather heated. He tried having a mental argument defending himself but he quickly gave up. He promised himself to apologize to her the first chance he had. He could not follow her. He went off to where the carriages were since he was already behind on his chores.

Winifred went to the living room where the piano was. She could have ran to her room but she decided to let out her hurt and anger on the piano. Either way with her worries about her mother, her governess had told her earlier that she was lacking. She took the music sheet. She decided to play Chopin's work. Her father loved the new genius composer.

As she started to play Prelude in E minor (op.28 no.4), Winifred wondered how she hid it so well that she can understand horses so clearly while her family carried on their own conversation without noticing Winifred's expression and the need to bite her tongue whenever she wanted to respond to something that was said.

Ginger was jealous of her mother's preference for Beauty. See, Winifred had learned not to tug too hard the rein. A light hand was all that was needed and a horse knew what to do, but Ginger's mouth had been spoiled by maltreatment and complete ignorance. That meant that Winifred had to tug a bit harder than her mother had for Beauty, yet Winifred try to keep a light hand as possible hoping that in due time, maybe Ginger's mouth can become well again. Winifred loved her horse dearly and would do anything so Ginger would not feel she was any less of a horse than one that had had the luck of being raised well. Yet for now, her father did not agree with Winifred riding Ginger especially to special gatherings. He was afraid that Ginger might act out and drop Winifred.

Winifred remembered how she became close to Ginger and how it was hard at first but then they truly bonded…

...

"What do you know about me? Just because you are an unusual human who can speak to me does not mean I will **_trust_** you!"

"But I do not wish to harm you; I picked you because even though you were thin and your coat dull, I knew you were a beautiful horse. Even if the seller said that you were better off to spend your last days in a carriage and the breeder offered my father young healthy colts, I saw something in you. I want to take care of you." Winifred took a couple of oats in her hand from a barrel. "No one has been able to feed you because you bite everyone, but I am not afraid."

Ginger snapped at Winifred only causing her to pull her hand away slightly. She was afraid but she wanted Ginger to like her. "You should be!" Ginger stamped her foot on the ground.

"I will not! I know what you have been through. I want to take care of you. I know of your horrible experience in London but you must trust me, my father is a reputable man who will give you the best treatment but if you keep hurting everyone that tries to help, I'll _lose_ you!"

Ginger noticed as the girl's eyes glistened and slowly started to water. This human emotion was strange to her she had only known anger. "Or worst you will die here of hunger because you do not let anyone feed you." Winifred brought forward her shaken hand filled with oats. "I know what they did in London and I promise I will not let it happen to you. But you have to trust me. Am I not a woman? Had you not had a lady as an owner and even if I was a man, do we not deserve a second chance? Not all horses are alike and neither humans. Look around you, have you seen a horse that is mistreated or malnutrition? Give the Gordons a chance and I promise you, as long as you are with me, no one will do you any harm, they will have to harm _me_ first."

Ginger looked at Winifred. "How do I know these are not just words?"

Winifred smiled as she tasted the saltiness of her tears as it rushed down the side of her lips. "There must be a reason you can understand me, maybe I am close to your kind than what we both may know."

"What's your name?"

"They call me Miss Winifred around here but you can call me Winnie."

"Winnie." Ginger let out a small snort. "I'll try, I'll try to trust you, but if I bite you… I want to apologize ahead of time. I can not help it sometimes; it was the only way they stopped from hurting me."

Those words broke Winifred's heart. "No need to apologize, I'll speak to father and he'll know what to do."

"Thanks Winnie." With that Ginger started to eat out of Winifred's palm. She smiled as she chuckled to herself. The oats were gone in a matter of seconds. "You were hungry, but no need to worry! I brought a whole barrel!"

Winifred smiled at that not too far memory. She stopped playing as she remembered what happened after.

"What do you mean father she is sick?" Winifred said looking up from her dinner plate.

"The horse doctor said she had terrible colic, James knows better than to feed a horse like that. You can kill the animal, but I'll have a talk with him after dinner."

"Douglas, dear, try to keep your thoughts out of that, I am sure the horse will be fine." Winfred's mother said giving him a soft smile. "Otherwise you will get sick from eating."

"Wait, James did not do anything." Winifred put her fork down. She turned to Alfred. "Alfred told me that Ginger was not eating because she was snapping at everyone. They could not even leave hay there"

"She was. It was like the devil was in her. So John suggested we bring in the horse doctor to feed her in the meantime since she was becoming rather ill. When the doctor came he said Ginger did not need any more food, she was ill from eating too much! Looks like James found a way but that was very ignorant of him."

"James did not feed her. _I did_." Her family quickly stopped eating. Little Jessica had let out a very loud gasp dropping her fork.

Her mother shot her a very stern look. "Winifred, you were at the stables _again_ after I told you."

"I am sorry Mother but I was not going to stay there and watch her starve."

"And you Alfred, what business do you have telling Winifred such things?" Gordon shook his fork in Alfred's direction.

Alfred raised his hands up. "Father, I simply told her that Ginger was not eating. I never used the word _starve_." He rolled his eyes and continued eating.

...

Winifred had done her mistakes but Ginger was her friend. She had made a promise and was going to stick to it and nothing that stable boy said would make her feel she broke that promise. She decided to write a letter to James since it had been a while.

Joe had finished his cleaning chores and was walking back with a barrel of oats. Settling it down he started to open each stable to let the horses out. As he came to Ginger's box he petted her gently, he was cautious of her bad habit. "I say I will never understand that Winifred…Women." He jumped up the moment Ginger snapped. "Easy there girl!" He opened her door and she trotted by not even acknowledging him as she joined the other horses. "Great, even her _horse_ is mad at me."

After feeding the horses, he guided each horse two by two into the fields for them to run about and drink fresh water. On his way to the stables he noticed Winifred pass by but decided to leave her alone. The rest of the Gordon family had arrived and with his uncle, took in the horses, rubbed them down and took them to the fields to join the others horses. When coming back the Squire asked him if he had seen Winifred. Even though he had he said he did not and continued to clean the stables.

Winifred had decided to go out in the fields where the horses were let out to write her letter. She knew her mother would have a fit when she sees the grass stains on Winifred's long skirt but for now she did not care. She liked the peacefulness the area brought. She looked at the apple tree and how some apples fell when the strong wind blew on them. The horses will soon notice after their long drink once they pass by. She got up and grabbed an apple before sitting down on her previous spot. She started to write to James about Beauty's great rescue, Joe's mishap and Beauty's recovery. Once she was done she started to fold her letter into an envelope when...

"Your mother will not be pleased when she sees you here. Where are you supposed to be?"

Winifred looked up and noticed Joe with his equipment ready to reel in the horses. "Why do you care?" She took a bite of her apple.

"Rude are we? Very well, I guess next time your father asked if I have seen you, I will not lie and laugh when he disciplines you." Joe squinted his eyes as a gush of sunlight came over him.

"Are you always this much a nuisance?"

"Coming from you, I will take that as a flattering remark." He gave his signature smile that Winifred simply rolled her eyes to even though inside she felt her stomach flutter. Getting up she saw Alfred coming from the distance with a letter in his hand.

Once Alfred had reached them, he gave Joe the letter. "Father wants you to take this letter to Sir Charles. He said to saddle up Beauty and head there as soon as you are done reeling the horses in." When Joe took the letter, Alfred gave Winifred a mischievous smile. "Why Winnie, what are we doing here? Alone. With the stable boy."

"Spare me your naughty thoughts please." Winifred said as she stood up and passed Joe and Alfred.

Alfred chuckled as he turned to Joe. "She's nicer than she appears."

Joe shook his head. "Could have fooled me."

"Ah, but with beauty we tend to forget all the nasty flaws, are I not right Joe?" Alfred cocked an eyebrow as Joe started to turn the color of apples.

Clearing his throat he put the letter in his pocket. "I have to reel in the horses and take this letter to Sir Charles. Nice talking to you Master Alfred." With that he turned and walked quickly.

Alfred smiled wider as he went off to stalk Winifred to bother her some more.

Joe was coming back from delivering the letter, going at the pace his uncle told him to go at. The road was lonely so he decided to have a small talk with Black Beauty.

"That Alfred likes to tease much doesn't he? I mean it; they are like the perfect English family. Never having to work a day in their lives except for the Squire but the rest get to live in lap of luxury." Joe sighed. "I really do not know what I see in Winifred. She's always so nasty to me when I never did anything to her. Yet, that day you were being treated, the way she treated me, it was like seeing a new side of her. I think there's more to learn about her."

_Winifred is like Ginger. Mean spirited and vicious but beautiful and kind._

Passing by the brick field, his thoughts were still on Winifred when he heard the sound of painful neighing. As he came closer he saw where the sound was coming from. What Joe saw broke his heart and Beauty's as well.

There was a man whipping his horse merciless as the horses tried to move the cart that was so filled with bricks, that Joe did not know whether to be sad or amazed that the horses were still standing. Getting off Beauty he patted his neck as he whispered. "Stay here."

Racing up to the man he said. "Hold hard!" He watched as the horses strained, he watched as each of the horses muscle was so tense and the coat filled with sweat, for such a chilled day. "Do not go flogging the horses like that! The cart is way too heavy, I can help you unload."

The man stopped only to look at the small boy just to grunt at him. "Stay out of my way _boy_!"

Joe pulled back and noticed that the cart was stuck in mud making it impossible for the cart to move. "I pray **_stop!_** The wheels! They are stuck, if you only let me help you—"

The man jumped off the cart and without giving Joe a chance to back away; he grabbed him by the collar pulling him up. "Listen here you _**impudent young rascal**_!" Joe closed his eyes as he smelled the stench of whiskey coming out the man's mouth. "Mind your business and I'll mind mine. If you do not, you'll be the next one to feel the lash of my whip." With that he threw Joe to the ground, getting back on his cart and with towering passion whipped the horses mercilessly.

Joe stood on the ground only a moment as he saw the dark whip glistened with what can only be blood. He started to breath hard, shut his eyes and wanted nothing more but to choke the man but he quickly snapped out of it. Joe got up, filled with rage and ran back to Beauty. "Come on Beauty, we're going to the brick maker's house." Getting on Beauty, he could have sworn Beauty had been filled with the same rage and they both rode at a pace that his uncle would surely have his neck for, but he did not care. Reaching the brick maker's house, he jumped off Beauty and raced as he nearly struck against the door.

"Mr. Clay! Hallo! Is anyone home?" He banged the door hard, almost rudely as Mr. Clay opened the door and had the young boy fall into his arms.

"Lad! Is my field on fire? What is wrong? Does the squire need an urgent order?"

Joe stood straight up. "No Mr. Clay, if we do not hurry, two horses are going to **_die_**. A man outside is flogging two horses to death. I tried everything, requesting to unload the cart, I told him to please stop but he will not listen! **_Please_**, Mr. Clay maybe he'll listen to you."

Mr. Clay ran inside to grab his hat. Placing it on his head he turned to Joe before racing off. "Thank ye young man. Will you give evidence if I should bring this fellow up before a magistrate?"

Joe nodded. "I will and gladly!" With that Mr. Clay ran off. Joe got on Beauty stroking him. "We did good did we not Beauty? Why, did you hear Mr. Clay? He called me a 'young man'."

_Because now, you are a man Joe. _

As Joe got back home, his uncle came to greet him. "There Joe, were you able to send the – what's the matter? You look angry all over!"

Joe flung himself off the saddle before placing Beauty back in his box. "I am angry all over! On my way back from Sir Charles…" Joe started explaining in a loud and excited voice still with a hint of anger of everything that happened. John listened quietly. Proud of his nephew but John kept it to himself. Beauty nodded his head as if agreeing to his story. Once Joe was done, he looked at John not sure if he had done good or bad.

John patted firmly Joe's shoulder. "Right, Joe! You did right, my boy, whether the fellow gets a summons or not. Many folks would have ridden by and said it was not their business to interfere. Now I say that with cruelty and oppression it is everybody's business to interfere when they see it; you did right, my boy. I shall speak to your father when he gets here. That was a noble thing you did lad. I'm proud."

...

"Well you are going to be happy with some news I heard?"

Winifred put her book down as she saw her brother with a wolfish grin. "I am not up to dealing with your schemes Alfred."

Alfred took a seat next to Winifred as he snatched the book off her hands. "Father informed me we are having two _special_ dinner guest tonight. I say you stop reading and go do whatever is it you women do to look pretty. Flora is already beating you to it."

Winifred snatched the book back. "Who is coming that I have to primp myself up for?"

"Why, your secret _lover_ Joe Green."

"Do not even **_joke_** in that matter! If father, my mother or Dr. Blomefield heard you-"

"Calm down little sister. I do not joke." Alfred spoke in a rather bored voice. "Looks like Joe is a horse lover just. Like. **_You_**." He jabbed Winifred's arm. "Stood up to a man who was flogging two horses to death. I would have just mind my own but not Joe, he stood up to the man. I bet you are so _proud_." He teased. "He will be awaiting his **_kiss_**."

"_Excuse me_?"

"Why he did a noble thing, you can at least prize him that way." Alfred started laughing.

"You are very cruel Alfred." She stood up placing the book on the shelf. "See you at dinner Alfred."

She continued hearing Alfred's laughter as she shook her head and headed to her room.

When it was close to dinner, Joe and John started to clean up and made sure the horses were covered with enough food and water for the night. As they headed out, the footman came down to the stable to say that Joe and John were wanted.

"The Squire has asked for you two to join him and his family to dinner."

Joe and John washed up quickly and both with very embarrassed faces went to the grand house for dinner. They were greeted and asked to sit down.

As Joe took his seat he looked at Winifred who looked too shy to look anywhere but at her plate.

The Squire cleared his throat to get his children's attention who were in deep conversation. Once they quiet down he said. "Well, you might all be wondering why Joe and John are joining us today. I think I would like to give my children an example as well as thank young Joe here for what he has done. There was a man brought up for ill-using horses, and Joe's evidence was wanted. See children you should never be afraid to stand up to injustice. If you see a person or animal terribly mistreated you should always say something."

The mistress shook her head as the Squire took her hand. "So Joe, will you be able to go to the court tomorrow morning to give evidence?"

Joe flushed up to his forehead, and his eyes sparkled. "They shall have it," Joe knew as the Squire was the country's magistrate that something will be done.

The Squire whispered to his wife and Sir John who were on his two sides. "Terrible, from what I hear the horses have marking of the mistreatment."

As Joe turned, he saw Winifred looking at him. As their eyes caught each other for moment, she gave him a warm genuine smile. Joe started to feel his face turn red down to his neck. He returned the smile before quickly looking down. Winifred did the same.

Joe observed the family, Jessica asked a lot of questions some that he really did not know the answer to but made something up because she seemed bothered if he did not know the answer. Flora tried to start conversation with him but he was quickly distracted by Jessica or how she preferred "Miss Jessica." Alfred was clearly a joker but he mostly spoke to Winifred out of everyone else. The Squire, mistress and his Uncle were laughing through nostalgic jokes. His Uncle was here since he was a child and always tells Joe how the Squire had always been good to his family including giving him work and his disabled sister a place to sleep without having to pay.

After dinner the adults went to the sitting room, while the children including Alfred and Winifred were taken to a separate room for their tea. The Squire wanted to speak a few serious things away from the younger children's ear. The nurse went to take Jessica to bed so Joe was freed from her questions. She was adorable though which made it forgivable. As Jessica was taken away Flora came up to him dropping a chocolate truffle on his palm. "Here you go."

Joe looked at the truffle and thanked her.

She took a seat quite close to him. He tried to keep his distance afraid the Squire might slaughter him if he walked in and watched what was going on.

"So are horses your favorite animals? They are mines! I just love them especially ponies!" She said placing her hand on his shoulder.

Winifred watched from afar amused by Flora's advances.

"I have to say our little Flora is quite the whore."

Winifred turned to Alfred who took a seat next to her. "Alfred!"

"Well it is the truth. I mean look at her." Flora's laughter rang loudly in the room. "Her hands are all over him, it is disgusting really." He took a sip of his tea.

"I do not know why you are so resentful towards our sisters."

"I have the right. They get everything yet I do not even get my own horse. I had to take Nancy to a riding party. Can you believe how embarrassing that is? Nancy is like a horse for children who are just learning to ride. They might as well have had me side saddling with Merrylegs wearing ribbons!"

Winifred almost choked on her tea from laughing. "Alfred it is not that—"

"Yes it is. I was the joke to all the gentlemen and not a single lady wanted to speak to me. I will be living here till the age of 40 at this rate!"

"Alfred, that is not true. You have always had luck with the ladies and a horse is not a fashion item. If you can just prove to father that you are not 13 anymore he might consider. He just does not want you to treat a horse like some toy or a steam engine."

"Winifred, you know I will never mistreat a horse."

"Right, Mr. _I would have mind my business_."

"You know I said that to tease. I think it's noble what Joe has done. Honest. I know you are impressed too. You should have seen your eyes at the dinner table. I do not blame you, but I do not find the point if Father always treats me like a child I will act like one."

"You really love Father." She said in a sad voice.

"You know I do Winifred. I just wish he would love me back. Like he does with you. He takes you with him when he goes riding and even tries to keep you happy by having Ginger here even when she bit half of his employees."

Winifred took a sip of tea. "I will be back. Do not get angry." She hugged Alfred and went to where the adults were. She cleared her throat as they were laughing.

"Excuse me, I apologize. I just need to speak to my father for a bit. I would not take long." She ignored her mother's disapproved face.

The squire stood up. "Excuse me. I will be back." Standing at a corner of the room he looked at Winifred worried. "Is everything okay my love?"

"Yes, it is. I know it sounds silly but I have to say this now. I just… I know you told us at the dinner table if we see an injustice we should speak up."

"Of course, so what is it?"

"Well see, I wish you would be a bit kinder to Alfred. I am sorry if that was too bold but I have to say it. I do not understand why you two would not get along. He really wants to get along with you. He is a lot like you. I can tell from Mother's stories. I think we just forget how it is when we are young. Like I get sometimes annoyed by Jessica's antics but I was probably worst when I was younger."

The squire nodded his head. "But Alfred has not shown me he wants me to respect him, if anything he comes up with something more to cause me headaches."

"He acts like that because of how you treat him. You should maybe do something; give him some form of responsibility to prove himself to you. All he truly wants is your approval."

The squire smiled. He was just and was willing to give his daughter's idea a try. It was awkward for that era for him to even consider listening to what his daughter had to say, but she was the apple of his eye. "I guess you are right. The boy is eighteen. I think I can give him a chance, what do you suggest we do?"

Winifred let out a sigh of relief and smiled to hear that her father was going along with it. "I say it is time to trust Alfred with a horse." She wondered if she was pushing too hard but when the squire agreed she jumped to his arms to hug him. "Thank you. I promise you will see a change in Alfred."

"Okay my love. I need to get back to my guest. Are you going to sleep?'

"No, I'm going to finish my tea and then go to bed."

"Okay, good night."

"Good night."

With that Winifred almost raced to the next room in hopes of telling Alfred the good news but only found Joe by himself finishing his tea.

"Where Alfred and Flora?'

Joe looked up at Winifred and stood up. "When you left Alfred told Flora it was passed her bedtime. They got in a nasty argument and she went off to her bedroom while Alfred followed."

Winifred sat down. "Those two. Always arguing. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It is okay. I can see Alfred gets along well with you."

"That is because we are both the oldest so Alfred grew up protecting me. I wanted to say that was very brave of you Joe, what you did."

"I am sure Miss you would have done the same." Joe went to take a seat next to her.

"Miss?" Winifred giggled. "We are always switching formalities. I am sometimes Miss Winifred and other times I am Winnie."

Joe smiled. "Which one do you prefer?"

"I guess we can try to be friends. You can call me Winnie."

"Okay. Winnie. I wanted to apologize for what I told you about Ginger. That was out of line. You are a good owner and I guess I was really angry."

"Do not apologize. I think we were both wrong."

"If you want. I can teach you to ride her so you can go to riding parties with her. I am not the best but I have ridden horses all my life."

"Okay Joe. Thanks, just tell me whenever you are not busy." She cocked her head to the side. "I think you proved yourself today, why I think that is why you look taller!" Winifred started laughing.

"Am I?" Joe said in an excited tone.

"Yes! I say about a good two inches."

Joe stood up. "Hm, you think?"

Winifred stood up standing in front of him to compare heights. "I say you are. You use to be my height and now look you can probably see over my head."

Joe took at the tip of his toes with his chin up as Winifred laughed harder. "That is the height you are going to be when you come back from trial."

Standing normally Joe said. "So I guess you grow an inch for every dignified thing you do."

Winifred nodded. "Of course. I am amazed. You are no longer little Joe Green. I'm just… I'm very impressed." Winifred's face started to flush. "I'm…" She started to glow red as she shook a little.

Joe looked worried getting closer to Winifred. "Are you okay Winnie? Do you need me to get your father?"

"No," Winifred smiled looking up at Joe.

"Are you sure I can—" Joe did not know at what moment Winifred's lips touched his. He was too shocked to do anything when he felt her back away.

"I'm sorry. I should not have done that. Have a good night Joe."

"Winifred…" She rushed out the room as Joe stared at the door. Winifred raced out to the stables in the night. Finally reaching Ginger's box, she cried. "O Ginger! This was not supposed to happen!"

Ginger jumped up. She was having dreams about a certain handsome dark horse but quickly forgot it. After a while of living around Winifred she had learned to understand human emotion. "What is wrong?" She said looking worried.

"Ginger…My mother is terribly sick and wants nothing more but to see me well off and married to the Doctor."

Her cries had woken Beauty up. "Miss Winifred, I do not like Dr. Blomefield much. He is rather nasty to the workers especially Joe."

Winifred wiped her tears but more came out. "It does not matter. I am engaged and suppose to respect him. I can just simply ask for him to treat the others nicer. My father is so proud of me. He would feel so disappointed with the truth. Ginger! Beauty! I do not know what to do."

Ginger shook her head. "What truth?"

"Yes Miss Winifred." Beauty said stretching out his neck.

"I am in love with Joe."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Black Beauty: The Autobiography of a horse belongs to Anna Sewell and I am not making any profit with my fan fiction.

Horses speak softly to me

By: MovieDreamer

Summary: Based on Sewell's Black Beauty, Winifred Gordon is a 16-year old girl who has the gift of speaking to horses living in the 1800's living the tragedy of her mother's sickness, her arranged marriage, her friendship with Ginger and her love for a young stable boy…

Author's note: Thanks again so much for the reviews! The story was originally made for my sister who loves the movie and book just as much as I do, but I am happy to hear others have read it and love it too. I am again on a small winter break and as a treat have uploaded two chapters at once. Enjoy :)

acquanetta: I will write more hopefully in time before Spring classes starts. Thanks for reading!

giggles-95: Haha. I love Alfred too!

Chapter 5

"Put yourself a bit straight Joe," John's voice held a hint of frustration as he tried to tie the coffee colored tie around the young boy's neck.

"Sir John! We need you out here!" rang out the voice of one of the employees.

John put his hands to his side in exhaustion. "I will just trust you to finish up yourself and if you need help call out for your father or Master Alfred if he is not too busy." With that John was out the door.

Joe walked up to a long length mirror and held up the two ends of the tie that was over his shoulders. He let them go and let out an annoyed sigh. "I never needed a tie before, what is the deal now?" He shook his head.

Winifred walked down the halls as she read René, the story of the melancholy man whose life started tragic from birth. As she was up to the part were Rene had made a decision to kill himself, she heard a voice whisper. "He's in my room."

She felt her heart skip as she placed the book on her chest. She watched as Alfred passed whistling horribly at an inconsistent tone. He turned and placed his hands in his pockets. He flashed his ever charming smile as he cocked an eyebrow. "The poor lad is struggling to put a tie on, _you_ seem to be a crack at it Winnie, why do you not be a good Samaritan and help him?"

Winifred bit her tongue to hold back vulgarities. That Alfred was just cruel yet there she found herself outside of Alfred's room having an argument in her head.

She was a lady! Engaged. Yet here about to put herself in a compromising position. Why was she here? She held her book close and rested her head against the door. The contact made a small knocking sound and she heard Joe's voice mumble 'Come in.'

She stood straight up. She felt her mouth dry. She looked at the hallway for anyone before she heard a louder 'Come in.' No turning back now. She turned the knob and walked in as she held her breath.

Winifred closed the door behind her and closed her eyes as the door made a louder sound than expected. She opened her eyes to look at a frustrated Joe who struggled with his copper tie. His face changed immediately when he saw Winifred standing there.

"_Winifred_, are you looking for your brother?"

Winifred shook her head and spoke slowly. "No, I have never entered this room before."

Joe gripped the ends of the tie as he thanked above that Winifred was too busy eyeing the room to see how he started to turn red down to his neck.

She gripped the book closer as she felt her heartbeat quicken. "Alfred told me you needed help with your tie."

Joe tried to keep his voice from cracking. "Right, he came here earlier and I asked him for help but he said he was too busy but that he would find someone who could help me."

That sly devil. Winifred breathed out and decided she was going to deal with her older brother later. She placed the book down on Alfred's bed and went up to Joe.

"Well, you have the tie all wrong." She held the right side and extended it a foot below the narrow end of the necktie and started to cross and passed it through the loop. Joe watched carefully as he tried his best to remember how but Winifred was quick and in a matter of seconds she had slide the knot up. He felt light headed since he held his breath so Winifred would not hear how loudly his breaths were but it made it worst since when he could not hold it any longer he let out a loud long one only to quickly breathe in and hold it again.

She twitched his jacket and patted his chest and shoulder. "Done." She flashed Joe a sheepish smile and walked to Alfred's bed to retrieve her book. "Are you nervous?" She did not face Joe and pressed the book to her chest in hopes that it would make her heart beat slow down.

Joe fiddled with his tie. "About the trial?" He looked at the back of Winifred's head. "A bit."

"You should not be. My father is on your side. Just speak the truth." She turned to him. "Just do not expect miracles."

It was late afternoon and Winifred was outside with her mother. Her mother was looking through some magazines with bridal gown sketches. Most were very appealing and sophisticated in style yet Winifred had a hard time imagining herself in them.

"I was thinking of a long gown for your wedding. Simple but long. I think lavender or blue would do." She showed Winifred a long gown with much simplicity but still sophisticated. "They are simply lovely and every bride in London is seen with them but you are just far too careless Winifred." Her mother shook her head.

Winifred felt her cheeks burn as she gave a tight embarrassed smile.

Her mother ran her fingers through the outline of one of the designs as she tried to picture her eldest daughter in such a beautiful gown. "Well, if we can not pick one of these dresses, we can always pick your best dress. The one you had on that day the vicar and his family came looked very beautiful on you. Although I barely see brides marry in white, maybe I should find you a pink gown instead."

"I heard Queen Victoria plans to marry Prince Albert with a white satin gown."

"My dear, she _is_ a queen. No one will tell her anything." She smiled warmly at another gown sketch. "I suggested the vicar to perform the ceremony but your father said it would be a little strange to have the father of the groom do such a thing."

Winifred agreed as she finished her tea. "So how have you been feeling?"

"The same but I won't break." She chuckled before she started to rub her forehead. "But Flora has been a headache lately. I wish you would speak to her. Her behavior was unacceptable the other day. What is this nonsense on that we love you, Alfred and Jessica more?"

"Flora loves attention mother. Maybe if we give her a bit more attention she may feel better."

"Flora need a good old fashion beating. I would not stand for spoiled children. Well I am done with my tea. Are you done with yours?"

"Yes." As she stood up her mother looked up at her. "Where are you going?"

"To catch up on some reading." Winifred lied. She wanted to spend some time with Ginger but her mother would strongly suggest to do something else.

Her mother stood up. "Well, I will take the chance to go see Jessica and see if she has been practicing her piano lessons. Her governess told me her posture has been lacking."

Winifred went to quickly dress to something that would hide any grass stains she may get from being outside.

"Would I go with you when you are to be wed, Winnie?"

Winfred lied down on the grass and looked up at the clouds. She wore a high waist olive colored dress. "Of course Ginger. You are my friend. Everywhere I go, you will come with me."

Ginger dug her hoof deep on the grass picking up dirt. As she ate a bit of grass, Winifred turned to her side and rested her head on her palm. "Do you not believe me Ginger?"

Ginger stood straight up and nodded her head. "I do. There is a difference from believing you and knowing the future."

"What do you mean?"

"I will explain one day when the time is right." She took a few steps and nudged Winifred. "Chase me." With that Ginger ran off.

Winifred did not need to be asked twice. She got up, lifted her skirt and started to run after Ginger. Ginger trotted almost as if she was teasing Winifred. When Winifred was close, Ginger abruptly went to the left which made Winifred lose her balance. On the ground Winifred felt the grass in between her finger as she tried to catch her breath. She let out a loud laugh. "I will catch you yet Ginger!"

Ginger let out her light whinny and turned back to gallop towards Winifred. When Winifred was up ready to catch Ginger, Ginger turned gracefully and trotted at first. As she felt Winifred close, she picked up her speed to a point it would be impossible for Winifred to catch her.

Ginger let out a strong whinny, she loved to run and knew Winifred felt the same joy. It was just a freedom to be free where no one told them what to do.

Winifred felt her chest tighten and raised her hands up in defeat. She dropped to the ground and closed her eyes as she felt the breeze. The cold grass pressed on her cheek. She heard her breath as it tried to go back to normality. She then felt something gooey on her face. Smooth and thick. She laughed harder as she covered her face and rolled over.

"Ginger you are like a dog with a tongue two times big!" She giggled with her hands and face on the grass.

Ginger held her ears forward and nudged Winifred to turn over. She let out a loud whinny as she nodded her head. Winifred turned over as she cleaned her face with a wide grin. "I love you too Ginger."

Ginger looked up and saw a trio of men on their horses accompanied by another horse that was not part of Squire Gordon's horses.

Winifred stood up and looked at the same direction Ginger was. "They are finally home."

"I think what little Joe did was very courageous."

Winifred smiled as she immediately found Joe among the other men with his copper suit. "He is."

"Winnie… the time here has made me see that humans are not so bad."

She turned to Ginger and felt her heart fluttered. Ginger finally understood that no one at Birtwick was here to hurt her. "**_Ginger!_**" She let out in a shocked yet joyful tone.

"I heard the behaviorist speaking with your father and said he believes I may not need his services anymore because I have been well behaved."

Winifred let out a giggle and reached to Ginger a hug. She closed her eyes as she felt the fur brush against her cheek. "You know what that means Ginger. I will finally be able to ride you." She pulled away as Ginger let out a snort. "I will speak to father tonight to know when I can start. I will be back. I am going to see how Joe's trial went."

Winifred raced to the men while Ginger galloped back to where Black Beauty and Merrylegs were to have a nice cool drink of water.

Unable to run anymore, Winifred took large steps to reach the group. As she came closer, she saw the horse that Sir John was guiding one by the reins. Winifred stopped in awe.

The horse stood tall and slim with very athletic features. It had a beautiful coat which was a reddish brown color with a black mane, tail, ears, and lower legs.

Winifred flashed a smile to herself and ran to her father who was conversing quite loud with Sir John and Joe's father.

"_Winifred!_" The squire said shocked to see his daughter with such haste. "Where is the fire child?"

"Father! Is this Alfred's horse?" She gulped as she tried to catch her breath.

He nodded as he looked at the thoroughbred. "Marvel, is she not? Sir John was helpful in—_Winifred_!"

Before he had a chance to say more Winifred was off to fetch her brother. She found him in the sitting room. There laid Alfred on the coach with his body limped and stiff. On his face was a book that heaved up whenever he let out a deep breath. Alfred was never the type to stay awake for long when he was studying.

"_**Al-fred**_!"

Alfred jumped as the book flew up and rolled over only to have his body hit the floor. Winifred bit her lip as she cringed not expecting that reaction.

Alfred stood right up, his face flushed with anger as he threw the book across the room. "_Why_ you **_bloody_**—" He paused when he saw Winifred. "Winifred?" His voice changed as if he was another person. "Why are you shouting about like that? I _almost_ cracked my head open." He rubbed his temple.

Winifred flashed him a sheepish smile. "Sorry," But her face quickly changed when she remembered why she came to fetch him. Her smiled became mischievous and anxious as she called him over with her hand. "Just come. Father brought a new horse!"

Alfred though did not share his sister's enthusiasm. "He does that every month, what do I care? The day he brings some exotic looking thing from another planet—"

"Come Alfred!" Winifred grabbed Alfred by his wrist and started to drag him outside of the estate as she held her dress with her other hand. Finally a distance from the group of men, Winifred let her brother go.

"_Very_ lady-like of you Winnie." Alfred said as he fixed his cuff.

Winifred rolled her eyes and ignored her brother's sarcasm. "There do you see it by Sir John's side? Right the horse is lovely?"

Alfred looked up at the thoroughbred and shrug. "It is just horse, nothing more, and nothing less." He spoke in a very bored voice as he tried to hide that he was impressed. It looked like a race horse and although his father loved the strong kind, aside from Ginger, there were no thoroughbred in his stable.

"Alfred, it is a _beautiful _horse!" Winifred shouted in disbelief.

"Right, so I saw the _bloody_ horse, now can I go back to my nap. I was having a very nice dream with Lady Ele-"

"Spare me your naughty dreams Alfred. Would the horse be more beautiful if I told you, she was _yours?_" Winifred let out a playful smile anticipating Alfred's reaction.

Alfred stood quiet and looked at the thoroughbred but this time in a new light. "Did you say _mine_ Winnie?"

Before Winifred had a chance to answer, Alfred was like a bullet standing before the horse. Winifred raced after and whispered behind Alfred. "Go thank Father."

As Alfred was speaking to her father, Winifred came close to the horse. "Hello there."

The horse pulled back just enough for Sir John to turn but Winifred shook her head to tell him not to worry.

_How did I understand you? I never understood a human before. At least not immediately and so well like I understood you._

Female. Winifred whispered and spoke slowly so no one would hear her except the horse. "A gift I have had since as long as I can remember. As you spend time with someone you start to understand them better. Horses eventually understand humans but we humans do not all understand horses. That is why mines is a gift, it is believed my grandmother had it too." She extended her palm out to let the horse sniff it. "Welcome to the Gordon's place. My name is Winifred."

She started to pet the horse's neck. "What is your name?" She observed that the mare had a well-chiseled head.

_The man who took care of me and my siblings called me Autumn's wind because of my color reminded him of the change of the leaves in the autumn and because he said I was the quickest foal he has ever seen._

Winifred started to pet the neck. "That is a lovely name. Do you see the young man with hair the color of hay."

Autumn's wind turned to look at Alfred who was red up to his neck trying to thank their father in a formal manner.

_No hay is that bright._

Winifred giggled. "What do you think of him?"

_He looks a lot like the young lad who use to help the man with feeding me as a foal._

"He is my brother. His name is Alfred Gordon. The oldest of the Gordons and he is going to be your new master but I hope you two can be more than that. I hope you two can be friends and become one. My brother has never had a horse before. You are his first pet, so he will love you very much. I want you to trust him."

Autumn's wind nodded her head. The lucky of the mare. Never been mistreated and she will make sure Alfred will keep it that way.

Alfred went up to Winifred and teased. "Stop whispering to the horse before they throw you into an institution like they did with Grandmama."

"She was _not_ thrown in an institution Alfred. That is a nasty rumor."

"She was for a while before father's conscious started eating him alive and he kept her in that cold room."

Winifred shook her head. "You know very well that Grandmama was not mad. She understood horses."

"Right, she did but then she was claiming how she actually _spoke_ to them. You know, know _their language_. Poor mama, her age was making her believe things."

Winifred stopped petting Autumn's wind and decided to change the subject. "Have you thought of a name?"

Alfred gave a sly smile, the one when he was already planning something mischievous in advance. He rubbed his chin as he raised his eyebrow. "I want it to be a name that is intimidating. All my mates will be envious when they see him. I shall call him D—"

"_Alfred_. You promise you would not treat your horse as some toy or steam engine. She is not a form of trophy."

"Fine. So I guess Satan, Butch, Killer, Chainsaw and Jaws are out of the picture?" He gave an innocent smile but Winifred put her hands on her hips not amused.

"Not unless you are trying to kill our poor mother. Honestly Alfred, _Satan_?"

"The horse is a nice red color with black." Alfred pointed out matter-of-factly as if Winifred was supposed to understand his reasoning.

"She is a **_horse_** not a **_guard dog_**!"

"_She? _What makes you think she is a—"

"She is."

Alfred sighed and turned to his father shooting a quick unattractive look before turning back to his sister. "He always has to find a way to ruin it for me."

"What? Female thoroughbreds are quick, beautiful and you can breed her when you are older to have other good blood horses, so stop your whining. Father is giving you a chance to prove that you are a grown responsible man, do not let your spoil behavior make him feel like he did this in vain."

Alfred frowned realizing his behavior. "You are right Winnie." He turned to the horse. "She is a beauty. Far more than mother's horse." He said referring to Beauty. "As long as I do not have to call her something like Fluffy, or God help me, _Seabiscuit_."

Winifred giggled. It was like all their cousins called every bay horse Seabiscuit. "How about Autumn's wind? The breeder mentioned that she was very fast."

Sir John who had been eavesdropping raised an eyebrow. Had he spoken to Winifred at all? How did she know that? Maybe she mentioned that to make Alfred feel better about his horse, but it was not a lie.

Alfred repeated back although it was not sure if it was in a question or agreement. "_Autumn's wind._" The horse nudged him. Alfred looked surprised. "You like it? Autumn's wind?" Autumn's wind nudged again. He turned to Winifred surprised. "You were always a crack at figuring horses out."

Winifred felt her ears burn a bit. "Why do you not pet her, just do not go straight for the face."

He extended his palm out towards Autumn's wind so she can sniff it "I know how to pet a horse Winifred. I'm not a complete dunce." He petted her lightly, in the same fashion Winifred did earlier.

The squire was chuckling at a joke Tom said when he noticed his son petting the horse. "Alfred when you are done acquainting with the horse, be sure to tell young Joe so he can put the horse at her new stable."

Alfred shook his head. "I think I am going to take a nice ride with her first, Father."

"Very well, just make sure you get a saddle, do not exhaust her and make sure she eats."

Alfred nodded. "Joe please get me a saddle." Joe nodded and before he left the squire told him. "Young Joe once you're done, you can join us inside."

The Squire turned to Sir John and Joe's father. "John, Tom, would you like to come inside and have a brandy?" The two men agreed and the trio went back to the estate.

Joe quickly came back with a saddle. Placing it on Autumn's wind and fastening it properly, he looked at Alfred.

"Thank you Joe. Have the hay ready for when I come back." With that Alfred and Autumn's wind were gone, off to their first ride. Joe left to quickly prepare the stable for Autumn's wind.

As Winifred saw him ride off, she knew she made a good decision at convincing her father. She hoped that Alfred made good use of his chance. Joe came back as he dusted off some of the hay that stuck on his clothes. It had been the first time she acknowledged him with all the events occurring. "Did you see Alfred's glow? He is so happy."

"I also see the green glow from your face from jealousy." He teased.

Winifred rolled her eyes. "I forgot in all this excitement the clodhopper that you are. Why don't you sashay over to the stables and work instead of bothering me?"

Joe grinned, he loved going under her skin. "Miss Winifred, but I thought you made the other night clear that the last thing you want is for me to be away from you."

Winifred glared balefully at him as Joe started to laugh. "If looks can kill miss." He cocked his eyebrow contemplating an idea in his head before he said. "Wait here."

Winifred decided to listen to him this once and he came back with two saddles and extra pair of clothes. She looked at the items in skepticism. "What are those for?"

Joe looked around and saw there was no one in sight. He leaned close and gave Winifred a kiss on her cheek. "Trust me."

Winifred looked at Joe in disbelief as she felt her face turn red. It was a bold move from Joe as he guided her into the pen where Ginger and the other horses were.

When they reached where the horses were, Joe gave the clothes to Winifred. "Change into this, make sure you put on the sporting cap on real well."

"What is the_ meaning_ of this Joe?"

"You want to ride Ginger, do you not? Put those on and meet me by the river."

"But Ginger is well behaved now. I was going to speak to father about the improvements."

"Well what do you prefer waiting a few more weeks or a few more seconds so you can finally ride her. Even then you will never properly ride her, they will have you on a side saddle and I can tell you right now, that will be equally uncomfortable for both of you."

Winifred looked down at the clothes debating in her head whether she should go along with the plan. She did not understand Joe's motives but if it meant being able to ride Ginger she agreed. "But what if someone sees me change?"

"Do not worry Winnie, I am the only one who comes here to round up the horses." He gave a small grin as Winifred narrowed her eyes. "I see you have the same dirty mind from when I met you. I would not disrespect you miss. I am going to the river, you can meet me there."

"You better not!" She went where there were the most trees and started to dress quickly. She felt awkward putting on the pants which surprisingly fit her well. Putting on the shirt, she raised her hands up and looked at herself amused how the pants and shirt fit yet they were loose. She wrapped her hair and had it stuffed inside the sporting hat. She walked up to Joe in an awkward way as she carried her dress on her arm.

Joe was petting Beauty when he looked up and saw Winifred. He let out a loud laugh which angered Winifred immediately.

"I knew this was to tease me!" She quickly turned to leave as she felt her face burn up to her neck. Joe raced after her and held her back by her wrist. "Sorry Miss, I did not mean to laugh, it is just I am so use to seeing you in a certain way. You look different but I would never do that to mock you."

Winifred turned back to look at Joe.

"Come Winnie." Winifred followed and listened carefully as Joe taught her how to saddle up and get on Ginger.

[A/N: During the time I was writing Winifred and Ginger's ride the song "To the Stars" from the DragonHeart soundtrack came on, what a perfect song]

"Remember everything is always done on the left side of the horse."

Winifred looked at Ginger with an amused look. "Is that right Ginger? Why is that?" Ginger answered which caused a loud laughter from Winifred.

Joe looked lost at which Winifred answered. "I might tell you the joke, one day." He stood confused but decided not to question any further.

On Ginger, Joe started a slow walk. "Remember Winnie, keep your heels down, back straight, shoulders back and chin up." He spoke in a stern voice almost mistakenly Sir John's tone.

Winifred giggled at Joe's seriousness and resemblance to his uncle. "_So serious_, is he not Ginger?"

Ginger started to trot to which Joe scolded Ginger for. "She's not ready Ginger." To which Ginger stopped trotting as Joe signaled for her to go slower. "Are you okay Winnie?"

Winifred was taken by surprise how the trotting had thrown her a bit off where she was sitting but she remained proud nodding. "Don't scold Ginger. She would not try anything that can hurt me."

"It's too soon. You can—"

Suddenly Ginger stood up on her two hind legs which caused Joe to lose grip of the reins as Winifred held on. She let out a loud whinny as she shouted. "Do not worry Winnie you can trust me! Just lean forward."

Winifred complied as she closed her eyes when Ginger galloped fast towards the field. Winifred felt her heart coming out as she felt she was losing where she was sitting. "I feel you nervous Winnie! Trust me… Look! Running makes me happy, see what I see."

Winifred was cringing in fear that she might fall and she did not know how Ginger knew she was feeling. Slowly she opened her eyes as she slowly lifted her head up. She felt the wind whip against her face. It was as if she was going to fly at any moment. She watched as the sun started to set. The speed Ginger was going at made her sporting cap come right off. As she felt the wind in her hair and through all her body, she felt she had suddenly borrowed a freedom that she never had before.

"Ginger…" She managed to blurt out. "**I feel like I am on top of the world**!"

Ginger kept riding almost as if she wanted to reach the sun before it set. "You and I!" Ginger neighed in joy. "Are one." Winifred felt her body taken over by a feeling…the moment turned out to be glorious.

Ginger wanted Winifred to really feel what it was to fly. She saw the fences at sight and as soon as she was at a good distance, she jumped. She felt her heart jump and knew Winifred would feel the same.

When Ginger reached the other side though, she felt immediately as if her connection had broken. She felt like if her soul was split in two. The disappearance of the welcoming weight she had on before was gone.

Ginger quickly turned around to find Winifred on the other side on the ground in fetal position.

"**_WINIFRED!_**" Ginger raced away and ran back to the fence to jump over. She looked down at Winifred and nudged her but she did not respond. Her ears dropped lifeless to the side as her nostrils flared. "Winnie…" She managed to turn Winifred over as she nudged her. She licked her but no response.

Her head dropped to her knees as she saw that her friend did not move. She looked up to see Joe running as fast as he could towards them.

Joe dropped to his knees out of breath when he saw Winifred on the floor. "Winnie…" He patted her cheek but she did not stir. "Love… please answer me." He stared in disbelief. Joe made a fist and gave himself a few hits on his forehead. "Stupid, _stupid_, **_stupid!_** I am always doing _stupid_ things and now…" He tried to hold back his tears.

He knew it would not be wise to move her. He looked at Ginger. "Take care of her. I will go fetch her father and Uncle John." He looked at Winifred for a moment, not sure what to do before he gave her a kiss on her lips and raced off hoping it was not too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Black Beauty: The Autobiography of a horse belongs to Anna Sewell and I am not making any profit with my fan fiction.

Horses speak softly to me

By: MovieDreamer

Summary: Based on Sewell's Black Beauty, Winifred Gordon is a 16-year old girl who has the gift of speaking to horses living in the 1800's living the tragedy of her mother's sickness, her arranged marriage, her friendship with Ginger and her love for a young stable boy…

Chapter 6

"So he only received _three_ months!" Winifred shouted out in disbelief.

"Yes. Why are you so angry?" Joe said leaning to the side as he looked at Winifred confused.

"That seems so… little." She felt defeated. "I know I said not to expect any miracles... but still."

"No Winnie, it was good. This was a miracle. Some people never get any form of punishment at all. When I stepped out of the court I feel a sudden determination. A purpose." Joe looked in real high spirits. Winifred smiled as she rubbed the apple between her hands. "What is your purpose?"

"To stop animal mistreatment. I will not stand there and watch such things done. Once people see a small thing like me stand up, others will too."

Winifred and Joe were sitting in the field under an apple tree as they chatted loudly about the trial. It had been more than three weeks since Winifred had fell off Ginger. A lot of problems came to the surface including how she was found wearing pants. At first everyone was worried that the fall would cause Winifred to never walk again but thankfully that did not happen. She was bedridden for a week and slowly was able to walk again. Right after recovery she was sent to have a serious talk with her parents that led to yelling and some ear pulling.

Joe was not saved for being scolded at either. Even now he can still feel the sting on his ear every time a breeze passed by and the pain on his bum when he sat down. Winifred was forbidden from stepping outside and her riding with Ginger was to be delayed until Winifred learned responsibility. Joe was in a similar punishment where he was supposed to be in his room right after chores.

But today was a special day. Not because of anything in particular but because of the number of events. One of the daughters of the cooks who did cleaning around the house was giving birth, Winifred's mother was at the hospital with the squire. So Winifred was put under the watchful eye of Alfred who can care less what his sister was up to since he was far too busy grooming his horse to death and Joe was suppose to be under Senaida's watch who was far too busy helping bring a life into the world to be baby sitting a 14 year old who had just turned 15.

"Little. Why you're 15 now."

"Right, I am almost your age."

"I will be turning 17 soon so there will always be that two year difference."

Joe stood up and extended his hand out to Winifred. Winifred took it and walked down to where the horses were.

[A/N: I decided not to put their conversation in italics because it is hard to read]

"I still can not forgive myself Beauty! It is because of me and my foolishness!"

"Ginger, my dearest friend, stop tormenting yourself." Beauty said in a soft comforting voice. "Winifred knew it was a mistake."

"A mistake that almost killed her!"

"We all make mistakes. You wanted to give her a little bit of joy. You know how melancholy she is over marrying a man she does not love, her mother's illness and her confusion on what she feels for Joe. She tells us and the horses every day. She already lost her oldest brother four years ago and she knows her mother is next. You wanted for her to be happy."

"By the time I came, Master George had recently died. I heard James say the horse involved in the accident was your brother. Winifred would come to the fields and just cry. I never understood human emotions but I did feel sad whenever she cried so I knew what it meant."

"Yes. Rob Roy." He dropped his head down to his knees. "Mother said he was a good horse. I did not know he was my brother until I came to Birtwick Park. Yes, you start learning human emotion the longer you spend time with them. It was many years ago, maybe four. It was sad.. to lose someone because I was still a foal."

"It is sad to lose someone! I did not see her for so many days! I was sure she was dead and no one was telling me. Happiness should not come with that price. Oooh! I will not be surprise if she never wants to ride me ever again!"

"Ginger you are far too hard on yourself." Beauty went close to her and nuzzled. He started to breathe a little heavier and Ginger did the same. The two of them sharing the same breath calmed down Ginger.

"Thank you Beauty."

Beauty let out a low soft nickering sound.

Ginger felt warm inside. Beauty and Merrylegs were her dearest friends. Still, she was worried what Winifred thought. They have not spoken about the incident and as soon as Winifred was better, she acted on as if nothing happened. Ginger was filled with high spirits that morning she saw Winifred and knew that her friend was still in this world.

"You two love birds."

Ginger turned to see Winifred with an affectionate smile.

There they spend the day relaxing, talking and chasing the horses and each other.

It was almost time to round out the horses so Joe went to Beauty first. Beauty though bended his knees and crouched down.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked and turned to Winifred in hopes she may have the answer. Since she did not, he looked back at Beauty.

_I want you and Joe to ride together_

"Bareback?" Winifred said shocked to which Joe turned to her. "What?"

"I… think Beauty wants you to ride him."

Joe went up to Beauty and hopped on him. Beauty stood up and walked a few steps before bending his knees again before Winifred which caused Joe to fall over.

Joe rolled on his stomach and smiled at Winifred. "I think he wants you to ride too."

Winifred knew that but decided to act oblivious. "Bareback… and we are not exactly light."

"It would not hurt him, as long as we are not on him for long. I just wonder why he would want that. Never question a horse. Come on Winnie."

Winifred mounted Beauty first with her skirt hitched up to which Joe decided to look in the other direction. She tucked her skirt under and tucked them on the back sitting on her skirt. She looked at Ginger. She smiled and said. "I will ride you next." Joe mounted Beauty next.

Ginger's ears perked up as she let out a soft neigh. Beauty was right!

_Why do you want them to ride on you Beauty?_

_I want Sir John to see how happy they look together. He is always scolding Joe for being friends with her_

As soon as Joe was fully mounted, Beauty galloped off towards the stables. It was the first time Winifred and Joe have been rid a horse bareback just how they both felt like they would slip off.

Winifred was terrified as Joe let out a loud laughter with a loud "Woah, woah" sound whenever he felt he would slip right off. Winifred let out a scream, a combination of laughter and horror while she shut her eyes tightly when she heard Joe shout. "No, no! Not the sheets!"

They passed through two rows of sheets. Senaida would be furious, one sheet was enough but two?

"Sorry!" Joe shouted. It was now worst because they were riding without seeing where they were going but his only made Joe's laughter strong. Beauty made an abrupt stop which caused Joe to slip off first followed by Winifred with the sheets covering them.

As they fell with the sheets wrapped around them, Joe fell holding Winnie tightly so she would not hit the ground. As she lifted her head with the sheets over her, she turned. On top of Joe, she let out a loud laugh. Joe placed his hand behind her ear as he let out a strong laughter too. Joe watched as her face was pink and flushed with tears coming from the edge of her eyes. He gave a soft genuine smile as he said.

"Winifred, I _really_ like you."

As Winifred tried to collect her breath she let out a cracked "What?" before Joe lifted his head up and brushed his lips against hers, with his hand he gently guided her down with him. Breaking the kiss, they looked at each other, pink at the cheeks before feeling someone pull up the sheets that were covering them.

Winifred looked up to see John standing there with a surprised look which quickly turned furious at the sight of the two adolescents on top of each other. Winifred stood straight up dusting herself.

"_**Joe!**_" He said turning to his nephew before looking at Winifred. "_Miss Winifred._"

Joe stood up in a split second. "Uncle, I can explain."

"What would your parents say? _Your fiancé_?" John ignored Joe as he looked at Winifred.

Winifred nodded. "I apologize Sir John, I was just riding with Joe—"

John turned to see Beauty. "_Without a side saddle_?"

Winifred cleared her throat. "Yes and Beauty went through where Senaida was…"

"Winifred just go back to the estate and we will pretend this ordeal never happened." John did not want to hear any further. He was not born yesterday and knew what was going on between the two of them.

Winifred nodded before turning to Joe. "Have a good afternoon Joe… you too Sir John."

Later that evening, Joe had finished his chores. He dare not touch his ear, it felt raw and the extra ear pulling from an already sore ear did not help. Sir John had a good talk with him followed by yet another beating. After that Sir John told him his father would know about this and it was followed by a cold shoulder the rest of the day.

Great. Another beating tomorrow. He was on his way to his room to have a small nap before supper when he was stopped by Alfred who was on Autumn's wind.

"Get changed, saddle up on Beauty and meet me by the fields. I need to have a word with you." Alfred did not wait for Joe to respond.

As Joe was in his room, he contemplated whether he should meet with Alfred. After the events earlier today, it was obvious what Alfred wanted to speak about. He did not want to look like a coward so he changed, went to saddle up Beauty and met up with Alfred who was waiting for him.

"Follow me."

Alfred was stern which was unusual from the happy-go-lucky personality he usually had. They reached an area by the river.

"We will leave the horses here."

Joe started to feel nervous but complied. He did not know what Alfred's plan was. He started to feel a bad feeling in his gut but it was too late to run. He followed Alfred who came to a resting spot by a tall tree who had yet not harvested apples. Taking a seat, he motioned for Joe to do the same.

Joe took a seat and looked out as the horse drank water.

"They will be fine as long as we keep an eye on them. It is too dark for them to run off. Now, the reason I called you out here was because…" Alfred took out a steel flask. "No one bothered to celebrate your birthday."

Joe looked confused as he stared at the flask. He seen men carry alcohol in them but with Alfred's strange behavior, he did not trust to drink it until he saw Alfred drink first.

Alfred laughed reading Joe's face even with the limited moonlight. "I am not going to hurt you. I wanted to talk and to celebrate your birthday." He paused and looked out into the water. "Sir John told me what happened this morning. I wanted to also tell you how much Winifred means to me."

"Please Master Alfred, I did not disrespect Miss Winifred in any-"

Alfred let out a soft chuckle. "I know you have not. Even with all the opportunities I have given you to do so."

"What?"

"I have given you and my sister many test to see what you two would do alone. You two are very boring and the most that happened was a kiss, which Winifred had some courage to do."

Joe looked straight forward as he started to breath hard. "You saw?" He started to feel his face burn quickly.

"Of course I saw! I always keep an eye on my sisters, whether they know it or not. I do care about them but the one I care and love the most is Winnie. Poor girl, she really is in love you know."

Joe looked down at his knees. He then saw Alfred drop the flask on his lap. "Take a drink, I bought mines too."

He took out a separate one. Joe looked at it skeptically to which Alfred took it in frustration, opened the cap and took a drink. "See? No poison."

"You drank that like bloody _water_." Joe said in surprise.

"Practice."

"That is not something to be proud about."

"True but it is not stopping me from gloating so do not waste your time preaching me like some _Quaker_."

Alfred gave the flask back to Joe. Joe took it and stared at his reflection on the steel. "This is going to be embarrassing but I have never drank before and I have seen the horrible things drunks have done intoxicated. I do not ever want to turn like that. The man that was whipping the horses was not in his right senses. He was a completely different man in the trial."

"All defendants are different in the trials." Alfred took a drink from his flask squinting a bit. "They want your pity in hopes that you would drop those charges. I have drank a decent amount and have never hurt anyone. Hurting an innocent animal has no justification. See Autumn's wind? I love that girl and trust her. She makes sure I get everywhere safe. Why, the other day, there I was riding her when she came to abrupt stop. I told her to carry on but she refused. I kept telling her as I tried to coax her. I did something I will always regret, since she did not listen no matter what I did, I lay a whip on her."

Joe turned to Alfred surprised.

"I had to. I needed to get to that party and she would not listen. Poor girl, still did not move and instead turned back. I laid the whip on her again. By the third time, I stopped. I would speak to Sir John so although I was angry we rode back home. I was cursing worst than a sailor only to find out that there were some thieves in that road who had killed one of the guests on their way there and took all their money. Same road about the time I was there. If I had gone any further, it would have been me." He took another drink.

"I went back to the stables and apologized to her. She was not so thrilled to see me so I asked Winifred for help. She is a crack at horses. It only took a few words and Autumn's wind at least allowed me to touch her again. We are building trust and just yesterday she allowed me to ride her again. I promised her I would never lay a whip on her again. I do not. I do not even carry it with me anymore. I gave it to father, explained my reason and he agreed."

"I noticed that too. About Winifred understanding horses. I wonder where she gets it from."

"Grandmama." He turned to Joe. "I hope I am not going to be here drinking alone."

Joe shook his head and looked at the flask before he took a drink. It was cold and bitter but it made his throat and chest feel warm. How can men consume this in amounts? It was like poison.

"Do not worry mate, after three drinks you do not even feel it anymore."

"Right, so your grandmother understood horses too?"

"Yes, she did. It was strange though…" Joe took another drink and looked at Alfred. "Strange how?"

"It was as if she… spoke to them and they understood her. Then mama started to say strange things on how she understood their language. None of us believed her because Grandpapa had died that year so we thought it had to do with her grief. Since no one believed her she would stay at the stables all day or out in the field. The same like Winnie does. But Grandmama stood there and would sleep there."

He raised his flask and bumped it with Joe's before taking another drink to which Joe followed. "It was horrible. The last straw was when I went to see one of the horses and found Grandmama eating hay."

"_Eating hay_?" Joe gasped in disbelief.

"Yes." Alfred breathed in as if he was holding back his pain. "Winnie was a child so she does not remember any of this. They took Grandmama away to an institution. Since Grandmama was very close to Winnie, she started to grief so we found a way to bring Grandmama back but we kept her in a room away from the horses until she died." He shook his head. "She found a way to escape and Winnie found her dead in the stables. Winnie, thankfully, does not remember all this."

"I am sorry to hear about your grandmother. Why do you think your grandmother behaved that way?"

"I think because we did not believe her. Maybe if we would have she would not have turned that way. She started to feel like… only horses understood her and even though Winnie believed her, she wanted someone who was not so gullible to believe her. I think Grandpapa believed her but with his death, she was alone."

Joe took a drink before he asked the next question. "Are you afraid Winifred would turn out the same?"

"My mother does. Winnie is too close to them. It is not the grass stains or all the new dresses and shoes mother has to buy every month because of her adventures. It is because Winifred spends so much time with them especially Ginger. It is like she barely spends time with us. I can not stand Flora, it is like having horse excrement on your shoe."

Joe was having his next drink that he almost spit out in laughter. Alfred was right, he barely tasted it this time.

"You know I am right. Jessica antics are at least still adorable. All she has to do is pout," He rolled his eyes and spoke sarcastically. "…and my heart just melts!" He spat out disgustedly. "She knows it too but Flora, help me. All she does is complain and her jealousy towards Winifred is starting to irritate them. I wish my father would marry her off already and make another man's life miserable. Better him then me. Even with all that, I spend time with her. Take her on boat rides because her fragile arms can not row even if I was to put a pistol to her head."

Joe laughed although it was not that funny. He swiped his mouth with his sleeve. He was wondering whether he should stop drinking now that he was ahead. Alfred noticed Joe's change in behavior and gave a sly grin.

"I guess in a way I am envious that Winifred found someone who loves horses as much as she does. Which is why I like you better than that doctor. I can never find the time to spend so much in the field. I like to do other things but Winifred, if she could, would play the piano and spend it with horses all day but that des not mean I do not want to spend time with my sister. She is my only friend and I do not want to see her get hurt."

Joe quickly turned serious at the last words. "I wouldn't hurt her Master Alfred. She is… my only friend too."

"I think at this point she is more than a friend."

"She is still my friend."

"Do you love her?"

Alfred saw the redness in Joe's check in the moonlight and knew it had nothing to do with the liquor.

"I do."

"But you know you can not be giving her false hopes Joe."

Joe looked down at the grass as he started to pluck it.

"You know that she will marry the doctor because she loves her mother and is her mother's last wish before she leaves us."

"Are you saying that Miss Gordon…"

"We all know. Our family motto is we always prepare ourselves for the worst…"

"So then why is she going from doctor to—"

"But hope for the best."

Joe bended his knees and rested his head on them.

"Joe, I just do not want to see her hurt. You have to end this before it gets serious. If it does, what is going to happen is that she will be hurt when she has to marry the doctor. She will be torn."

"Then why did you help her. You brought us together."

"I wanted to give Winifred the chance to be able to love truly for once before she had to be in a loveless marriage forever." Alfred stood up. "With love comes pain which Winifred should know. She read enough books to know the consequences of falling in love. Again, Happy birthday Joe." With that Alfred went back to his horse and rode back to the estate.

"Thank you Master Alfred." Joe went up to Beauty rubbing his down. "You must be cold boy. Let us go back to the stables."

The next morning Winifred was having tea with Alfred who looked like a truck had passed him.

"Are you alright Alfred?"

"I am. Just a minor headache. I know this may sound strange but, do you ever think about George?"

Winifred looked down at her tea. "I rather not. He was good to us but it is too much. The look on father's face will always be recorded in my head. He was his pride and I know how much that ate you alive."

"Don't think I celebrated his death Winnie but I did resent him. He was always trying to impress father, he was never a brother, more like a second father."

"George meant well. Everyone loved him; he was tall, handsome, well-spoken and charming. He was stern and followed father's orders with an iron fist. He looked so much like father when he was younger, or so my mother says."

"Now look, it is as if he never existed."

"You know the reason we do not speak of George is because my mother grew ill the following week."

Alfred finished his tea and poured himself more. "I spoke with Joe yesterday."

"About?"

"Your little love affair."

"Sir John told you?"

"Better me than my parents. Otherwise you would have been married off already. Dr. Thermometer-up-horse's arse is coming today."

"His name is Dr. Blomefield."

"You say it like I care. He really thinks himself something ever since he became a doctor. You should have seen him at that party. You better keep an eye on him, he was talking to Lady Elena a little too friendly."

"Alfred please, do not."

"Then again you are too busy with the stable boy to care. You tell that doctor he will never be nothing but the vicar's son even what he may inherit marrying you."

"Alfred!" Finishing his tea he got up. "Where are you going?"

"Your older brother was invited to a hunting party. They can not get enough of Autumn's wind. She is graceful and fast. I have never felt safer on top of any horse. I do not even look at that bloody Merryleg's way."

Winifred gave an amused smile. Alfred was awful. "To the joy of my little sisters, I can assure you. Alfred, really a hunting party? What joy can you get killing foxes and hares? George's death should remind you-"

"George died for riding a horse like a steam engine, something I would never do. For that reason I ask you not to tell my parents about this. The men have finally accepted me in their group."

"Alfred, I know you want to make friends and-"

"When you start feeling lonely without your horse friends and the stable boy, then speak to me about loneliness. It is a sad world when your only friend is your sister who has been too busy with her romantic interest to pay attention to you." As Alfred started to walk away Winifred stood right up walking after him.

"Alfred that is not true! You know you have been busy with your studying and going to those parties. I know you want to fit in, you want to fit in the family and our family friend's children. I feel the same Alfred."

Alfred stopped but still did not face his sister. "No you don't."

"Yes I do. At least you get invited to parties! My only tea parties are with you and mother. My mother tries everything because she believes it is because I am a late bloomer. I know how to behave, I just refuse to do so because it would not make a difference and I would hate to disappoint my mother who is practically loved by those people."

Alfred still did not face her. Regardless of their money, the squire's children have been outcasts. With their love of horses and all animals, country style life and their behavior, no one wanted to socialize with them. "Alfred, I love you."

He turned to Winifred. "I know you do. I love you too Winnie. You are my younger sister, my blood and I would do anything for you."

"Who cares if we do not fit in? I would not like to be with hypocritical people talking behind my back and neither would you. If they are accepting you merely because of the beautiful horse you have, it is not worth the company. You are one of the few people I have in this are…the only person who knows my secret."

"Winifred, the only reason I have kept that a secret is because I do not want to see what happened to Grandmama happen to you."

Winifred was hit with a cruel reality. "So, you do not believe me either…I…always thought you were teasing so others would not know."

"It is not that Winifred I just-"

"I trusted you. You know Grandmama was not mad." She turned around and ran back to the estate.

"Winifred!" Alfred should have ran after her but he decided he would speak to her after the hunting party.

It was late at night and Winifred was writing a letter to Alfred in her room. As she walked to Alfred's room to slip it under his door, a maid went up to her. "Miss Winifred, please come to the sitting room."

The maid's voice was so calm, it brought chill down Winifred's spine. She walked hastily towards the room. Before she reached the place, she saw her father walk out carrying her mother while he shouted. "Take the children to their room please!" His voice cracked. The nurse took out a crying Jessica followed by a quiet Flora. She stared at them hoping for an explanation but not receiving any.

She walked inside the room and saw Sir John, a young gentleman, Joe and Senaida who was crying hysterically.

"Sir John… my mother, is she fine? I just saw-"

Senaida looked at Winifred. "Oh no, child please. Just go upstairs."

"Why? What is going-" That is when she noticed Alfred on the coach. Stiff and pale, almost as if he was sleeping with his clothes muddy.

"Alfred!" She raced to kneel by his side and held him. "Alfred! What happened? Did he fall off his horse?"

As she pulled away she noticed blood mixed with mud on her dress. She started to breath hard.

It was the first time the young man there spoke. "I am sorry Miss. There was nothing we could do. A wrong leap, to catch a hare! We tried to warn him, it was a steep hill before the brook. His neck broke and… we had to shoot the horse. It was the only way to get it out of his misery."

Winifred stood quiet and looked at her brother. It was too much, just a few hours ago they were talking. She shook her head. "No, no no no no no no…" She started to shake him in hopes he would react. "NO NO _NO! **NO!**_" She held her brother tightly and cried bitterly. "**NO! Alfred PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME! TAKE ME WITH YOU ALFRED!**" Her voice softened as tears rushed down her eyes. "I can not do this alone! Please_ Alfred! **ALFRED!**_"

"Joe please take her." Sir John said feeling impotent to break the siblings apart.

"Uncle John… I can't."

"Joe, do it now."

Joe came close and merely touched her shoulder to which Winifred swung at him letting out a loud shriek.

"Miss…" He could not talk as he started to cry.

"_NO! **GO AWAY**_!" She buried her face in Alfred chest. "Alfred…don't go..."

"Miss Winifred…" He touched her shoulder but this time Winifred did not respond. He shook her and felt her limp. "She fainted." Joe turned her enough to lift her with the assistance of the young gentleman who was there.

"I'll show you her room." Senaida said as she guided Joe.

Winifred saw herself riding Autumn's wind. She saw the hare, it went under a thick fence which was far to high to jump over yet Autumn's wind rode faster. The strong horse made the jump but the hare made a quick turn. There was a steep hill and the turn Autumn's wind tried to make was too quick. They could not see where they were going. A snap sound was heard as Autumn fell down the hill. She felt herself fall off the horse onto the brook before she felt an excruciating pain in her neck.

Winifred saw from the water as her body floated that Autumn's wind down looking straight at her. "Alfred!" Legs broken but caring about more about her friend.

Winifred managed to say "Autumn's wind…".

A gun shot was heard and the precious horse life was gone. Winifred felt dizzy as she saw the water around her turn red before she saw black.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Black Beauty: The Autobiography of a horse belongs to Anna Sewell and I am not making any profit with my fan fiction

.

Horses speak softly to me

By: MovieDreamer

Summary: Based on Sewell's Black Beauty, Winifred Gordon is a 16-year old girl who has the gift of speaking to horses living in the 1800's living the tragedy of her mother's sickness, her arranged marriage, her friendship with Ginger and her love for a young stable boy…

Chapter 7

Author's note: In brackets, I am just putting the songs I was listening to as I wrote the story for inspiration along with the youtube link. (Just put .com/ whatever the link I put down). You can loop it until I put the next bracket or not. It makes reading more enjoyable with a soundtrack =)

giggles-95: Thanks so much! It was heartbreaking to write about Alfred's death. Winifred is going through a lot and in the next chapters I might actually take a pause and focus on the horses some

Scott- Thanks so much for reading the story. I am actually aware of the term, the reason I called the man "horse doctor" is because that is how Ms. Sewell called the man who came to see Beauty during that scene. It was more to stay a bit true to her work. I am just playing in her sandbox. :)

Bglitter- Hello, thanks so much for your reviews! I do not think I can write like a true author but it is very flattering. :) You should definitely write a book about Black Beauty. There are not much stories based on the movie or the book. By the way, I'll gladly return the reviews but your reviews are anonymous.

Once again, thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing, marking down as a favorite and setting up alerts. I am glad to revisiting this story again.

**[Nino Rota - Romeo and Juliet: /watch?v=wcyRO_ZFa9I]**

Senaida walked into the room early in the morning with tea for young Winifred. She had already left tea for the Squire and Mistress. She had in mind to make warm milk for the other young girls as soon as she checked up on Winifred.

Her wrinkles were far deeper this morning. To see the family in devastation broke her heart. The Mistress would not get out of her bed and the Squire had drunk his tea before locking himself up in the library.

Inside, she gave a deep loving sigh and smiled warmly at the sight before her. There laid Winifred and Joe, the two of them reminded her of toddlers in the crib. Winifred was in fetal position wrapped in her blanket while Joe slept on his back and one of his hands hanged off the bed. The other hand was under Winifred's hand which was the only body part not wrapped up in the blanket.

She placed the silver platter that had tea, milk and honey down on the night table and placed her hand over her chest. It would be a shame to wake them up since they looked peaceful but she knew the scandal that can come of it if anyone in the house knew that Joe had not come to his bedroom last night. Before she can bring herself to wake them up however, Joe had slowly opened his eyes.

He rubbed his eyes and stretched. At the sight of Senaida, he breathed in deeply and sat up quickly.

"Relax child." She whispered. She walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Joe's face started to turn crimson. "I am sorry. I was watching over Winifred," He turned quickly and looked at the sleeping adolescent before he turned to Senaida, his chest heaving as breathed heavily. "Last night and I was very tired. I did not even realize I slept here-"

"It is okay." Senaida gave a warm smile to reassure him. "Just go on now," She gave an encouraging tap on his shoulder. "And make sure no one sees you." She walked to the night table and bent some to stir in the honey and milk onto the tea. Joe quickly got up and took one look at Winifred who was still sleeping before he left.

Poor little Joe Green! How his eyes would light up whenever he laid them on Winifred! She thought to herself as she stirred the tea until it got a consistent color. At the age of fifteen, Joe had found love, even before that if she knew any better. About the same age, Master Alfred fell in love. She remembered it perfectly. He placed his eyes on little Elena and that was all he saw, all he ever spoke about.

She watched Winifred sleep peacefully. She knew Joe would never disrespect Winifred especially in these circumstances so she rest assured that the two of them just fell asleep last night. It was a devastating evening.

"So what is going to happen now?"

"Some men came over to prepare my brother for his funeral tonight. One of the men was surprised, he thought at first it was my mother."

Winifred was on a swing Joe had made in the morning as he gently pushed her. He did not have much work to do until the evening when the guest were ready to leave and decided he wanted to cheer Winifred up a bit. Therefore, after he took in the guest horse into the stables, he found a tree with a sturdy branch and made a swing out of board and some rope.

"How do you like the swing Miss Winifred?"

Winifred turned back to him. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, not at all miss."

"So then why are we back to formalities?"

Joe gave a side grin as he gripped onto the rope for support as he leaned over Winifred shoulder. "I apologize Winnie, how is the swing?"

She held the sides of the thick rope as she looked up at the branch that was holding her weight. "I like it. I have not been on a swing since I was Jessica's age." Placing her hands on her lap, she turned back to Joe. "Would it handle both of our weights?"

"It should."

"Then sit with me." She patted on the empty space next to her.

He turned around to take a seat opposite of her. He looked up to make sure the branch held their weight and turned to Winifred who was looking at him. As they looked at each other, Winifred looked at the dark brown eyes that reminded Winifred of the dry leaves in the fall. To her it was as if every sound around her came to a sudden silence.

They exchanged bashful smiles and turned to look at the two younger sisters who were at a distance riding Merrylegs. They were laughing and talking quite loud as Merrylegs galloped around in a large circle.

**[Black Beauty- Ginger Snaps: watch?v=XCh68Bi-5xA]**

"Would it be cruel to say that I hate my sisters right now?"

"Why would you say that?" Joe was shocked to hear something so bold from Winnie. As he observed Winnie, she was thoroughly angered.

"It's as if they do not care." Her cloudy gaze was settled on the two laughing girls. "Carrying on their lives as if we did not lose a brother. I do not expect the whole world to stop for the death of my brother but at least his own sisters should pay some respect rather than… LAUGHING AND SCREAMING SO LOUDLY!"

Winifred's voice was loud enough and so sudden that the girls that turned to her heard it.

She jumped off the swing, took off her hat and threw it on the ground as she stomped towards her sister with fire in her eyes. Joe picked up her hat and raced after her.

"Merrylegs drop them off right now!"

"What the bloody hell is your problem Winifred?" Flora pushed one of her blonde curls behind her ear and stared down at her sister's sudden hostile behavior.

"Watch your language Flora." Winifred said in an austere tone and turned to Jessica who looked frightened and dared not say a single word.

With a tone of haughty disdain, Flora waved her hand dismissively. "I can talk however I feel—"

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Winifred spat furiously, but this time at Merrylegs.

_Miss Winifred! I cannot do that, they will question—_

"I said, now!" Her fists were tightly clenched at her sides.

Flora chuckled with smug look on her face. "Are you mad? Do you think my horse is a trained dog? Talking at it like it will listen to you."

"Jessica and Flora get off Merrylegs now."

"I do not see how it is—"

"Our brother died last night! Have you no respect for the dead?"

"Correction, _your _brother." Flora's eyes narrowed coldly towards her sister.

"I beg your pardon!" Winifred's voiced cracked as the redness of her face started to go down to her neck.

Joe who had maintained his distance came behind Winifred as he placed his hands on her shoulder. He felt things were going to get ugly quick. "Miss Winifred, its fine. Let your sisters distract themselves, they are not doing any harm."

Flora smiled triumphantly. "Thank you Joe."

Winifred though, did not listen to Joe and was still trying to absorb what Flora said a few seconds ago. "_My _brother?"

"You heard correctly. Your. That idiot did nothing but torment Jessica and me all bloody day. Jessica has been happy all day."

"Jessica?" Winifred turned in disbelief at her younger sister who bowed down her head as her curls covered her face.

"Tell her Jessica, tell her how you wished for Alfred to disappear and how happy you were to see him there dead in the sitting room."

"You disgust me Flora. You know very well that Jessica did not want Alfred dead. You are just hurt because he left this world before you ever had chance to tell him how much you loved him. He may have been bothersome but he did you every favor you asked. He sat there on that boat every day rowing your miserable arse all over the pond for your enjoyment." She looked down. "You are right Joe. I will leave them alone. I might just hurl if I stand here another moment."

Winifred and Joe started to walk back to the swing as Joe wrapped his arm around her in a comforting hug.

"And you're just bloody angry because Alfred is no longer around to cover your whorish behavior. Who will you find now to stand at the door while Joe breaks you behind Dr. Blomefield's back?" Flora's high pitch laugh was enough to set Winifred off.

She pulled Joe's arm away and sprinted up to her sisters and Merrylegs. She grabbed Flora by her hair and when her blonde locks were wrapped well around her fingers she pulled her down to the ground as Flora shrieked.

"You do not want to get off Merrylegs then let me do you the favor." She pulled Flora to her feet still holding her hair. Letting go she pointed at finger towards Flora's chest. "Disrespect my brother's soul one more time and you will be joining him."

Flora rubbed her scalped with her fingertips as her blue eyes stared with hatred at her older sister. There was a silence between them before Flora bought face across Winifred's in a vicious resounding slap.

"Do not threaten me." Flora closed in on her sister with her chest heaved. "All these years as Father's favorite have gotten to your head. You are no longer the favorite and I hope you turn as mad as Grandmama. I'll laugh the day I see you eat hay and die of it."

Winifred placed her hand on her face. She kept it to the side for a minute taking in that her sister had just placed her hand on her. When she finally looked up at Flora, she had a puzzled look.

Flora gave a wide smile knowing she had the upper hand over her sister. "And if you're asking, 'How does she know?' Who does not know that old hag's ending? We just do not mention it for your sake. I can care."

"Flora…" Winifred tried hard to maintain composure but Flora knew well that she was getting under Winifred's skin.

"Want to hear something else? Alfred's death is the best thing that has happened to me in a while. I'm glad he's dead."

Flora felt a white heat of pain as Winifred brought her fist against her face. Jessica's screaming was heard as the two sisters scratched, slapped, punched and pulled each other's hair.

Joe did not know how to stop the fight as they both were beating each other with a towering passion. He looked at Jessica. "Go get your father."

Jessica rode off with Merrylegs at a slow pace but at least help was on its way. Joe would have gone but he was afraid that this was not too far from turning into cold-blooded murder.

"Miss Winifred— Miss Flora!" He pleaded but the fighting continued. Every time he tried to pull away one of the sisters, the other took advantage and seize to hurt the other sibling.

The two girls were bleeding by now and Joe knew he had to stop the fight even he got hurt. When Winifred was on top of Flora bringing her fist against Flora's face, Joe pulled Winifred away. "Winifred! Love… please you are bleeding! She's bleeding!"

Flora stood up and jumped at Winifred clawing at her face and Joe fell back having the weight of both girls on him. When Winifred elbowed his nose and one of Flora's fist socked him right in the eyes, he saw black with firework colors and his nose stung. There was a sudden boom but he made out the words.

"**WHAT- IS GOING ON **_**HERE**_?"

It was enough to have the sisters stop fighting. Flora stood up and pointed at Winifred. "She started it!"

Winifred stood up after and helped Joe up. She looked at her father who was red down to his neck and she swore she saw his eyes lighter as his pupils narrowed. He had his eyes opened wide enough to see.

The Squire turned to Winifred for an explanation but did not give any.

"I have guest here mourning over the loss of your brother and here you two are fighting like drunken men in a pub! Did his loss not mean anything to you two? Does it not show that we should love our family dearly because we do not know if they will be here tomorr- Is that blood?"

The sisters looked at each other for just a moment and turned to their father.

"The only reasons why I do not give you two a beating in this instance is because of your brother's death and because the way you two hurt each other is enough beating as it is. I am having enough problems as it is without having you two and Winifred, you should know better. You are a young woman, engaged and should be an example to Flora."

"You are right father. I love my sister dearly and I am so sorry father to you and Winnie. I should know that after I lost George and Alfred that I should appreciate my family. We were fighting over childish things. See Winifred wanted to ride Merrylegs now that you do not let her ride Ginger and I simply explained to her your rules. She got angry and we started fighting."

The Squire turned to Winifred. "You know very well why you are not allowed to ride Ginger. With the behavior you showed today, I am less convinced you have shown any form of responsibility—"

"Father I—"

"I let one of my children ride before he was ready as I was persuade by words… I am not going to lose another of my children. You are not allowed to ride Ginger or any horse until you have shown responsibility and not just once, consistent."

"Father, please it is not your fault—"

"My word is final Winifred! Now both you go inside from back of the house to get cleaned up. Your mother does not need to have more problems from her other children." He took Jessica by the hand and walked away without hearing any more objections.

Winifred turned to her sister, with her eyes that told Flora a million words of regret and disappointment before she walked away.

Flora though stood behind with her arms crossed she sat on the grass fuming.

**[Black Beauty- Mommy : watch?v=ys56AfANzIE]**

Once everyone was out of earshot, Joe took a seat next to her. "Flora… that was your brother, sister and your grandmother you were talking about."

Flora wiped her nose with her sleeves and looked at the bloodstain. "O spare me your words. I do not regret anything I said."

"You lied to your father-"

"As does everyone else in this household." She stood up. "Before you tell me what is right and wrong, why do you not dance over to my father with all your righteousness and tell him how you have been sparking and probably breaking his oldest daughter!"

"I have not disrespected Winifred."

"You are lucky I did not tell him how you stood in Winifred's room last night. The only reason I did not is because I do not want to see you packing."

"How can I matter more than your sister? I did not do anything last night with her or ever."

"Only you and Winifred know the truth. Good bye."

**[Black Beauty - Poor Ginger: watch?v=mF9LLX5iogs]**

The crying in the room was almost unbearable. Many of the ladies were consoling her mother and the men gave their condolences to her father. Jessica was upstairs with the nurse in her bedroom and Flora was sitting down with a cold stare next to Lady Elena who every so often wiped a tear with a handkerchief.

Joe was between his father and Sir John. Joe avoided her and she knew why. Dr. Blomefield was consoling her as he wrapped his arms around her and offered his handkerchief every so often.

She looked down at her feet. She had cried so much that her emotions had left her body and she did not know where they were or why they had left.

"My condolences Miss Winifred."

She knew that voice. She looked up and saw James. Her face lit up. Her old friend. She hugged him tightly without second thought. James embraced her tightly as he patted her back unaware of the cold look Dr. Blomefield was giving him.

"I am so sorry about Alfred. I know how close you two were."

She pulled away and looked at him. "I know how close he was with you as well James."

"When I reached the urgent notice, I took the first train here. Are you alright, how have you been?"

"Who is this Miss Winifred?" Blomefield said immediately interrupting the friendly reencounter.

"Oh, I apologize. James, this is Andrew. Andrew this is James, he was the stable boy here for many years before Joe came along."

James extended his hand out as Blomefield shook it vigorously.

"So you were the one replaced by a child." He tightened his grip some.

James raised his eyebrow and knew what was going on but did not want Winifred to be aware of the tension. "I actually left. I was offered an opportunity that will help my mother and I. Friend of yours Winifred?"

"Fiancé" Dr. Blomefield responded immediately before Winifred had a chance to respond.

"Fiancé?" James eyebrows raised up. "Well I remember that Winifred had better taste—"

Winifred caught on and interrupted the hostility between the two men. "James, why don't you join me to the sitting room? Your mother has made some tea there for the guest." She turned to Dr. Blomefield. "Andrew, just make sure mother is alright and inform me of anything."

Without waiting for permission from either men, she walked towards the sitting room.

"Your parents sure have the gift of seeing someone's character."

"He is not a bad person James." She wrapped her fingers around the teacup and felt its warmness in her palms. "He is just… I guess because I am not as affectionate with him as I am with others, he feels threatened."

James rubbed his forehead. "Same Winifred. Always trying to please her family." He gave a slow smile. "I saw the one who 'replaced me'. From your letters it looks as if you fancy him."

"That is our secret James." She lowered her head and whispered.

"I would never tell someone that. I would have to really hate you to do such a thing. I worry for you. I do not want someone to think less of you or hear a scandal because once there is one; there is nothing that can take it back once a rumor is spread."

"I know James." She cocked he head to the side.

"Did Alfred ever tell you that he knew?"

"He hinted and teased." She gave a small smile and looked up reminiscing.

"He knew and took care of you so that you would never be caught. We use to write letters and although he was jealous, he was happy for you. He said you deserved it because you were such a good daughter to your mother. You take care of her when others can't." He sighed and placed his hand over her shoulder. "So take care of yourself especially from Andrew."

"Excuse me."

They both looked up to see a young man around his mid 20's with reddish dark brown color, very posh with a dark gray suit. Winifred immediately recognized him. She rose up. "You are the young man that came to my home with Alfred that night."

"Correct." He bowed his head. He turned to James. "Would you mind if I speak to Miss Winifred in private?"

James stood up. "Not at all." He placed his hand on Winifred's back. "I am going to see your parents to give my condolences." He gave a nod in the young man's direction before going back to the wake.

**[Black Beauty- Ginger Snaps: watch?v=XCh68Bi-5xA]**

"I am sorry, I did not catch your name."

"Lord George," He took Winifred's hand and gently kissed her knuckles. "I am so sorry for your lost. Alfred was a very good friend of mine."

Winifred rubbed her knuckles and narrowed her eyes. "Was this before or after Alfred had his horse?"

"Please Miss Winifred, do not offend. Alfred was always my friend, he just needed something so I can be open about my friendship with my other mates. Alfred knew that well but I was always there for anything he needed. I offered many times to buy him a great stallion he had set his eyes on but he was very much a square."

"Do not offend my brother, Lord George."

"I do not say it as a bad thing. He was a very obedient son. He said he would not ride a horse until it was on that his father had approved of. He was very set on that but Miss, you must understand how it is among men. You are by what you had and although the Squire is a much-respected man, Alfred had nothing of his own. Nevertheless, he was a good man. I enjoyed spending time with him. He was very funny and we always found a way to throw pranks on the other boys but my mother was not having it."

Winifred scoffed as she crossed her arms. "Mother? It looks like my brother was not the only squared one."

George grinned. "Alfred did mention he had a beautiful sister, he forgot to mention her fiery behavior. I like that. The least I can do for your brother is take care of what he cared most for. His young sister."

"Well you must not have been very good friend with Alfred. I already have a fiancé."

"What's his name?"

"Dr. Blomefield."

George covered his mouth to hold back the laughter. He cleared his throat. "I do not laugh because we are at a wake and I respect your brother tremendously. Dr. Blomefield? The animal doctor? The one who could not get into a school to take care of humans that he resorted to animals?" He walked close to her. "I cared for Alfred very much. I knew that his favorite sister is beautiful, plays the piano and is well educated. I do not think he would have stood back and watched such a disastrous arrangement occur. I will tell you something about myself Miss Winifred. Mostly everything I own, I like it to be unique, unattainable to others, a challenge if you may. If you need a distraction, send for me. I can take you to see me race. Once you spend time with me, then you will see what type of husband you deserve. Again, I am terribly sorry for the lost of your brother. May there be others like him. Now if you excuse me, I am going to pay my respects to my friend, who God knows is in a better place than any of us." He bowed his head before he walked back to the wake.

Winifred fell back into the coach and placed her hand over her head. "What an arrogant man!" She breathed in deeply. "Honestly Alfred, these were the friends you wanted so badly?"

**[Black Beauty - Poor Ginger: watch?v=mF9LLX5iogs]**

As she looked out the window, she saw a bright light. How was that possible? It could not have been from the stables as it was a distance away. She decided to step out to investigate.

When she stepped outside, she saw a thoroughbred outside without a lasso with a glow around it that left her mesmerized. It gave out a loud whinny before it raced off into the woods. She lifted her dress and raced after it. "Wait!"

She raced behind up until she came across the place with many trees not far from where the horses would drink. She tried to catch her breath as she said softly. "Alfred…"

"Miss Winifred!"

She jumped as she felt her heart leap to her throat. She turned and saw Joe with a gas lamp with a worried look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" She pressed her hand against her chest.

"I saw you run out of the wake so I decided to follow to see if you were fine."

She looked at him and wondered at what time she was so obvious about leaving the household. Then it hit her that this was Joe she was trying to comprehend. She sat down and huddled her knees. "If I was to tell you, you would think I am mad."

Joe took a seat next to her placing the gas lap in front of him. "You can tell me anything Winnie. We are friends."

Winifred gave a weak smile. "I… I think Alfred is still here protecting me."

"Have you seen him?"

"No, I… its Autumn's Wind."

"The horse?"

"Yes I saw a horse earlier this morning and that same horse outside now. It's Autumn's Wind but… its Alfred. They both… their bond was so beautiful that they became one soul. My grandmama use to tell me that every owner has one horse they connect with. When you rode with them, you felt that connection. Autumn's Wind was Alfred's first horse yet the love between them two was noticeable. She protected him, as did he. I dreamt how they died. They only cared for the other's safety, not their own no mater how much pain they were in. True love between friends not an owner and a master."

"I believe you."

Winifred turned to Joe with a baffled look on her face.

Joe turned to her with a small smile on his face. "I believe that you saw Alfred. This is the place where Alfred took me to speak about you." He looked up at the trees.

"What?"

"Yes we spoke about a lot of things. I also believe that you can speak to horses." He leaned back and looked up at the sky.

Winifred felt every part of her body jump up. The goose bumps made her shiver.

"I know Alfred did not believe you." He said plainly, as if he had planned this conversation.

"He told you?" A hint of betrayal and worry in her voice.

"No, but I noticed the resemblance between your grandmother and what you are going through." Joe took her hand. "You can not blame Alfred for not believing. It is too painful because he loves you and does not want you to suffer your grandmother's fate. What Alfred failed to see was what your grandmother needed was someone to believe her. Someone to tell her she was not alone."

Winifred eyes started to build tears as her heart swelled.

"You are not alone. I know Alfred was everything to you but he is here. Not only is he here, I am here. Your family, friends, Black Beauty, the horses and Ginger. We are all here." He pulled her to him and held her tightly.

He heard as Winifred started to cry and buried her face on his shoulder. He held her tightly with his fingers running through her hair.

**[Nino Rota - Romeo and Juliet: /watch?v=wcyRO_ZFa9I]**

Winifred pulled away and looked at Joe. Her cheeks stained by tears. "I love you."

Joe was shocked to hear those words come out of Winifred's mouth. He looked at her unable to find a logical way to react. He breathed out slowly and smiled although it was a sad smile. "I love you too."

He wrapped one arm tightly around her waist and his other hand behind her neck. He gently pulled her to him and kissed her. All he wanted to do was protect her. Nothing more. Fate took Alfred away but he was now going to take that position. As he felt her lips brush against his he knew for once this was far more than his attraction to a pretty girl.

Winifred pulled away as she put her hand over mouth. "This is inappropriate Joe. I scolded my sisters. I would be a hypocrite if I am here sparking with you when my brother's body is not fully cold yet."

Joe silently agreed with her. He took out a flute from his pocket and showed it to her. "I was supposed to play for the wake but I think you need it far more than your brother."

"I did not know you played an instrument." Winifred said quite surprised. Joe had only know work all his life so she was taken aback that he had found time to take on a hobby.

"My father plays it as does Uncle John. It is not something we play often but we would during parties or other events."

Joe started to play the flute slowly into a melody when suddenly a strong gush of wind threw up everything around them and the moon was like the sun. Winifred turned in the direction the "sun" was rising up from. There she saw the horse. She stood up quickly. "Keep playing Joe…"

She slowly walked up to the horse. She felt enchanted as she heard the strong neigh as the horse kicked up. Winifred's heart swelled as she smiled. The horse's whinny echoed in her ears.

She raised her hands up and closed her eyes.

Winifred spun around feeling the melody of the flute take over her body. As she slowed down not wanting to get dizzy, she stopped as her curls gently brushed against her cheek. There she saw him. "Alfred."

"Be strong Winifred. Be strong. You are not alone. Do not give up."

The neigh echoed loudly.

"Alfred…" With that, she fainted.

That night Winifred dreamt of Alfred. She dreamt of what was.

How they would run in the woods and spin until they fell on the ground. How on the hot summer days, they would throw themselves off the boat into the water and she held on to him because she could not swim.

She dreamt of what could have been.

Alfred finally confessing his love to Lady Elena and finally getting married. Alfred's children all with his charming smile and devious planning. Growing up to be like his father, a magistrate respected and loved by all. Growing old, a sibling love where they were more than siblings. They were truly best friends.

Opening her eyes, she saw she was still in the woods but in Joe's arm. "Joe."

"Are you alright love?"

"Yes. I saw him."

Joe nodded. He had not seen anything but he believed she did. "I want you to know I will always be here Winnie. Always." He brushed his thumb against her cheek.

Winifred sat up and started to trace his face. "I believe you." She leaned in to kiss him.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Black Beauty: The Autobiography of a horse belongs to Anna Sewell and I am not making any profit with my fan fiction.

Horses speak softly to me

By: MovieDreamer

Summary: Based on Sewell's Black Beauty, Winifred Gordon is a 16-year old girl who has the gift of speaking to horses living in the 1800's living the tragedy of her mother's sickness, her arranged marriage, her friendship with Ginger and her love for a young stable boy…

Chapter 8

**[Black Beauty - Sick : watch?v=IrpfBULP33k]**

It was a quiet morning. A month had passed since the terrible news came of Alfred's passing. As Winifred sipped her tea, she observed her family. The light that was once there gone, it even felt like her mother had given up as she had not gone to the doctor or taken any of Senaida's medical teas. Even her fiery sister Flora started to feel the absence of her older brother.

Suddenly the sounds of footsteps broke the silence as the footman walked in. "Squire Gordon, you are needed at the door." He hesitated some. "Mistress, I suggest you join him."

Winifred's mother looked up at her husband as her two eyebrows almost came together in confusion.

The squire wiped his mouth with the handkerchief before getting off his seat. "Children stay here." He took his wife's hand and followed the footman.

"The bloody hell we are staying here." Flora said as she quickly wiped her mouth ready to follow them once they were of some distance.

"Flora! Your language!" Winifred was getting tired of correcting her sister. She felt at times that she did it to be a nuisance. "I… Did you not hear father?"

"I heard him perfectly. He said _children_. That leaves Jessie and you depending on your mood this morning." She stood up and ignored Jessica who was sticking her tongue out at her sister.

Without another word, Flora walked out of the dining room. Winifred sighed. She did get a bad feeling from the news. She stood up and before leaving, she extended her hand out. "Well are you coming?" Jessica did not need to be asked twice as she hopped off her seat and raced to her sister, took her hand and followed her to the entrance of the house.

"Just because you are the magistrate, does not mean you have the right to take the laws in your own hands!"

"I really do not know what you mean Mr. Clay."

"The tiny home I have out which I rent out to the family. Remember how you mentioned that it was under dangerous conditions! Do not dare say it is not true when I and the other men heard you."

"Well it is! I would not even have my horses living under such conditions and they are my animals! Let alone a family with children."

"Right, but that did not mean you had to go off and burn it down! If that family wanted to live there, that was there business but now, they have nothing!"

The Mistress gripped her husband's arm. "Mr. Clay, clearly you are mistaken. My husband would never do such a thing as leave a family without a home no matter how he is against the situation; he would do the things the correct way."

"Madame, the problem is far worst than just the little cottage. See, since it way out in the back it also burned down part of where I make my bricks."

"But…brick does not burn, even I know that." Flora whispered.

Gordon turned back giving his daughter a cold look to which she looked down at her shoes.

"Had I had my workers there at night making a speedy order, why you would be in far more trouble then an arson charge, Squire."

"Please Mister Clay, there must be a logical explanation for all this. My husband is not an arsonist."

"There are witnesses Mistress." Clay looked at Gordon rather coldly. "They saw Gordon ride up there with his horse and putting oil and setting it on fire! My cottage and my brick house. You may be the magistrate but you will stand trial. I will not stand for this and you will be behind bars Squire." He turned behind him and it was for the first time Winifred acknowledged there were other people besides Mr. Clay all in uniform.

"These gentlemen here will do some investigation in the estate."

**[Black Beauty - End Credits: watch?v=v5PYo8Zk3-I]**

Flora turned to Winifred. "You think he did it?"

"Absolutely not, do you?"

"No but I wondered if you did."

The girls were at the sitting room as the adults followed the police around as they investigated the estate.

Flora rolled her eyes as she leaned her chin on her palm. "Father is far too square to do something like that…Alfred on the other hand, I would not have doubted it. He would have done it, come here bragging about and walked away with the police like if he is off to marry Queen Victoria and..and-."

Winifred turned to her sister and was shocked by what she saw. Her sister crying and not just small tears but it was as if someone finally turned the faucets on. She cried bitterly as she covered her face.

Winifred wrapped her arms around her younger sister holding her tightly which made Flora cry louder.

"I miss him Winnie! I miss him so much! Believe me Winnie, I love him. I was just so… I was so _angry_ that I never had the chance to tell him just how much!" She gripped Winifred tightly like a newborn afraid someone would drop him.

Winifred heard soft sniffling and looked up to see Jessica was crying too as the trail of tears went down her cheeks.

"Jessie…"

"I… I miss him too Winnie!"

Flora looked up at her sister as well who was huddling herself as she tightly closed her eyes. "I miss Alfred!"

"Come here," Winifred said waving her sister over. Jessica raced into Winifred's arms. Winifred consoled her two sisters as they continued apologizing and confessing the pain Winifred had felt when the news came in. "It's going to be alright. He knows you both love him because he loves you too. He always has and always will, no matter where he is." She caressed her sisters' locks as she realized she was now their oldest sibling and was to take care of them as Alfred did even if he was not obvious about it.

At that moment John came in with his wrinkles deeply visible in his face, he looked extremely troubled.

"Sir John, what happened?" Winifred held her sisters tightly ready to hear the worst.

"They found a barrel of oil in the stables hidden in the hay and oil in the saddle."

"A barrel of oil, do the police believe it was him?"

"The barrel was empty."

"Has father no alibi? I mean did you or Joe see my father come in at night or leave?"

"We saw him go and he told us not to wait for him. He had received letter from a friend who said it was extremely urgent to speak to him and wanted the squire to visit him."

"So father does have an alibi!" She gave a relieving smile.

John did not share her excitement. "Not quite... the man denies the visit, just accepts he sent out the letter."

Winifred's eyebrows almost came together as she gave John a cloudy gaze. "This does not seem right."

"I need to get back. They are still checking the stables. I just came here to get something for the squire."

Once John was gone, Winifred tapped her sisters' back. "Flora, watch over Jessica. I need to check something." She stood up and headed towards the stables.

**[Black Beauty - Bye Jerry/Hard Times : watch?v=xGdnJR452rA]**

Winifred found Joe leaning against one of the horse's boxes as he was chatting with Beauty who had his head stuck out. Jogging up to him, she gave out a voice that gave a tone of worry and relieve all at once. "Joe."

"Winnie." Joe gave her a small smile.

"I need to ask you…" Her voice trailed off as she saw over his shoulder her father with the men with uniform and Mr. Clay walking off. What intrigued her was that her father was the only one walking on foot.

"Hold on Joe." She said maintaining her gaze at the men. "Fetch a horse for father. Please."

She raced up to her father. "Father, what is going on? Where are you going? Why are you on your feet with these men and not on horseback?"

The squire turned to his eldest daughter. Use to her heated nature, he gave her a reassuring smile. "It's alright Winnie. I am just going to speak to the magistrate in the next town and we will have it all figured out."

"For what? Do they not believe you?" She turned to Mr. Clay. "Mr. Clay, I am disappointed. My father is your friend. He has always done business with you. You know he would never cheat you or be involved in criminal behavior!"

"Winifred." The squire said sternly.

"I have Beauty ready on saddle Squire Gordon." Joe interrupted as he held Beauty by his reins.

"That will not be necessary young boy. He is coming with us." said one of the uniformed men.

"How can you do this?" Winifred spatted out. "I have lost a brother and my father has lost his son. My mother is sick, this house cannot take anymore and now you want father behind bars! How can you be so cold? Father has been nothing but an honest man and the only people that do not believe that are criminals! Now not only are you accusing him of one but treating him like one!" She stormed off as she sobbed loudly.

"Winnie."

Winifred turned around and saw Joe and Flora standing. "What is it?"

Flora sat by her sister's side. "Sir John has told Joe that it is not looking good. They are keeping father overnight. Everything points that he did it."

"If he is found guilty, he will be six months in prison and a fine 5,000 Euros and that is just for the arson charges."

Flora leaned on her sister's shoulder. "It's hopeless. It is as if this family is under a curse. I mean did our great-great-great grandfather steal a chicken from someone's barn and the man cursed him and all his descendents?"

"No but mother did say he stole a man's wife."

"Great, now that we know the reason, how about we find a way to break the curse?"

Joe crouched in front of the two sisters balancing on the balls of his feet, amused with a spark in his eye that he had thought of a solution. "We can find the solution for that later. I know a better solution for right now. How about we find a way to prove your father's innocence?"

**[Black Beauty - Frolic : watch?v=nMNm_6x-f38]**

"How would we do that?"

"Find out who really did it."

Winifred grinned. "We can be detectives like Auguste Dupin."

"Who is that?" Joe said curiously.

"Some fictional character that her and Alfred use to read about." Flora said in a rather bored voice. "Its quite boring book, if anyone ask."

"No it is not." Winifred said offended. "Dupin like us is not a real detective but he does solve crimes. The reason behind it is ambiguous really but that does not matter. We need to be like him who proved the innocence of a man who, like father, was falsely accused. He puts himself in the place of the criminal and-"

"But how can we do that when we do not even know who the criminal is Winnie." Flora said matter-of-factly as she rolled her eyes.

"Well right now the criminal is Mr. Clay." She crossed her arms.

Joe smiled. "Right, I bet no one is there. Everyone is probably in the other town. Come on. I can saddle up your horses." Joe said as he started to get up.

"No Joe," Winifred said as he held his arm down. "If they see you saddling up the horses, they will stop us from leaving. Wait for us by the carriages. I'll make sure the nurse is looking over Jessica and Flora can take care of mother."

"No, I want to come too." Flora crossed her arms. "He's my father too and I am not going to sit back and just wait for news."

Winifred raised an eyebrow. Flora was always so unpredictable. "Very well, then go fetch Senaida to look over mother. Do not give her much detail. Say you feel faint and can not look over her."

Winifred raced to where the carriages were to find Joe. "Thanks so much for keeping us informed through your uncle."

Joe smiled. "I understand how you must feel I care for the squire as well; he has been very good to my uncle and my family. To me as well. In a way he is my unofficial in-law."

Winifred started to feel her face burn. Joe raised his eyebrow looking at her with a warm smile.

He looked over his and Winifred's shoulder. Not seeing Flora within distance, he leaned in quickly to give her a small tap on her lips and then her cheeks before whispering. "I've missed you."

"Me too." She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. He buried his face on her neck breathing her in.

Winifred pulled away with her eyebrows almost coming together in curiosity. "How did you even speak to Flora?"

"I found her outside crying by Merrylegs' box. Flora can be quite mean but when you see her cry something makes you want to stop whatever it is that is hurting her."

Winifred gave a smile that silently communicated 'I know the feeling'. "Flora is not a bad person; just… she is so young and wants everything already. She also looks like she would not break a plate so you can not help feeling sorry for her."

Joe nodded. "She is very pretty but I am sure she can break the whole crockery if she wanted to."

"I do not appreciate this talking about me when I am not here." Flora voice rang as she had a slight pout and her arms crossed. The two adolescents turned to her as she gave a small scoff.

"Flora. What took you so long?"

Flora let out a bothered sigh. "Well, I went along with what you said and Senaida decided she wanted to brew me a tea. She practically forced me into bed so I had to dress myself again. I am never taking your advice. I should have just said I had a friend's place to go to."

Feeling that time was wasting, Joe interrupted. "Right, we have to go before they return. Come on." He tapped Flora's shoulder and walked up to Winnie locking his hand with hers as he closed in on her. "Come on."

"I am still here." Flora rang out in a sing-song.

**[Black Beauty - Kicking Up A Storm: watch?v=5jwT4EdAfQ8]**

The three adolescents raced out before any of the adults had a chance to see them. Walking through the woods Flora was speaking about her upcoming birthday.

"So I do not even know if my parents will be up for celebrating but it is my birthday. I wish father would get me the dress I saw. It is pink with many layers at the skirt and light blue ribbons." Flora locked her hands together having a mental image of her in the dress. "I am so in love with it and I already made the list of the guest I would love to invite. You are invited as well Joe."

"Thank you." Joe said amused and bashful at once.

"I even have in mind the food and…" Flora went on about her plans as Joe and Winifred looked at each other amused.

He squeezed her hand and brushed his thumb on base of her thumb, which sent butterflies to the pit of her stomach.

"I feel I am turning old. I need to find a suitor and my birthday is the perfect-" Flora was instantly interrupted by the sound of a whinny. She spun around. "Is that a horse?"

They turned to see the dark horse racing through the woods towards them at full charge with a loud whinny as he kicked up the dirt as he galloped.

"It's Beauty!" Winifred said shocked the moment she noticed the white star shape on his forehead.

"How did he get out of the stables?"

"Maybe you forgot to lock the boxes because you were to busy sparking with Winifred."

"Flora!" She raced up to the galloping horse. "Beauty! What are you doing here?"

**[Black Beauty - Wild Ride/Dream : watch?v=6lERigdOxnQ]**

The horse stopped in his tracks startled by Winifred kicked his hoofs up. Winifred was taken aback by Black Beauty's aggressiveness and fell on the floor.

"Winifred!" Joe raced up to her.

"Woo boy what is wrong?"

Beauty squealed and raised his hoofs ready to kick to her. She rolled over on time as she covered herself in fetal position. Beauty noticed Joe racing to Winifred's rescue and charged against him with a loud squeal. With one kick, Joe was pushed back and fell flat on his back. He gripped his chest feeling the air taken out of his lungs.

Beauty jumped over Joe heading towards Flora who led out a high pitch scream as she pressed herself against the tree. He lifted up his two hoofs towards her but seeing that she did not fight him, raced off.

Winifred stood up. "Flora, are you alright?"

"I am but that bloody horse kicked Joe." She pointed at Joe before racing to him.

Winifred sprinted up to Joe who was still lying on the floor. "Joe, are you alright?"

Joe coughed beating his chest. He started to slowly get up with the assistance of Flora and Winifred.

"I'm alright but what is going on with Beauty?"

"Well ask Winifred, she is the one that understands them." Flora rubbed her forehead.

"I… I do not know." Winifred said confused. She thought to herself how Beauty did not say a thing. He seemed quite startled to see her and did not answer her back. Something was not right.

"I say it is all that time he spends with that other devil horse." Flora said accusingly glaring at Winifred.

"You better not be speaking of Ginger. She is not a devil horse. She had a very bad upbringing. She is getting better." Winifred said standing up.

"Well I can not see any other explanation other than she has tainted the horses." Flora stood up as well and crossed her arms.

John forced himself up even though his chest felt tight. "Girls, come on we have to get Beauty and then go to Mr. Clay's house. Uncle John will have my skin if he knew one of the squire's horses is running about for anyone to steal him."

**[Black Beauty- Ginger Snaps: watch?v=XCh68Bi-5xA]**

As they reached the brickfield, they saw three men trying to tame Beauty through ropes with Mr. Clay looking on, on horseback.

Winifred raced ahead of the other two and shouted. "Leave him alone! He is my father's horse!" She flung the gate into the field open and raced towards Mr. Clay.

Mr. Clay noticed Winifred and pulled on the reins of the horse to face her. "That horse is dangerous! Came into my field attacking my workers and almost took some of my livestock with him. With all that he owes, the horse might be enough to pay back some of the money he owes me for the damage he has done as well as your father."

"You have no right!" Winifred said as she tried to get to Beauty but Clay was quick to block her with his horse.

"I have more than the right. Now not only do I have your father causing damage but his property too."

"Beauty is not property. Now leave him alone."

"Go on home little girl."

Winifred raced quickly around Mr. Clay and his horse, racing towards the men. "Leave Beauty alone!"

Flora and Joe followed and went on to stop the three men from tying down Beauty. Winifred pulled on to the first man closes as he felt the burn of the rope in his palm. He pulled away and Joe raced behind her to tackle him down. Flora had raced against the other man as she jumped him from behind. "Leave him alone!"

Winifred quickly stood up on her feet to help her sister but was held back by the third man. The man quickly overpowered Flora as Joe and the other man rolled on the floor still fighting.

"That is enough! Gordon's children. It is reason why everyone always talks negatively." Clay trotted on his horse up to Winifred who was still being held back by her arms. "Look at you. You miss are no lady."

Winifred's face turned red from anger as she breathed loudly. "And you sir are no gentleman. Accusing my father of a crime he did not commit."

"Everyone saw him ride off with this horse after the fire. Everyone heard him and he did not even show up to his friend's house as he claims. Mr. Martin himself said he sent out the letter but the Squire never arrived."

"Well Mr. Martin is a liar!"

"Get something clear Miss Winifred. I am telling you this because you are the oldest. If you knew better you will stay in your place. You and your sister. Your father is going to find himself in far more problems than just a battle about a burned cottage if his children," He looked up at Joe who had found a way to overpower the other man. "And workers keep revolting in this manner. Good day Miss Winifred. Come on gentleman and bring that horse with you."

The two men let go of the girls and Flora raced up to her sister to hold her for support.

The third injured man lumbered after behind the men and Beauty.

"Did you hear what he said? Father is in far more danger than what we thought."

Winifred huddled her sister. "I know."

**[Black Beauty - Jump For Joy : watch?v=XTht3V_hd_A]**

Winifred turned back to see an injured Joe who had a busted lip that was bleeding heavily. "Joe!" She raced up to him as Joe lumbered up to the two sisters. "I am alright Winnie. Do not worry."

"You're bleeding." She frowned as her eyebrows almost came together in worry.

He wiped his lip with his arm and looked at the stain of blood on his sleeve a bit amused. "I am fine. Can not say the same about Clay's friend though."

Winifred's lip trembled as she held him tightly.

Flora looked on amused with her arms crossed. "Who knew little Joe Green had fight in him?"

Joe took the compliment quite well as he said haughtily. "Only when it was necessary." He patted Winifred's back. "I can be short but I can defend myself. They were tying down Beauty as if he was a savage beast. He is probably very frightened as Beauty would not try to harm a soul."

"Says the boy Beauty kicked 6 feet across the floor." Flora grinned as she ignored the stare her Winifred gave her when she wheeled around.

Joe shook his head decided to let go what Flora said. "We need to go to the friend who sent a letter and see why he lied about the squire."

"He said his name is Mr. Martin." Winifred tapped her cheek as she tried to remember if she knew anyone by that name.

Joe quickly recognized the name. "Mr. Martin? I know who that is. That is the liquor storeowner. He is not too far, about two miles. It is an hour walk. So we better get a move on."

The two girls nodded and raced off leaving the brickfield.

**[Black Beauty - In The Country : watch?v=u8TrRXMJEc0]**

Finally reaching Mr. Martin's place they hid behind a broken down carriage. They saw the paddock right outside the house.

Flora whispered. "We should just go in and get Beauty."

"No, we need to have Mr. Martin confess the truth or at least why he is hiding it." Joe said.

"Right, Dupin would ask questions and check for any hesitation or even excitement!"

"Hush Winifred, _your_ excitement is going to get us caught." Flora rolled her eyes as Winifred's cheek started to burn.

Hearing trotting the three adolescents ducked under the carriage.

"Come on, get on with you!"

Joe knew that voice. Braving it, he looked over the carriage. "I know him." The man was pulling on Beauty's rein as Beauty was bucking. He whispered and ducked to talk to the other two that were crouching.

"He is the man that went to trial. Remember when I accused a man of whipping the horses.?

"Right, but what is he doing with Beauty?" Winifred said puzzled.

"Mr. Clay probably sold him." Flora suggested.

"But that is not Mr. Martin. Something does not make sense." He looked over the carriage again and saw the man go inside after having left Beauty in the paddock. He crouched. "You two wait here. I have to go check."

Winifred quickly reached out to grab his arm. "Don't. This man almost hurt you before."

"I'll be fine. I just need to know something." He pulled away from her grip and took her hand and gently kissed it before he quickly got up and raced into the house.

Flora sat on the floor. "I am tired. That long walk exhausted me."

"I'm exhausted too." Winifred sighed.

"Joe is really brave."

"Borderline reckless."

"It's really hard to accept your true feelings for him, I have noticed."

"What are you talking about? Flora, you know very well I have a fiancé."

"It is not stopping you from holding his hand and that stupid face you put whenever he's present."

Winifred felt her face burn.

"I do not understand why you are not honest with our parents and just tell them the truth. I mean, sure you'll live a life of complete ruin where if you die, you'd be lucky to be burned to ash but you would be happy."

"Flora… if you only knew. It is far more than just an engagement. Plus I gave my word."

"Well you know better than I do. I just think it is unfair to Joe what you are doing to him. If you are going to be honorable then be honorable because all I see right now is that you are deceiving him into believing something more is going to happen."

Winifred shook her head. "I am not taking him for a fool. He knows. He knew from the start."

"What a woman says and what a woman does is two different things."

Winifred sighed. "When you are my age you will understand." She stood up. "Joe is taking far too long. I am getting worried. Come on." She took Flora's hand and the two raced up to where Joe had gone inside. They crouched like cats and open the door slowly.

**[Black Beauty - Wild Ride/Dream : watch?v=6lERigdOxnQ]**

"Are you going to talk or not!"

Winifred and Flora hid behind a barrel with materials. Winifred looked over some to see one man who had held Joe back by his arms and the other trying to get information out of him through physical force. Viciously slapping him, he bellowed. "WELL!"

The resounding slap echoed again in the room.

Joe stood quiet and the man looked at the other one. "Lock him up in the back storage."

He struggled with the boy as he tried to drag him over to where the storage was. Winifred jumped up ready to confront the men when Flora held her back. "Winnie." She pulled her arm back down to the floor. "It's dangerous. Those two men can hurt us. We should take Beauty and send for help."

Winifred turned back to her blonde sibling and knew she was right. "Right, come on."

They raced up to the paddock. "Beauty, come on boy." Winifred said nearing to him to which Beauty lifted up his two front hoofs making Winifred fall back.

"Winnie!" Flora grabbed her sister by the arm pulling her up quickly on her feet. They both ran as Beauty chased after them with a loud aggressive squeal.

They pulled the paddock door and tripped on their own feet. They dragged their bodies away as Beauty almost reached them. Flora kicked the paddock door close. Thankfully it was an automatic lock so Beauty would not be able to pass. "What is wrong with that animal? It is like if he has rabies!" She stood up dusting herself.

Winifred was still on the floor and watched the horse kicking the paddock door as he squealed loudly trying to find a way towards them.

She gasped as she pulled herself up realizing something. "Flora!" She stood up, pulled Flora closer to the paddock, and pointed at Beauty's legs. "He does not have a white foot!" She turned to her sister. "He's not Beauty!"

"Quite the wild one isn't he?"

Winifred and Flora turned around to see the man who had assaulted Joe earlier.

"Just like Black Beauty."

Winifred and Flora looked at each other worried.

As they pushed the two girls inside closing the door behind them, Joe rose up. Winifred raced to hug Joe as he held her tightly. "Why do you always have to be so brave?"

Flora sat down and leaned against the wall. "Right now, the idea of me being home waiting for news sounds appealing."

Joe took Winifred's hand and took a seat next to Flora. He smiled at her. "At least you are the first to know everything."

"First hand experience is not as good as I thought it to be."

Joe turned his body towards Flora as he gave a small chuckled. "Come here Winnie. We all have had a bad day."

Joe wrapped one around Winifred, over her shoulder, across her chest to her waist. Winifred placed her hand on top his as he caressed her hair with the other hand.

The door at that moment flung open and the two men walked in.

**[Black Beauty- Ginger Snaps: watch?v=XCh68Bi-5xA]**

"You can not keep us here. They will notice we are missing." Winifred was quick to say.

"It is not my intention. We just need to get rid of the horse."

"Why?"

"Evidence." The man said simply.

"Evidence?" Joe turned to Flora and Winifred. "It makes sense. Your father was not the one the people saw on Beauty."

"No, Joe it's far more than that. That horse is not Beauty." Flora bit her lip and looked at the man not sure if he was menacing or not.

"Correct." The man nodded.

"So you were impersonating my father and since Beauty was a one of a kind horse, you found another like it and used him so people can believe it was my father." Winifred said ready to launch at him but Joe held her tightly. He did not want her to do something stupid that can cost her terribly.

"What about Mr. Martin?"

Joe turned to Flora. "Mr. Martin was paid handsomely to lie."

"What do you all have against my father!"

"He put me in prison for three month over a bloody animal!"

"You seemed to repent your actions. That is why the squire cut your time." Joe was confused having had believed the man had repented because he was drunk when it happened.

"Little rascal. You are lucky I have not done more to you after being witness during trial."

"Alfred was right, you are the same man sober or intoxicated." He said suddenly connecting everything.

"So what does Mr. Clay have to do with this?" Winifred mentioned bitterly.

"Nothing." Flora said as she stared at the brick wall. "Mr. Clay is just angry because he thinks it was father. Just sees it as a betrayal."

"Right and now the squire will pay for his injustice. Revenge." With that, he got up and left closing the door behind him.

**[Black Beauty - Goodbye Joe: watch?v=ga4dsdHWPGQ]**

Joe felt Winifred's chest lift from anger. "Shh." He said passing his fingers through her hair. She did not know how much time had passed. It felt they were there for hours. Although she felt comfortable in Joe's arms Winifred's mind was on her father who was standing trial. She rested her head on his chest as Flora rested on his shoulder. She started to feel a sting of guilt for having brought Flora along.

"Winnie, we have to find a way out of here." Joe said finally breaking the silence.

Flora placed her hand over her forehead. "Can we rest a bit before we do? I do not think I can take on anymore. I have walked for miles, fought a man and ran away from a savage horse. I do not think my body can take on anymore. Either way he is going to let us out."

Winifred stood up straightening out the skirt of her dress. "Right after he kills the poor horse and my father is behind bars with no way to get him out. Please Flora, a bit more of strength."

Flora sighed. "Very well, so what is the plan?"

**[Black Beauty - Wild Ride/Dream : watch?v=6lERigdOxnQ**]

The adolescents started to kick the door hoping the wood would break. Suddenly the door flung open and the three of them jumped on the man.

"Winnie! Flora! Go on! I'll catch up!" Joe said as he struggled to hold down the older man.

Winnie helped Flora get on her feet before they raced out. They were already in the woods with Joe not too far behind.

As they passed through the field with wheat, Winifred heard the loud whinny. Not the man but the horse was now chasing them.

"On the tree! Climb the tree!"

Flora tried to climb the tree and with a lift from her waist by Joe she was able to get up with Joe climbing after her.

The horse had cornered Winifred between two trees.

"Why are you so angry? Calm down boy!"

_You are the one I understand! _His ears were laid flat back, his lips were tighten in the corners with his teeth showing, and his eyes showed his whites, as he shook his head. _This is my territory! Humans trying to ride me! I'll show you all that no one can tame me starting with you!_

"Winifred! Stop staring at him! Come here." Joe shouted.

"We are not getting in your territory! Go away horse. We will not bother you!" Winifred shouted with the same aggressive tone as the horse but the horse continued to be aggressive.

"You need to leave. They are going to kill you because when you escaped you almost gave their story away. If you do not leave they will find you and be done with you!"

_No one will harm me especially not you! _He stuck his head between the trees almost biting Winifred' face. She jumped back and tripped on a rock behind her.

"Stay here Flora." Joe jumped off the tree and raced to the horse. "Here I am! Try to catch me horse!" The horse quickly turned around and did not hesitate to chase Joe.

"Winnie!" Flora shouted from the tree. Winifred quickly got on her feet and ran to the tree where Flora was. She extended her hands to her as she tried to climb. As Flora strained, Winifred pulled herself up by supporting her feet on the bark. Finally, on top of the tree, Winifred shouted for Joe to climb a tree as well. Joe quickly raced to the tree they were in. He made a leap and climbed. The wild horse bit him in the ankle as Winifred and Flora pulled him up.

Holding him Winifred shouted. _Did you not hear me! Go away! Your life is in danger!_

The angry horse kept squealing as he tried to climb the tree himself.

Joe watched the horse in mesmerized fear. "I use to think it was adorable when Beauty would do this when I played with him but this horse sure took away that endearing memory."

Winifred turned to him with her eyes narrowed. "Honestly Joe, you still find a time to joke in a situation like this?"

"Joe your pants, they have blood!" Flora shrieked.

"The horse bit me as I was climbing up." Joe said as he lifted up his pants to look at the wound.

The horse's efforts to climb were in vain so he circled the tree hoping to find a boost.

"What is wrong with him Winnie?" Flora said as she gripped Joe for emotional support.

Winnie looked at the horse with pity. "He's very angry. It seems he was a wild horse and he was recently captured. That is why father never buys a horse from the wild. Imagine you were taken from your home. You would be very angry at everyone too."

"While I admire your sympathy towards the horses, love, he is not showing much of it towards us."

**[Black Beauty - Jump For Joy : watch?v=XTht3V_hd_A]**

"Is that Beauty?" Flora shouted as she pointed out to the other horse that was galloping towards them from the distance. The loud whinny echoed as the handsome horse with his coat the color of a rook's wing shone in the sunlight. Winifred saw the white leg and smiled. "Beauty!"

"Well that does it. I am losing my job as a stable boy." Joe raised his hand up in exasperation.

Beauty let out a strong high-pitched squeal showing that he was very angry._ Stay away from the children! Leave them alone!_

The wild horse got off the tree and stood ground responding in the same fashion. _Get away from me now!_

_I said stay away from the children!_

_NO!_

Beauty let out a high-pitched squeal to signal he was ready to fight. The two horses charged at each other, kick, and bit one another.

"Go on Beauty! Kick him!" Flora shouted. Joe gave encouraging shouts as well but Winifred stood quiet covering her face at the sight.

The wild horse bit Beauty that made Beauty back away.

"Come on Beauty! Kick him!"

Beauty obliged to Joe's request and gave a strong kick that caused the wild horse enough pain to run off.

**[Black Beauty - Frolic : watch?v=nMNm_6x-f38]**

Flora cheered as she hugged Joe. Joe returned the embrace and then jumped off. He was far too happy to feel the pain on his ankle. He helped Flora down and then Winifred.

Once he brought Winifred down, she embraced him tightly. Joe kissed her cheek numerous times. Winifred flashed him a toothy grin and snaked her arms around his neck. "Thanks for distracting the horse for me." She pulled him to her and kissed him.

"I am still here! Honestly, you trust me so much to not go to mother with this?" Flora said a bit annoyed but with a smile on her face.

Winifred giggled and pulled away to look over Joe's shoulder.

"Beauty!" Winifred raced up to the horse. "You saved us Beauty!" She went to hug him.

_Miss Winifred! Miss Flora! Joe! I was at Mr. Clay's stable being held there when I heard the news of how they had taken you three. _

The three of them held Beauty in a group embrace. "Thank you Beauty…"

Beauty gave a soft neigh happy to be there for the ones he cared for.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Black Beauty: The Autobiography of a horse belongs to Anna Sewell and I am not making any profit with my fan fiction.

Horses speak softly to me

By: MovieDreamer

Summary: Based on Sewell's Black Beauty, Winifred Gordon is a 16-year old girl who has the gift of speaking to horses living in the 1800's living the tragedy of her mother's sickness, her arranged marriage, her friendship with Ginger and her love for a young stable boy…

Author's note: I cannot believe the last time I updated this was in 2011! I have always meant to update but school and work have a way of kidnapping me for days on end.

I want to thank **AlwayzWriting**, **Fay** for her many reviews, **SeaPonies** for always waiting for me and **Rainbow Manes** for telling me to hurry up already. Also my baby sister **giggles-95** who is always reminding me in person to update. Haha, I appreciate that you all love the story. I know in which direction to go so I should be done with the story by July. As a gift, two chapter. Read and Review!

I might consider a beta since I am not the best at grammar, so if anyone knows a Black Beauty beta-reader, please tell me.

Chapter 9

"I won't eat a bite!"

Lady Senaida sighed as she held a plate with Flora's meal as Flora refused to eat. Flora hugged her bedpost as one of the servants tightened her corset.

"Miss Flora, you _have_ to eat. Even if it's a little. You're going to be too busy entertaining the guest."

"_I am not eating_!" She gritted between her teeth as the other servant helped her put her dress on. Pushing up her bust and making sure her shoulders were exposed she hopped over to the mirror ignoring Lady Senaida.

Flora admired herself in front of the mirror. "I look beautiful."

"Miss Flora, isn't that dress a little tight at the bust. Maybe if we pull it up-"

"No, it looks fine this way."

"You are _only_ fifteen."

"A grown woman. It is about time I start looking like one. I am not a wind up doll."

"Very well but a grown woman should eat. Please Miss Flora, just one bite."

Flora raised her nose with her eyes closed. "No."

"Have it your way." Lady Senaida limped slowly to the dresser leaving the silver plate with food there. "I have to say though, I hope you enjoy being a _old maid_."

Flora turned slowly to Senaida.

Lady Senaida gave a smug grin. "Oh, how my Winifred loves to eat and look at her, beautiful body. She was very well made. You are too if you would eat more and get some meat in those bones. I do not see any young gentleman asking to marry you yet look at Winifred. Why she already has a line of suitors. Engaged and why Lord George asked for her hand no too long ago. While you're here starving yourself and riding that pony of yours."

Flora frowned as she grabbed candle piece from her nightstand and threw it on the floor. She stomped up to the silver plate and started to eat the English muffin.

"Its humiliating what one has to do to find a man!" She took a huge bite and started speaking with her mouth full. "You don't see a man doing this and my sister is just lucky she was blessed a brunette. I'd like to kill the man," She took another bite. "That invented those bloody blonde jokes!"

Lady Senaida grabbed a napkin and cleaned Flora's face up. "No speaking like that poppet. Those words were not meant for lady lips." She put a bit of lip stain on her lips and smiled. "Don't worry about all that, gentlemen love blondes and you look so beautiful, a true lady."

Winifred waited patiently as Flora was getting ready inside her room. She sat between little Jessica and her father as her mother paced. It was Flora's birthday and since yesterday everyone had been decorating the dining hall, cooking, baking and fixing the guest rooms. They were expecting a little over 100 guests, some who were traveling from different parts.

Winifred and Jessica were still not dressed as their dresses were simpler than Flora's. However that was an excuse, her mother didn't want Jessica to spill anything on her dress or for Winifred to get grass stains on it.

"Oh I just can't wait to see her." Winifred's mother waved her hands ecstatically. "I can't believe my little girl is 15." She placed her hand over her chest as if having a realization of the years that had gone by. Her blues lit up as tears welled up. She turned to her husband giving him a soft smile. "I'm so thankful to have lived long enough to see this." Winifred watched the affectionate glances her parents gave each other. She was thankful her mother's illness had remained dynamic so far. At the moment the door opened and her mother spun towards the door.

"Oh, you look beautiful!" Winifred's mother cried out as Flora walked proudly into the sitting room. Winifred was at times jealous of how graceful Flora was. She had her nose up, half shut eyes giving her a feminine look, her hands lightly over her dress and she took small steps that made her look like she was gliding. Winifred could never walk like her sister even when she tried practicing in front of the mirror a few times. Her mother would blame her posture as she was always slouched whether she was reading or practicing her piano. Winifred felt it may have just been her genetics since she manages perfect posture when horse riding.

Flora wore a floor length carnation pink dress with leg o' mutton sleeves and light blue ribbons. She wore a matching hat with a white feather and white gloves. Her curly blonde hair was in thick sausage curls that bounced about brushing her cheeks and it was for once that Winifred noticed how Flora was stepping out of her awkward phase, turning into a beautiful young woman.

Winifred's mother raced to hug her. "Happy birthday sweetheart."

"You look beautiful Flora!" Jessica bounced on her seat.

Squire Gordon stood up giving Winifred a small squeeze on her shoulder before walking behind his wife. He had a small box hidden inside his fist.

Winifred's mother pulled away and turned to her husband, tears rushing down her cheek. "Isn't she the prettiest woman today?"

The squire smiled as he pinched Flora's cheek. "She is, every day." Flora felt her cheeks burn as she gave her father a tight smile. He extended his hand out to present her the box. "A present from your mother and I." Flora excitedly opened the box to find an emerald ring inside. "Oh, mother, father, _thank you_, it's beautiful!"

She put it on her finger and admired it. She turned to her mother hugging her tightly, which caused her mother to cry some more.

Winifred smiled to herself as she watched her family. Jessica rested her head on Winifred's shoulder. "When can I wear my dress?" She whispered.

"In the evening." Winifred whispered back as she tapped lightly Jessica's nose.

Flora wrapped her arms around her father and looked up at him. "Oh papa, who will be coming to my party?"

"You know well who is coming Flora. Our family and good friends." He turned to Winifred and gave her wink knowing well what Flora meant.

Flora pouted and hopped impatiently. "_Father!_"

Winifred giggled as she hugged Jessica with one arm. "Father, don't tease her."

"You are not to upset her on her special day." Winifred's mother said as she fixed one of Flora's curls. "We are going to have the Mills family come in."

"Mills," Flora raised an eyebrow. "Mills of… Derbyshire?"

"Yes I'm sure you remember them-"

"I remember their _foul_ son Abraham Mills!" She spat out the last word in disgust.

"_Flora!_" Winifred's mother said placing her hand over her chest. "If the Count Mills would have heard you-"

"Let him hear me mother. That prat and Alfred would make my life miserable every summer."

The squire slowly walked over to his youngest and oldest daughters. "Well they are coming from a far place, so I suggest you be kind to them. They are already feeling guilty that they couldn't make it to Alfred's funeral."

"Be happy Flora," Winifred teased. "He's the only person of your age who can show you a good time."

Flora shrieked as she stormed out the sitting room. Winifred and Jessica exchanged amused looks as Flora shouted that she would leave the house and how it was the worst birthday ever as she threw things on the ground.

Hearing the door slam shut when Flora entered her room, Winifred's mother shook her head. "I honestly have no idea where she gets that temper from!" She looked at her eldest daughter. "You be sure to be a good hostess to the Mills, I'm going to go get Senaida to give Flora a tea to calm her nerves."

-0-0-

"So how is it in there?"

Winifred brushed her fingers across Ginger's mane. "Oh, its beautiful. My mother had ordered to put more lights in the room and candles so the place is marvelous." She cocked her head to the side. "The violin and the piano music fills the air and everyone is dressed so elegantly."

"I wish to know what a violin or a piano sounds like. I know you tell me you play the piano all the time. I imagine its something you caress like when you pet me and a beautiful sound comes out of it. Like when I eat apples."

"Apples?" Winifred said amused. She started to make a small braid.

"Yes," Ginger nodded. "When I take a bite it makes this sound. I can't imitate it but I like it. Or when Beauty is breathing hard after a run or Merrylegs' trot."

"Yes, life does have its own music doesn't it?"

Ginger nodded. "I like the way you look Winnie. The dress looks the same color as your eyes." She gave a soft neigh adoring the way her owner looked.

"Thank you. I wanted to use a blue that would keep attention to Flora even though the family is the host." She heard the sound of wheels as the carriage approached the estate. "That must be the Mills with father. Be kind to the horses." She started to untangle the braid she had made.

"I will. I promise. Unless they are being ill towards me."

"If they are, you do nothing. I'll come and check. I'll have a talk with them and have them moved elsewhere. But you keep our good name. We do not sink to behaving like savages." She gave Ginger a kiss between her eyes. "I love you Ginger. Have a good rest." With that she left and went to greet the Mills.

There she saw Joe still in his stable worker clothes as he took the two horses by the rein.

"That will be the last guest of the night Joe. Tell Sir John that you may both wash up and come to party. I have a stable boy from Mr. Clay's who should be here soon to watch over the horses for the rest of the night."

Joe nodded and hid his face behind the horse as he walked away. He wanted to avoid looking at Winifred for fear that everyone would sense his emotions. Winifred gave Joe an undignified look before turning back to her guest.

"I say Squire, you and the Mistress sure know how to make them! She is beautiful!" Count Mills said as he stepped out the carriage.

"My oldest, Count." The squire said as he hugged Winifred tightly with arm. "My wife and my two younger daughters are inside."

The count helped his wife out the carriage. She smiled widely as she placed her hand under Winifred's chin to get a better look. "If this is your oldest, I can not wait to see the lovely birthday girl." Winifred smiled sheepishly as she felt her cheeks burn.

Behind the countess was young Abraham Mills. Winifred observed him closely. He looked no older than Alfred before he passed with wavy flaming red hair and freckles on his cheeks and nose. His eyes were a dark blue and he was short but stocky. He gave Winifred a bashful smile. He had changed a lot since the last time she saw him. He was handsome and filled out nicely.

Maybe Flora would not be so disappointed after all.

-0-0-

The sisters watched as Lady Elena laughed around a circle of men.

"That Elena is a bint. I don't know what my brother ever saw in her."

"Flora!"

"I mean look at her." Said Flora as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She's very skanky, the only thing that is saving her is that she has a gown on and isn't in a corner."

Elena's laughter rang loud even above the music playing.

"Elena is a very beautiful girl, its not her fault men run to her."

"Right," Flora said rolling her eyes. "But she has to go after your fiancé. I know you don't care but she doesn't know that."

The girls watched as Elena had her eyes set on Dr. Blomefield, he seem to enjoy the attention but at the time aware that he was in his future in laws house. Elena was clearly showing signs of flirting by flipping her hair, batting her eyes and rubbing Dr. Blomefield's arm.

Flora rested her chin on the back of her hand. "Winnie, aren't you glad I invited Sir John and Joe?"

Winifred felt her face burn as she turned quickly to her younger sister.

Flora raised her shoulders as she giggled. "No need to thank me. I don't think I've been the best sister so this is my way of saying sorry." She turned slowly to Winifred. "I want you to know no matter if we fight or not, you're my sister and I love you."

Winifred smiled and nodded. "You know I love you too Flora and… you look absolutely gorgeous tonight." She placed her hand on top her younger sisters'. "And you deserve to be out there dancing, not here talking about how Lady Elena is behaving like a trollop. So I ask you, please give Abraham an audience."

Flora breathed out slowly. "Very well just because no one else my age here appeals me and save me if I have to dance with my father or godfather again."

Winifred stood up happily and hopped over to her father who was chatting with the count. "Fa-ther!" She said in a singsong voice over the loud music and clapping. "She'll see Abraham."

"Its about bloody time. Her pride is very embarrassing." He said stirring his brandy.

"Oh no need to be embarrassed Squire." The count slurred. It amused Winifred a bit to know that he had had too much to drink already. "Children will be children. I, myself, know the mayhem my son caused as a child. Drove his governess insane! Insane! But Miss Flora will be happy to hear how much my son's matured. I'll go fetch him."

Once the count left, the squire raised his eyebrows at his daughter. "How did you do it?"

"Flora can be prideful, but one thing she loves above anything else is having fun. She's very bored."

"Serves her right for being proud." He turned to see Abraham rush up to him. Abraham passed his fingers through his hair seeming a bit nervous. "I'm so glad she decided to see me." He turned to Winifred. "I can finally tell her how sorry I am for all those summers."

Winifred smiled as the squire nodded. Flora sat proudly on her seat as Abraham, her father and Winifred approached her. Winifred watched amusingly as Flora straightened up some and made her collarbone come out some so she'd look slimmer and taller.

"Flora, this is Abraham Mills, I'm sure you remember him." The squire said as he placed his hand behind the young boy's back.

"Miss Flora," He said looking down at his shoes. "I don't blame you for not wanting to see me."

Flora has her arms crossed as she raised her eyebrow at Abraham. Hmph! The boy didn't even want to look at her!

The squire gave Abraham a gentle push. "Have to get closer, she won't hear you above the music."

Abraham looked up and walked closer to Flora. His face expression changed as his eyes met with Flora. She was no longer the lanky girl with the angry pitchy voice. Flora looked in awe before she slowly smiled. "Abraham Mills." She said softly.

"I," He blinked trying to remember what he was telling her. Right, he was apologizing. "I'm sorry for all those summers." He spoke slowly. He took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles. "Happy Birthday. Hopefully my gift and my company can make up for those times."

Flora nodded. "I'm in a good mood, so you're forgiven."

"I am?"

"Yes, now ask me to dance. I'm bored!"

Abraham blinked realizing that Flora was a step ahead of him. "Right, right. Would you like to dance Miss Flora?"

Flora stood up. "Like? I'd love to! I want to dance, dance, _dance_ until I have holes in my shoes!" She pranced happily behind Abraham to where the others were dancing a waltz.

"I think love, you made Flora's birthday much better." He gently pinched her cheek. "You're a step closer to me lifting your punishment." He walked away to join the Squire again.

"I hope that's not the brandy talking." Winifred said softly to herself.

"Miss Winifred, I say that doctor sure does not know how to keep a beautiful girl as yourself under watch."

Winifred turned slowly to see Lord George standing proudly in black and white suit holding a glass of whiskey. He never fails to impress. "Good evening Lord George. You shouldn't worry about me. There are very beautiful single women here tonight, some which I might add, had your undivided attention, so no one will have time to focus on an engaged girl."

He raised his cup to her in a toast before taking a sip. "Touché my dear, but when you are in the room, it becomes irrelevant if there is a ring on your finger or not." George said walking slowly closer to her.

"That is very bold." She said taking two steps back.

"Nothing is ever bold for me. I never saw you at the racing tracks so I assumed you've been entertained at home."

She crossed her arms. "Yes, I have been reading and playing the piano."

"That sounds terribly dull." He said in a bored voice as he stirred his whiskey.

She raised her eyebrow as she spoke louder. "Anything is more entertaining than having to see you on a horse, whipping it so you can make it run like an engine. Now, I must find my fiancé. Enjoy the rest of your night Lord George."

"I apologize but I can not enjoy it if I don't have the beautiful host by my side." He grinned as pink rose up her cheeks before she stormed off.

-0-0-

"Did that man tell you something?"

Winifred stopped suddenly and looked up. Her heart melted as she gave a soft smile having forgotten why she was so angry. "Joe…" Winifred can feel the heat rush up to her cheeks. Joe had always been handsome to her but tonight he looked different. It seemed that he went to buy a new dark suit, which was not of the same quality in fabric as the other gentleman but it still looked splendid on him. His brown hair was brushed back making her appreciate his dark eyes, which the light made it reflect specks of gold and green.

"I mean, no, no one is bothering me."

"Good because if he said anything to bother you Winnie, you tell me and I'll show him how a man is supposed to talk to a lady."

"Thanks Joe, you look very handsome." She looked at him bashfully.

"Thank you, you look beautiful. As always." He rubbed the back of his neck. He wanted to tell her so much more but they were in the middle of an extravagant birthday party.

"Excuse me."

They both turned to see a tall young girl with dark hair and light eyes. "Would you mind if I borrow Joe for a moment?" Even though she asked Winifred, she knew the girl wasn't seeking her consent. The girl wrapped her arms around Joe. "I love this song and you promised me a dance!"

"I, sure, Winnie?"

"Go on, have fun. We'll talk later." Her voice held a hint of jealousy.

"Right, so we'll talk-" Joe couldn't finish his sentence since the girl had pulled him to the group that was in formation ready to dance.

Winifred had observed how Joe had received the attention of many girls at the party. It was clear that he was not of social status but they still saw Joe as someone they can have a good time with. Joe seemed to enjoy the attention as any boy his age would. She knew none of those girls saw him like she did. She had lived with him in the estate. They had gone through trials together. She is the one that felt her body tremble whenever he hugged or kissed her, she'd lose her breath every time she saw him and he was the only person alive that knew her secret. If it were to her, Joe would be her future husband. She couldn't help it. He was her beau even if it was in secret.

That's when she had a realization. Did he see her the same way she saw him? She put her hand over her forehead. She was being irrational. She was engaged and her relationship with Joe would end as soon as she's married. Feeling her throat dry, she went to get herself a glass of wine.

She watched as the girl gave Joe flirty glances and he smiled at her back. She looked at her wine glass. She was going to need something stronger than this. What was that ill drink Alfred use to have in his flask? She poured herself the first drink she saw and gulped in quickly. She grabbed a handkerchief to cover her mouth. This was the drink. It cannot be possible for anything else to taste this ill and make her chest feel warm.

Why were other girls allowed to flirt with Joe? She poured herself a second and downed it. They were in the same social class as she was and she got punished for being on a horse with him. She poured the third glass onto her wine. She wasn't even sure if that was even done but she was not going to get caught in the corner gulping down drinks. If they saw her with wine, no one would say anything even if the wine were forming into a strange dark color. She started to walk out to the hall when she bumped into her fiancé.

"Winifred."

"Dr. Blomefield." She slurred as she took a sip of her mixed drink.

"Andrew, love."

"Yes, yes, Andrew, _love_." She waved her hand dismissively.

I've been looking for you."

Winifred narrowed her eyes. How obvious it was that he was looking for her. "I bet you were."

Andrew seemed oblivious to Winifred's sarcasm. "Your sister said you were probably dancing but I didn't see you."

She took another sip. "Oh, I've been everywhere, socializing with the guest. I am one of the host."

"Aren't you sipping that a bit too fast?" He looked worried as he reached out to take the cup away from her.

"No, no it's my first glass. I never have more than one. Ask mother."

"Very well, but if you start feeling a bit dizzy, stop and fetch for me. I would hate to see you cause a scandal."

"_Excuse me_?" Winifred said as she narrowed her eyes. She usually would not get this upset. However, the alcohol was running through her blood and she was terribly annoyed. The room would not stop spinning and her fiancé looked fuzzy. It also didn't help that she found his voice irritating and rude.

"Winnie," She turned at Joe's voice. She had not noticed that the song was over. "Would you… would like to… I mean if it's okay with Dr. Blomefield…"

Winifred smiled. "To dance? I'd love to." She gave her glass to Dr. Blomefield without having asked if he was fine with it. She knew inside she was being rude but a part of her wished that this behavior would make him leave and find someone who could be kind and a good wife. Her mother would find a new suitor but it would still give her time with Joe before walking down the aisle.

She wrapped her arm around Joe's and walked to the center of the dance floor. As the song started, she watched him. They could not exchange words. Everyone else was far too close.

Winifred's dark locks were up in curls with small white flower clips on her hair allowing Joe to see her face clearly. He looked at her blue eyes and he felt as if he was drowning. He couldn't tell her how much he wanted to kiss her; it'd be a scandal. Winifred was after all engaged to Dr. Blomefield. The song started and as they circled around each other, Joe felt Winifred's love.

The look on her face explained exactly what she felt. She felt her chest tightened even when she looked away during a turn. As their palms faced each other during a spin, she smiled. "I see you've learned this dance."

"I've danced it a few times tonight."

"For a gentleman who has never danced this before, I say you must have dance this without rest." Even though her words slurred, her anger was obvious.

Joe smiled as he walked around her. "That sounds like jealousy." He whispered.

"Not at all," She turned gracefully towards him. "Just an observation."

"For what its worth, this has been my favorite dance the whole night, with you."

Winifred stopped dancing as she looked at Joe. The song came to an end and the girls on her side did a curtsey before spreading out. She did a curtsey and walked out. "Excuse me."

Winifred walked out the estate wanting to speak to Ginger, Beauty, Merrylegs or any of her horse friends. The rain was coming down hard but Winifred didn't care. She ran to the stables but found Clay's stable boy there. He'd think she was mad if she went in there drenched talking to the horses. She didn't want to go to back to the party and race off to the fields. She ran under a tree in hopes of some shelter. She rested against the tree and closed her eyes. The water raced down her cheeks to her neck as she tried to catch her breath. It didn't help that with her eyes closed everything still moved.

"Winnie."

Winifred jumped up as she looked at Joe who was drenched. "Joe."

"Winnie, why did you run off?"

Winifred sprinted to him and pressed her lips against his in a hungry kiss. Joe placed his hand behind her neck and pulled her closer to him. Winifred wrapped her arms around his neck wanting to feel him nearer if it were possible.

They pulled away and Joe looked at her uneasily for a moment. Winifred had a cloudy gaze before she pulled him to her again. He gently brought her down to the wet grass as she accepted his welcoming weight.

His hands moved around her, one passing through her wet dark locks and the other dropping and rising gradually until snaked his arms around her back lifting her to press her body against his.

"I love you," Joe said as the rain from his hair dripped on her face. "Sometimes it hurts so much Winnie."

Winifred felt her chest tighten as the beat of her heart sped up. "Me too."

He leaned in and their kissing intensified. He pulled away once he realized how strong the passion was between them. He didn't want to hurt her, as much as he loved her couldn't imagine the consequences if on her wedding night they found out.

He sat down and cradled her in his arms. She rested against his chin and said sadly.

"I know but we're not the first or the last people to go through this." She turned to Joe. Feeling her shiver, he held her tighter. "Joe, I'm going to tell you a story of a gentle soul. The first time he experienced love. He didn't even know that was the name for what he felt. He found love and lost it."

"Do I know him?"

"You do, I'm going to tell you the story of Merrylegs and Autumn's wind."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Black Beauty: The Autobiography of a horse belongs to Anna Sewell and I am not making any profit with my fan fiction.

Horses speak softly to me

By: MovieDreamer

Summary: Based on Sewell's Black Beauty, Winifred Gordon is a 16-year old girl who has the gift of speaking to horses living in the 1800's living the tragedy of her mother's sickness, her arranged marriage, her friendship with Ginger and her love for a young stable boy…

Author's note: This second chapter is a flashback and will involve more the horses.

Chapter 10

Merrylegs remembered perfectly that day. Miss Winifred had come to tell them that Master Alfred was going to have a horse of his own. The excitement in her voice was evident and Merrylegs thought she was more excited than Alfred would be. Merrylegs had his small head over the small wall that separated Black Beauty and him as they listened yet again of young Joe's bravery.

Merrylegs saw how her eyes lit up and her face the shade of apple in the afternoon. The story never bore him and he always enjoyed the part when little Joe stood up to a man who could have easily done a lot of harm. He was glad that the horses were not met with a far worst fate than a few scars. A part of him knew though that although they did not die, they could never go to a good home. No one liked a broken horse.

The horses waited patiently and Miss Winifred had come to take out Ginger for some quality time. Merrylegs could not help but feel envious. Winifred had informed him that Miss Flora was punished for another of her outbursts. Merrylegs felt sad that he could not speak to her the way Winifred can speak to them. Why he would tell Miss Flora to bite her tongue and spill all her secrets and anger with him instead.

"I would surely be on her side," said Merrylegs to Beauty. "And give her advice for her family so they can see things the way she did."

"Is Miss Jessica coming?" asked Beauty.

"No," Merrylegs dropped his head and sniffed sadly. "Without Flora, little Jessica was not allowed outside either."

After a time came a young man to clean up and put hay for the horses since Joe was at court. He let the horses out to stretch their legs and eat of all the apples in the pastures.

Merrylegs watched Winifred chase Ginger and a part of him felt guilty for the envy he had felt earlier. Ginger deserved it more than anyone to be truly loved by a human. For all she had gone through it was nice to have a second chance at life. Unfortunately she didn't think it would last long. She felt Winifred would get bored of her or leave as soon as she is married.

"You deserve it too."

Merrylegs turned to handsome horse with the coat the color of a rook's wing.

"You deserve it too," Beauty repeated himself. "Just like Ginger. You deserve to spend time with the Misses. We are lucky. Very lucky."

Merrylegs agreed. That was why he was always careful. Winifred's engagement to the vicar's son usually meant the family coming over and they all loved him. He was kind to the children even when the children were not so kind. Hearing loud chatter, the horses turned and saw that the squire, John and Joe were back.

Winifred took off to meet with her father and Ginger galloped to Merrylegs and Beauty.

"They are all home!" She exclaimed. "I hope that man is put away for life. Treated just like he treated those horses. Whipped every day!" She stomped her front hoof against the grass as if wishing the ground was the man's skull.

Merrylegs did not reply. He found it best at his age not to have an opinion around young stubborn horses like her. Whipping would do nothing to change that man. Why he'd be out soon enough and back to his torturing ways. Beauty though at his age could not help but have his spirits lifted by her fire. Merrylegs watched an apple fall from the tree from the distance and used it as an excuse to walk away slowly from the couple. He did not want to be that old horse that meddled between two young loves.

Merrylegs never had time to feel those things, at least not towards another horse. He loved Flora and Jessica. They were his best friends. He cared for the rest of the Gordon family, even Alfred! He knew how boys were and knew Alfred meant no harm but a companionship with a horse never crossed my mind. All he felt was empathy where he was before as he watched horses flogged on Sunday sprees. The horses all avoided each other and stood in their own boxes in hopes that the boys coming to rent the horses were not interested in them. He cannot even say there was a horse there he missed.

Merrylegs took the apple between his teeth and took a bite as he saw Beauty and Ginger drinking from the river. The same cannot be said here. He'd be terribly sad if they were to ever be separated, it would be his worst nightmare.

Oh, but how can he explain the moment he saw the beautiful horse? He walked closer to see her as Sir John held her by the rein. Her reddish brown coat shined in the sun and her jet-black mane glittered. She was tall and slim unlike he who was fat and stubby.

Young Alfred came and he took her off to a late afternoon run. He was happy for Alfred but the anticipation to see her was great. He lied down on the grass and rested his neck on the grass. Nature was a beautiful thing to observe. The bees were flying around the flowers; a spider near by was spinning a web and an ugly brown toad hopped over the tall grass. It was close to sun down and Joe came to round up the horses. Merrylegs circled his box impatiently until Winifred came to visit.

"Her name is Autumn's wind and I want you all to welcome her. She's young and this would be her first home since leaving her mother."

Autumn's wind. _Love lingers like an __autumn's wind_. A quote Flora had said once when she read Merrylegs a book of poems and then he knew how perfect her name was.

Alfred came with her right when the sun had come down. He guided her into the box that was next to mine and proceeded to rub her down. He called for Joe and once she had lukewarm water and a blanket for the night, he left.

Winifred came right after as her eyes lit up. She always loved when new horses came to the stable. "Hello there lovely."

Autumn's wind nodded her head; she had grown to the idea of understanding Winifred even though she was a human.

"You are quite the athlete. I saw you come back from your ride with my brother. How was it?"

"It was lovely Miss. A splendid gallop."

"I'm glad." Winifred yawned as she rubbed her eyes. "Well I'm off to bed. Good night everyone."

Winifred gave a light pat to all of us before retreating back to the estate.

Autumn's wind looked sadly around her box. She saw hay ready for her. The gallop had made her hungry. She enjoyed the dryness of the hay and the bit of oat grains on the ends.

"Hello there,"

Autumn turned her head and her ears turned back but couldn't find the horse speaking to her.

"Hello, down here."

Looking over the box next to her she found a pretty little pony with stubby legs and a white thick mane.

"Hello, my name is Merrylegs and who might you be Misses?"

"My name is Autumn's wind. That is what was the man who took care of me called me. He called me _Autumn_ for the color of my coat and _wind_ because I was the quickest foal he has ever seen. Miss Winifred, oh she is as kind as my new master, she let me keep my name."

"Your name suits you perfectly. I'm glad the Misses found a way to let you keep it. I would hope the master is kind to you. He's a good boy. Can be a bit of trouble sometimes but you will like him." Said Merrylegs.

"I do! He gave a light touch with the rein and I knew exactly which direction to go. My mother had told me that I was off to a good family and she was right." She nodded her head. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Merrylegs because I give the children happy little rides. I am very handsome but I have short legs so Merrylegs is an appropriate name."

Autumn's ears came forward taking an instant liking. "What a perfect name. What do you do around here?"

"I carry the young ladies on my back, and sometimes I take our mistress out in the low chair. Miss Flora and Miss Jessica are my mistresses. You will get to know them soon. Miss Flora is currently on punishment but on the seventh moon, she will be back. That is what Miss Winifred told us."

"Will you be my neighbor?"

"Yes," Merrylegs turned. "The handsome black horse next to me is Beauty, he's the Mistress favorite. The one next to him is Ginger; she is Miss Winifred's horse. Then is Sir Oliver, he's the master's favorite. You will meet all the other horses soon enough. You don't seem ill tempered. Miss Winifred told us this is your first home."

Beauty looked over the stall to take a look at Autumn's wind. "How do you do? I'm Black Beauty."

"Hello Black Beauty."

"Beauty was in your place not too long ago." Said Merrylegs turning his head towards Beauty.

"Did you miss your mother terribly?" said Autumn sadly. "I still can not get use to these iron shoes!"

"I remember my feet felt stiff and heavy," said Beauty as Merrylegs nodded in agreement. "And I had a terrible fear to go through ponds. I thought I would surely sink down."

"The iron shoes do not compare to the feeling of the bit for the first time." Said Merrylegs as he breathed out. "Cold between your teeth and over your tongue."

"But thank heaven for oats!" Beauty let out a happy neigh.

"You are all complaining about things like iron shoes and bits. Spoiled you are for you all will sure know the _true_ torture to horses." The horses turned to Ginger who had her head over the stall and her ears pinned back. "_The bearing rein!_ Have it tightened, you have your head up uncomfortably high, why one day they had it up so high I could barely breathe!"

Autumn's ear swiveled rapidly. "Are there cruel people in the world to invent such a thing?"

"Yes," said Merrylegs sadly. "Far cruel than your mind can ever conjure up."

That morning Joe came in with a broom and whistled a happy tune. He petted Autumn admiring her. "Good morning girl. Alfred is a lucky one. The squire always knows how to choose them."

He then went on with his happy tune sweeping the stables.

"What a kind looking boy." Said Autumn to Merrylegs. "He seems so young to be a stable boy."

"Little Joe Green. He just turned fifteen yet he such a small chap."

"_Fifteen_? I was sure he was younger!" Autumn said.

"That's why Merrylegs likes him so much." Said Ginger spitefully. "He's a tiny little runt like him. I do not understand why Miss Winifred likes him so much."

"I too like Joe very much," Beauty said defensively. "He may be small but he's brave and cares a lot for horses."

"You all don't remember when he first got here. His hands were like bricks! My whole body was sore after he would groom me." Ginger sniffed angrily. "Do I need to remind you, Beauty, how he almost killed you?"

"He was barely fourteen," said Beauty sympathetically. "And he had a lot to learn. He was very sorry for his mistakes and now he is of good use. Sir John is very proud of him."

Merrylegs let out a soft nicker. "Ginger is very jealous of little Joe because Miss Winifred fancies him so she spends a great deal of time with him."

"How sweet," Autumn said as she observed Joe. "She shouldn't be jealous. I'm sure Winnie loves them both the same amount."

"That is what I tell her. Joe is a good chap, he worked really hard to learn all he could from his uncle and he always had his heart in the right place. Sadly though, she is engaged to the vicar's son. I don't understand it too well but it's not her choice. She is very secretive about Joe. I saw first hand how angry the other adults could become when they notice them two together."

He turned to Beauty who was defending Joe. "And his grooming was not too bad. I would lower my head and he would eventually find a spot that felt better."

"Try telling that Merrylegs," Ginger snorted. "Having a horrible groom like that and he would have to give the girls rides after that. I could tell by his trot how much in pain he was!"

"Well, that was because if I try to lower my head like Beauty, little Joe would be grooming the thin air!" Merrylegs exhaled out from his nose finding humor in it all.

"Nonetheless," Beauty said nodding his head. "I like him. He gives his all."

"He used to give all the _pain_." Ginger said kicking the stall door. "My mistress only likes him because he stood up to that man. Her heart melts for any person that cares for horses like she did. She use to like the doctor too because he can save horse's lives. It won't be long before she forgets him like the doctor."

"I doubt it, her eyes still light up whenever she sees the lad. It's been a good year since Joe first came here so I don't think she will be forgetting him any time soon." Merrylegs said.

"True the doctor is a good man for Winnie, but I like Joe too. He's a handsome chap too." Beauty said.

"Of course," Merrylegs trotted his feet. "Most short creatures are."

The horses let out an exhale through their noses. Ginger let out a snort not amused at all.

Joe had finished sweeping when he went to pet Ginger. "Hello girl." Ginger snapped at him and Joe jumped back.

"Woo! I see you still don't like me very much." He chuckled.

-0-0-

Autumn's wind observed under the shade of a tree as Merrylegs was giving the children rides. The vicar's family had come to visit and the shouts and laughter lifted her spirits.

"How I miss mother but this is a wonderful place." She thought of when she was a foal and use to stay close to her mother. Then when she was a bit older she would run with the other foals. It was such a great time.

Being in this place for a month had been good. She loved Merryleg's company and having conversations with Winifred. Most of her time was with Alfred. She was his pride and he loved showing her off. She met Miss Elena who had Alfred's heart and gave her rides when Alfred went to visit her.

"Alfred is in love with her!" Winifred would tell her. "I do not know why he is waiting so long to ask her hand in marriage."

But Autumn knew. Miss Elena had Alfred's heart but he did not have hers. Autumn could not understand why. Sure Alfred was the little sly devil. He loved going to houses to play pranks on his friends and annoying his younger sisters. However he was overprotective of his sisters. Autumn would have to be behind a tree, as Alfred would observe Winifred and Joe to make sure Joe was not causing harm to his sister. He always made sure she was never ill used whenever he let his friends ride her and he was a handsome lad.

"Thinking of good times are you?"

Autumn turned to Ginger and cocked her head to the side. "Can you ever be kind?"

"What have you or anyone done to win my kindness? Man or horse."

"Miss Winifred seems very fond of you."

"Yes," Ginger said looking out at the pasture. "Miss Winifred is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She doesn't try to break my spirit. I wished her to life."

"How?"

"I wish for someone, anyone that can understand me. I was starting to lose hope. Every master I had would whip me like I was horseflesh! Then Miss Winifred came one day with her family. I thought she was the most beautiful human I had ever seen. But I was afraid! Evil can take in the form of beauty. But she did everything she could to win me over even when I was foul to her but my wish had come true. I met someone who understood me. A horse whisperer! I had only heard folktales, I never thought they really existed."

"You should be happy to have found someone like her in the end. Allow yourself to enjoy the happiness."

"You're a little thing and don't understand the real world. Do you think I will have Winifred forever? She's going to get married and go away. It won't be long until someone offers the squire a good price and I'm sent away."

"I am not a little thing. I'm an adult, I'm four."

"Yet you have only known one home. You will remember what I told you. This is a cruel world run by men. My mistress is a woman; there is so much she can do for me. No one can save you from your fate, being in the pits of hell of the human world."

"I'm so sorry Ginger."

"I do not want_ your_ pity." Not wanting continue the conversation, Ginger trotted off.

It was the afternoon and Merrylegs went to join Autumn under the shade. "You've been here all day, are you alright?"

"Yes I was just thinking about what Ginger was telling me." Autumn's wind watched as Ginger put her nose under Winifred and gently lifted her up. Winifred's laughter echoed.

"Pay her no mind. It's hard for her to accept that she is in a good place. She is a good horse but her trauma is too great. Miss Winifred knows and does all she can to please her. Ginger loves her very much. Even though she pretends that she doesn't care that Winifred will leave her one day, deep inside, it breaks her heart. She doesn't want Winifred to ever leave."

"Poor Ginger." Autumn said sympathetically. "Merrylegs, can you tell me the story of the horse whisper? Ginger said Miss Winifred is one."

"Yes our little Winnie has the gift. Her grandmother had it too. As is Sir John. Horse whisperers come in different forms however. Sir John cannot speak to the horses but he understands us and I know every word he is saying. A horse whisperer is a human in this world who understands horses because they use to be horses too. That is how the story goes."

"So Miss Winifred use to be a horse?"

"Yes and not just any horse. A horse that suffered terribly. So much that they wish as horses to come back to life as humans so that they can help other horses. I believe Miss Winifred suffered so much that as a human she can speak to us as well as her grandmother."

"I heard what happened to their grandmother. Alfred recites it to himself when he had too much to drink. He's so afraid that Miss Winifred will have the same fate."

"I was not there when it happened but I do my best so that she will not have the same fate. Their grandmother had a terrible fate. Eating hay until she starved because hay is no food for a person. Sir John was telling James, he use to be the stable boy before Joe, that they didn't find the old woman until later because no one went looking for her. She was declared insane before that and was brought back because Miss Winifred was terribly sad." Merrylegs lowered his head. "It is not easy for a horse soul in a human world."

Autumn leaned on Merrylegs. "Run with me."

She took off and Merrylegs chased her. Her long strong legs made her catch more distance but she kept a gentle trot as she went through the pastures filled with flowers, weed and grass. Merrylegs took the opportunity to trot faster than her. Passing her, he let out a happy neigh before turning around to wait for her.

Seeing that she didn't move, he raced back to her. When he was close by she ran off like she was trying to compete with him! Merrylegs let out a neigh and galloped behind her. Running close by the river path, Merrylegs saw the reflection of his white and her orange coat.

She wheeled around and galloped behind a tree as if trying her best to hide. Merrylegs trotted slowly and when he went behind the tree, Autumn took off with a loud whinny.

When they finally grew tired they went to the river to have a drink together then went to a shade under an oak tree. Autumn's wind let out a soft nicker and started to groom Merrylegs. Merrylegs closed his eyes enjoying the grooming as he let out a soft nicker. She gently removed the weed on Merryleg's fur.

"I love the color of your coat Merrylegs." She said as she pulled out a burr that was stuck on his coat.

"Thank you, I like your color too."

Once she was done, Merrylegs returned her the favor. Since she was not as short as Merrylegs, not much weeds were stuck to her coat. "That Alfred sure keeps your groomed."

"Yes, he loves brushing my coat endlessly."

Once Merrylegs was done, Autumn rested her head and neck over Merrylegs and closed her eyes as she breathed slowly.

"This is the happiest day of my life." Merrylegs nickered.

"Mines too. This is the happiest I've been since I've been here."

That night Merrylegs and Autumn went to sleep sharing each other's breath. It was difficult for Merrylegs to have his head over the stall so Autumn had stretched her neck over to his.

"Autumn's wind…"

"Yes?"

"I never have properly told you this but I have always liked you. You have been a good neighbor."

"I always liked you too my short one."

Merrylegs did not see Autumn's wind the next day. Alfred had spent the day with her riding her and grooming her.

The evening came and they still were not back but a nervous Joe came to saddle up Beauty.

They came a time later with a very drunk Joe. He was able to surprisingly, rub down the two horses properly and added more hay and water although it was not necessary before retreating to bed.

Beauty and Autumn explained about Joe and Alfred's conversation. They were a distance away in he dark but were able to hear the entire conversation.

"So does this mean Miss Winifred would leave Joe?" Ginger said a bit sad which was a surprise to the other horses.

"Joe sounded so heartbroken." Said Beauty as he rested his neck on the stall. "I'm not sure."

The horses went to sleep but Autumn couldn't get rest. Merrylegs usually would wait for her to sleep but after a time was becoming tired. "Why can't you sleep?"

"I was thinking of Miss Winifred and little Joe. If Miss Winifred feels about Joe like how I feel about you, I can imagine the pain of separating them. I would be sad if anyone separated me from you."

"Autumn, I am eleven years old. At my age I have seen everything. I care for you and the other horses here very much. This is the best home I have been to. I rather not think of the future and enjoy the present. For the present I am tired and you should be too. Come."

Autumn extended her neck over his stall. He gently nibbled her until she was able to fall asleep. As she was falling into her dreams she nickered. "Thank you Merrylegs…you are my best friend…"

That morning a very heartbroken Alfred came to the stall to pick up Autumn's wind.

"We are off to hunting game. Don't be too scared. Just going to chase some hares and then I'll head home. I won't be there for the whole party. I had a terrible fight with my sister and if it wasn't that I had already accepted the invitation, I would stay." He petted Autumn gently. "But maybe staying away for a few hours will calm our anger down. I said things I shouldn't have."

He called for Joe who looked like a ton of brick had fallen on them. Alfred patted his back. "Ask for lady Senaida for a hair of a dog. You'll feel better as soon as you drink it."

"Won't she know I was drinking last night?"

"True, well ask for a very strong tea and," He reached into his pocket and gave Joe a flask. "Add just a little bit of what's in there. Just a little. Also check up on my sister, we had a little tiff and I know how upset she gets when we have those. I'll be back before two."

However they did not come back at two. By the evening, Merrylegs was restless. He had not seen Autumn, Alfred or Winifred. He finally grew tired and managed a bit of sleep. He was consumed by nightmares and woke up when Sir John came to check on him.

"Woah little one, its okay." He said petting him gently.

It was the morning and Merrylegs checked the box next to him to find it empty.

Joe came rushing in still fixing the buckle of his pants. "Sorry uncle I overslept." He observed Merrylegs who tried to lift his head over Autumn's stall.

"Do you think he knows?"

"I'm not sure," said John sadly. "Poor thing. To know his friend will never be back."

Once they left Merrylegs spun around his box. Beauty cocked his head. "Miss Winifred has not come back to see us for two days. I am very worried."

"Master Alfred said there was an argument between them but why had Alfred not come back?" said Ginger.

"Maybe he stood at his friend's house." Said Beauty.

"He said he would be back at two. It's the next day. He was supposed to be here early, Alfred cares for his sister, something is not right!" said Merrylegs. "Oh, I wish someone will tell us what is wrong."

But no answer came. Soon other horses came into the stall, one was placed in Autumn's box and that is when Merrylegs knew the worst has happened. Sold? Dead?

It was not the afternoon yet when a distraught Winifred dressed in black came.

"A-A-Alfred—A-Autumn's wind." She could barely talk and cried. Everyone knew what had happened. She buried her face in Ginger's neck and sobbed.

Merrylegs dropped his head down to his knees. To him, he was glad Winifred could not talk. He did not want to know the pain and suffering his friend had gone through. He had heard many in his years how horses had died during hunting games. The worst of all is that a horse does not immediately die. Their bodies are so broken and dismantled that even a cruel creature like man knows its better to put a bullet straight through the head.

Merrylegs inhaled slowly. _Goodbye my sweet one._

__Winifred was crying as she came to last part of her story. Joe held her tightly and reminded himself to bring a carrot for the heartbroken Merrylegs. The amount of carrots in this world can take away the pain but he wanted Merrylegs to feel that he has people to help him through it all. It was sadder to see it happen to the happiest of ponies.


End file.
